


First Comes the Baby Carriage

by minakaye



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Top Kirk, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 65,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakaye/pseuds/minakaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are implanted with faux-uteruses after an evil planet leader tricks them. When Kirk becomes pregnant, the villain makes it his mission to kidnap his offspring. Spock's mission becomes protecting his mate at all costs. Bones is just trying to get through one day at a time with this craziness. </p><p>Please Review/Kudos! :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-Sided Adoration

“Keptin on ze bridge,” echoed Chekov’s voice as Kirk stepped to his Captain’s chair.

“Thank you, Ensign,” Kirk’s replied as he stared at his First Officer at his station.

He was always staring at the pointy-eared Commander. The way his lean form casually stood monitoring work. The way his cheeks flushed a hue of green as if he were blushing. The way his elf-like ears curved up the side of his face like a perfect brush stroke. Why did he notice all of these things? Kirk was the biggest player in space, so why was he so infatuated with the alien? With his best friend? 

****************************************************************************************************

“Dammit, Jim! The HOBGOBLIN?! You can get any piece of tail in this entire galaxy, and you go for the unemotional computer?”

“He’s not a computer. And he’s half human; which means he has to have feelings somewhere in there.”

“The hell he isn’t. Jim…look. If you wanna make him your cuddle buddy, fine. I can’t tell ya what to do. But I will not hear ANY details of whatever disgusting sexual perversions you plan to commit with him, you got it?”

“Sexual perversions? Why I have no idea what you mean, Doctor,” Kirk said with a wink. 

“Oh don’t play dumb with me. With his telepathy, I can hardly fathom what you two will do. The mind libido you send him may be enough to kill him!”

“Wait, telepathy? We can have sex in our minds! That’s way better than I was thinking of!”

“Forget I said it!” Bones exasperated with his hands thrown up in the air. 

“Just think. That beautiful Vulcan body on me with his fingers placed on my—“

“Greetings, Dr. McCoy,” a familiar monotone voice sang from the entrance to Sickbay. 

Spock stood just inside the automatic doors; looking picturesque. His eyes had a gleam to them (at least Kirk thought they did), but his stance was rigid. He knew exactly how he’d loosen him up, too. “Gods I hope he didn’t just hear me with those freaky Vulcan hearing senses,” Kirk thought as he stared at his First Officer. 

“I believe it is time for my physical examination.”

“You bet it is! Three minutes early…punctual as usual. Hop up on the bio-bed, and we will make sure you’re running up to snuff,” McCoy said with his unbeatable Georgian accent. 

“Firstly Doctor, Vulcans do not “hop” onto anything. Also, I can assure you I am running at top efficiency. My internal stabilizers are fully functional, and I sense no current dangers to my health.”

“Well then, do it to make me sound of mind, would ya?”

“Another human phrase that I try to wrap my thoughts around. With the nature of your emotions, I fail to see how you could ever possibly achieve full peace of mind.”

“Like you just stated, it is a phrase. Take it for what it is rather than analyzing every bit of it, Mister Spock.”

Kirk was laughing hysterically at this point. It never ceased to please him seeing his two best friends bantering like this. They would be the end of each other; he was sure of it. 

“I fail to see what is so comical, Captain,” Spock said with his famous eyebrow raise.

“Never mind, Spock. Internal amusement I suppose.”

“Ah.”

“Welp, you’re just fine. I’ll see ya in another three months for another exam, okay?”

“If you insist, Doctor. I would prefer to simply check with you if my internal senses are amiss. However, I see no point in debating the matter with you as I am sure I will lose.”

“You bet you will!” Kirk retorted back. “I will accept nothing but the best and most frequent medical care for my top officer.”

“Very well, Captain.”

“You can call me Jim, you know.”

“I would prefer not to in the case that we are currently on duty. Perhaps when we meet for chess after dinner. That is assuming you would still like to join me.”

“I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the evening, Mister Spock.”

The two were engaged in conversation, and so did not notice Bones rolling his eyes and getting a nauseous look on his face. He knew exactly what Jim was up to. The question was, did Spock?


	2. Let's Play A Game

At exactly 1900 hours ship time, Spock arrived at his Captain’s quarters. For him, it was their weekly ritual of him beating his Captain at 3-D chess. For Kirk, it was his chance to get a feel for his new found Vulcan love interest.

“Once again, I will have you defeated in three moves, Captain.”  
Kirk laughed and replied, 

“It seems that way, Spock. And we’re off duty, so I would prefer it if you call me Jim.”

“Is that an order, sir?”

What? Is that an order? Flirty little Vulcan.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“Very well. I shall oblige…Jim.”

“Now that’s more like it.”

They played four more games of chess before noticing it was way past their usual time to retire for the night. This was not an issue considering they shared a bathroom between their individual bedrooms. It always reminded Kirk of his Academy days when his set up was practically the same in his dorm room. Then again, he shared a room with Hikaru Sulu (his now expert helmsman), not a complex half-human who kept playing with his mind.

Spock was entering into the divider when Jim stopped him.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“What are your feelings on subordinates dating their superior officers?”  
Spock turned around at this comment, and gave his Captain that familiar perplexed look.

“I am unsure. It is not a subject I have given much thought to. That being said, I would say it is highly unethical considering the implications a dramatic separation could cause.”

“So you’re saying you are opposed to it.”

“Not fully. It just has potential for complications. Why do you ask this? Are you fond of your Yeoman? Or one of the new ensigns?”

“No reason. Just curious. Why does everyone always think I’m into my yeomans?”

“Previous history would suggest—“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“Capt—Jim. You are perspiring. What have I said to cause this reaction?”

“You haven’t said anything, Spock. Just hot in here.”

Kirk rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. 

“Welp Mister Spock, I’m gonna get to bed. See you at shift tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk tossed and turned on his bed. He’d backed out of saying anything to Spock. He was crazy to think that the Vulcan would ever go for him. But what if he did? He did ask him the reason for his question… 

No. Illogical thoughts. That’s what Spock would say. Spock… why couldn’t he get the picture of the beautiful form out of his head? All he wanted was to embrace him and have those alien arms wrap around his back. 

The Captain’s face was now pressed into the crook of his elbow. He exhaled deeply. To hell with it. He wasn’t going to sleep if he didn’t do something about the thoughts racing in his mind. They’d had a good evening of chess, so Spock was probably in good spirits. Maybe that would help his cause. Kirk sat on the edge of his bed, and pushed on his knees to convince himself to stand. He pressed the button to enter their shared bathroom. Then he requested access to Spock’s quarters. The door was unlocked, so it slid open to reveal the Vulcan on his meditating mat with candles burning. 

“Captain. I believed you had retired.”

“Jim, Spock. We’re still off duty. And yeah, I thought I was. I couldn’t sleep with what I’ve got on my mind.”

“I surmise I fit into the equation somehow? I see no other reason for you to be in my bed chambers at this hour.”

Kirk huffed a bit, and rubbed the base of his hairline on his neck. He was starting to sweat again; from nerves, and the heat piling up in Spock’s room. 

“I did have a reason for asking what you thought of relationship policies earlier.”

Spock’s eyebrow twitched up in his famous expression, he blew out the candles, and rose from his mat. He was wearing his black robes that fitted him so perfectly, and that was not helping Kirk’s arousal problem. 

“I thought perhaps that was the case. What would it be?”

Kirk walked up to his First Officer until he was practically bumping into his nose. He took a deep breath, and slowly slid each of his fingers toward the palm of the Vulcan’s hand. He let his hand hover above that palm, barely skidding his skin along Spock’s. Then, he grasped the Vulcan’s flesh and intertwined their fingers. Spock let out a hitched breath at the contact.

“Jim, what are you doing?”

“I do not want a Yeoman.”

“I—-are you insinuating that you wish to enter a physical relationship with me?”

“I would hope it’d be more than just physical. But yeah, yeah I think so.” 

Spock just stood staring at their united hands. His eyes widened, and his breathing became labored.

“I wish to be alone.”

“Okay.”

With that, Kirk turned around and went back to his bed; tears welling up in his eyes. Only Spock could make him cry; he was usually so strong. Spock seemed to enjoy the contact, but then he shut off. That went exactly as Kirk thought it probably would… badly. 

****************************************************************************************************  
“What am I supposed to do, Bones?”

“Hell, I don’t know, kid. He just went silent?”

“Yep. Like someone hit his off switch. I was brushing my teeth this morning when I heard his door slide open. Our eyes made contact for about two seconds before he slipped right back into his room.”  
McCoy didn’t know what to say. Why was his Captain and best friend so attracted to that hobgoblin? Hell if he knew. But Jim was his best friend, and he’d rather soon die than see him in such pain. He slipped around the desk where they sat sharing whiskey, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jim turned his cheek into that hand and began weeping.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, Jim. What can I do?”

“Nothing. It’s hopeless. I—-I don’t want to be attracted to him. I just—just—just”

“Take a deep breath, man. I can’t understand a thing you’re sayin’,” Bones stated while going to grab a tissue for his blubbering Captain.

“I just really need him. I feel like a piece of me is gone without him by my side. I thought it was because he is like a brother to me, but then I realized it was so much more than that. I don’t wanna feel like this. I don’t have a choice.”

“Give him some time to process it. Vulcans can’t handle mental instability, and that is undoubtedly what you have just done to him. He can barely understand relationships; much less one involving him.”

“Okay.”

“You gonna be alright?”

“I’m fine. Just give me a shot of that whiskey and I”ll get to the Bridge.”  
****************************************************************************************************  
“Computer: locate James T. Kirk.”

“James T. Kirk is in his quarters,” the machine piped back.

Spock was on Observation Deck Five trying to make sense of last night’s events. Had his Captain really admitted having feelings for him? Did he have feelings for his Captain? No. That would be illogical. Then again, he is physically sufficient, intelligent, and devoted to his responsibilities. These traits seemed logical for a mate. No. Not his Captain. He deserved so much more than Spock could offer.

He needed to clear his mind. He would take a shower. A real one, not a sonic powered one. Sharing a bathroom with the Captain had its perks. However, when he stepped through the door, he was greeted by Kirk already soaping himself down. Spock just stared; Kirk stared back. Spock’s cheeks flushed a bright green; greener than the usual hue Kirk noticed on the Bridge. With that, he practically tripped back to his bedroom.

Oh no you don’t.

Kirk threw the handles to “off” and wrapped his lower half in the regulation white towel. He leaped through the door to Spock’s cabin and stood at the entrance; beads of water dripping down his bronzed skin.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“I do not have a problem, Captain.”

“It’s Jim! Gah! You know you kill me, Spock. I’m supposed to be the human, and yet here you are playing the school girl running away like I have cooties.”

“What are these ‘cooties’ you refer to?”

“Never mind! My point is why have you been avoiding me? That gesture last night took me forever to muster the courage to do, and you leave me with no response.”

“I merely needed to ponder the situation.”

“And?”

“I am still unsure of my…feelings.”

“Feelings?”

“Yes. As our beloved Dr. McCoy likes to point out so often, I am half-human. I have feelings; they are rare, but they do occur. When you touched my hand, something sparked inside that I have not felt before. It startled me. I could not face you until I understood myself.”

“Well? Do you understand?”

Spock’s eyes darkened, and he now stood staring at his still soaking wet Captain. He was quite a fine specimen. In human terms…he was gorgeous. The Vulcan was practically shaking inside with all of the lust suddenly filling him.

“I believe I have…Jim.”

“Let’s have it then. I’d prefer it if you tore me in two now. At least then I could get over it before shift tomorrow.”

“I do not intend to ‘tear you in two’ as you state. Quite the opposite actually.”

“Wha—“

Kirk was shushed by Spock’s lips pressed chastely to his own. His hands grabbed at the black hair, and those long digits began to slide down his sides. There was so much heat so fast; Kirk couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. Spock continued feeling his damp flesh, and then gently pushed him into the wall. He grabbed Kirk’s wrists and slid them above his head; locking them in place. Their lips were in continuous tandem, barely breaking for air.

When their kiss finally broke, the pair clung to each other in an embrace like they were each other’s life rafts.

“I must retire now.”

“Yeah, okay.”

With that, Kirk left completely breathless. Apparently he had his answer. Spock seemed to have acted out of complete hormonal, emotional rage. Kirk had only ever seen him hint at an emotional response. This was completely out of character, but Kirk wasn’t hating it. He rolled on his side on the bed, but still couldn’t sleep. Only this time, it was out of bliss in remembering the moment.


	3. Night Off

Alpha shift had ended, which meant Kirk had the whole night off! Nothing interesting was happening since they had a delegate mission soon, so he was going to use the time for relaxation.

“Mr. Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Would you like to join me for dinner?”

“That would be most welcome, sir.”

The crew thought nothing of this. Their superior officers were best friends, and hung out all the time. Little did they now how heated things had gotten a few nights before. Nothing had happened since. They were both trying to figure out the situation in their own heads. Their kiss was out of pure lust. They needed to figure out what they actually felt. Kirk was pretty sure he knew, but Spock was not as certain. 

The pair exited the Bridge and headed straight for the turbo lift. 

“Deck Five,” Kirk ordered.

“Captain, what activity would you like to partake in this evening?”

“I don’t really know.”

“Considering our shift has just ended, I would suggest we merely partake in some light reading. Perhaps a game of chess.”

“That doesn’t sound half bad, Spock.”

The Captain led the way to his quarters. When they entered, Spock sat himself on the chair beside the couch. He picked up the novel sitting on the coffee table. Kirk had gone to get them drinks, and noticed the book as he sat Spock’s cup of tea down for him. 

“Thank you. I was unaware you knew of my fondness for tea.”

“I see you drinking it a lot. I’m observant. You like Hemingway, too?”

“He is a classic author. I did not realize you enjoyed Terran classics.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Kirk said with a smirk. 

“I would not be adverse to finding out.”

Kirk chuckled and moved to sit on the sofa with his glass of wine.

“Why are you on the chair? Come sit by me on the couch.”

Spock tensed up at that remark. He knew that being in such close contact could lead to physical affection. It was the typical response when two people who shared lust for each other were near one another. However, he couldn’t resist Kirk the way he looked right now; sitting with his legs crossed and sipping wine. He took command of the sofa like he took command of the Captain’s chair. Dinner was clearly going to be abandoned tonight.

The Vulcan grabbed his cup and tabbed the magazine page with his finger before moving over to Kirk. He set his cup next to Kirk’s glass, placed himself next to Kirk with minimal space between them, and went back to nonchalantly reading. Kirk knew he was trying to avoid the inevitable, so he picked up his Hemingway book and played along. Silence dragged on; every so often one would take a sip of their beverage. Kirk stole occasional glances at Spock through his peripherals and smiled. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Spock?”

“Yes… Jim?”

“We need to talk.”

“What would you like to discuss?”

“Oh come on! You’re smart enough to know! We had a wet, hot mini make-out session and we’ve said nothing about it since. I see that as a problem.”

“How do you propose we solve the issue?”

“Well… do you want to move forward with this? Or were you just acting irrationally the other night?”

“Vulcans do not act irrationally. Even when my human side is dominating my mind, I do not act without some logic. Also, to answer your question, I believe I would.”

“Really?” 

Kirk’s eyes were gleaming. He figured Spock would say they couldn’t. That it wouldn’t be right. It didn’t help that Kirk felt totally unworthy. Spock deserved better than him. He didn’t know that thought process was a two way street until right then. 

“Are you certain you wish to share a relationship with me? I am not fully human, and therefore cannot provide you with the qualities in a mate you more than likely desire.”

“Why on earth would you say that? Your qualities are exactly why I’m so smitten with you. You’re different. I like it.”

“But you have always been with women. Beautiful women. I am not that.”

“I’ve seen you with a couple of girls myself, Spock. And that’s what makes it so real for me. I want you in ways I could never want a woman. I have no idea why you would ever think you weren’t worthy. If anything, that’s me.”

“You are the best starship captain Starfleet has. I would have only pride within me to call you mine. I must admit the thought had not crossed my mind, but the subject of mating rituals rarely does since my broken bond from T’Pring.”

Kirk did not say anything in response. He merely scooted closer to close the space between them and put his hand on the side of Spock’s face. His thumb rubbed up and down his cheekbone in slow motion before he planted a kiss on his lips. He then wrapped his arm around Spock’s waist and pulled him next to his own hip. Spock gave in to what was happening, and set his head on Kirk’s shoulder. Their books had been abandoned to the spaces on their far sides

Kirk brushed his hand across the top of Spock’s hair, and kissed his scalp in the middle. If Spock leaned in closer at that contact, Kirk wouldn’t mention it. The Vulcan was being vulnerable with him for the first time, and he wasn’t about to ruin that. Kirk let out a yawn. 

“I believe you need rest.”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted.”

“I will leave you.”

“Actually? Would you wanna stay? I’m a pretty huge cuddle bug, and haven’t had anybody to sleep with in a long while.”

“Gladly.”

“Thanks.”

Spock retreated to his quarters to put on his regulation pajamas, completed his nighttime hygiene regiment, and joined Kirk on his bed (who was wearing only his regulation pajama pants). Did he always sleep like that Spock wondered? Probably. It fit his overall character. The two laid on their backs awkwardly next to one another. Kirk couldn’t stay like that, so he rolled over to face Spock. He nestled his head onto Spock’s shoulder and used it as a pillow. Without looking away from the ceiling, Spock draped his left arm over Kirk as if to make him feel safe. Kirk hummed in contentment and dozed off. Spock glanced over and enjoyed the image of watching him sleep for a while before going unconscious himself.


	4. Zaelia IV

“Good morning,” Kirk said sleepily.

“It is indeed,” Spock replied with his fingers stroking the side of Kirk’s cheek. 

Last night had been the largest milestone in either of their lives; emotionally that is. The totally logical Mister Spock had just let down his mental guard with his Captain…something completely against his code. 

Kirk snuggled in closer to Spock’s side and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Spock proceeded to brush his lips against Kirk’s forehead and smooth the top of his hair with his hand. Kirk responded by lifting his head to capture those lips furiously. He was always so horny in the mornings, and now he had someone to project that onto. Spock moaned into the kiss and twisted into his hair those fingers that had just been gently stroking it. 

“Cap—Jim, I do not believe now would be an appropriate time for—“ 

Spock was shushed by his Captain pinning his arms to the mattress. He then proceeded to lick from the Vulcan’s jaw all the way up to the pointed tip of those beautiful ears. Spock shuddered under the contact. Those long green digits grasped at Kirk’s shoulder blades and massaged all the way down to the hem of his boxers. He teasingly slipped the tips of his fingers under the fabric to Kirk’s skin; keeping intense contact with those now plump lips while doing so. 

“Gods, Spock,” Kirk sighed.

Kirk’s hips were then gripped firmly by both of his Vulcan’s hands, but instead of moving closer to Kirk, Spock rolled him off and to the side. 

“We have shift in ten minutes, Jim.”

“Why you little—,” Kirk sighed with an exasperated breath

Spock went to their shared bathroom while Kirk laid sprawled out on the bed still trying to comprehend what had just occurred.

That tease. Getting me all excited just to leaving me hanging…

****************************************************************************************************  
“Approaching Zaelia IV’s orbit now, Captain,” Sulu announced from the Bridge helm.  
“Very good, Mister Sulu. Keep her steady until we receive landing transmissions. Uhura, please contact Zaelia IV’s arrival crew and notify them of our approach.”

The landing party assembled in the Transporter Room; ready to greet the Zaelia IV Ambassadors. It consisted of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and two security men. They were greeted by the head Ambassador, Kerchev. He stood at about six feet tall; his skin had a coral pigment, but his hair was fashioned just like a human’s (the style of Kirk’s actually). The traditional dress garb he wore contained crystal jewels down both sides on top of purple silk. The green eyes he sported were a bright emerald; Kirk swore he could have blinded somebody with their vibrancy. 

“I am Captain Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise.”

“Yes, I am aware of that. We welcome you to our planet, Captain.”

“My First Officer, Mister Spock, and Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy,” Kirk gestured towards the two men with pride. 

“I am to understand that the Federation wishes to add Zaelia IV to its ally list. What would we gain from being your comrade, Captain?”

“We offer protection, and supplies whenever you need them. In return, we would like to mine for minerals that could be very useful to our medical staff.”

“I see. Dr. McCoy, do you agree with the Captain? Would our minerals greatly benefit you?”

“Yes, yes it would. Seeing as the contents would boost the immune system by 200%, we could potentially prevent disease from causing damage to the body system. I would call that a great benefit, Ambassador.”

“I concur with you Doctor. Please, let us take this into the dining room and we shall discuss the matter over a banquet.”

****************************************************************************************************

Kerchev led the party into a large room with gold chandeliers hanging across the length of the ceiling. The dinner table was a dark cherry wood with an entire feast placed on top of the tablecloth. As if it wasn’t fancy enough, there were candles lit across from each guest’s plate. 

Kirk took his spot at the table next to Spock. McCoy flanked on Spock’s other side. The two redshirts were across from them; seated with the Ambassador’s security team. Suddenly, Spock noticed something on his thigh; it was Kirk’s hand! He was rubbing down to his knee and back in slow strokes. A totally illogical way to behave during a formal dinner. Spock’s eyes bulged out a bit before he quickly adjusted his appearance. However, it did not go unnoticed by McCoy. He peered over his right shoulder at the two, and saw the action. His eyes also bulged, but he was not so quick to contain his shock.

“Is something the matter, Doctor,” The Ambassador asked. 

“Oh no. Nothing at all. Small back spasm. My apologies.”

“You are quite alright. We Zaelians are afflicted with muscle spasms as well, so I understand the feeling.”

Bones flashed a quick “I’m going to kill you” glance over to Kirk before turning his attention back to Kerchev. 

Kerchev toasted, “To New Friends”, and they ate their decadent meal. 

The negotiations did not take long as there were not many stipulations for either party. Zaelia IV would be a part of the Federation. A starship would be sent to gather minerals each quarter of the year, and in exchange, the same starship would bring supplies they could not get on their planet. They would also send help if ever needed (in case Klingons try to enter the quadrant sometime). 

The food was almost all of earth origin. Almost like a Thanksgiving meal. Kirk and McCoy were ecstatic at the sight of turkey, mashed potatoes (and gravy of course), cranberry sauce, and green bean casserole. The Zaelians really did their research. The conversation was actually quite satisfying. They were all sharing stories like old friends. Kirk really enjoyed Kerchev’s company, and was proud to be able and serve on the mission to gain them as an ally for the Federation. 

It had only been a few minutes since finishing their meal that Kirk and Spock’s eyes began to go bloodshot and slightly roll back in their heads. Kirk tightened his grip on Spock’s knee (yes it was still there) for stabilization. Spock grabbed the edge of the table. McCoy saw them, and held onto Spock’s elbow to try and help him. Both of their heads spun in a small circle before they fell back in their chairs and fainted; crashing to the ground. McCoy’s eyes bugged out.

“Jim?! Spock?! Hey, hey wake up you two.”

“Are they unconscious,” Kerchev asked.”

“No, they’re just relaxing on the floor. Yes they’re unconscious!”

“I will have my medical team assist them in our infirmary down the hall.”

“I would rather check them myself. Thank you for the offer though.”

“I really must insist. You have no medicines with you or full-scale scanners. My nurses and medical staff will take good care of them.”

“Well, I wanna go with ‘em.”

“Absolutely,” Kerchev replied with a smile. 

Bones followed the nurses with stretchers down the hall. However, he was only halfway there when he felt a small pinch in his neck; then blackness. When he woke up he was on the Enterprise Sickbay… and the transporters were crashed. Kirk and Spock were down there with their medical team. Lord knows what was happening to them…

 

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk and Spock woke up on an exam table. They looked over when two Zaelian nurses glanced at each other and snickered. 

“Why are you laughing,” Kirk questioned.

“No reason, sir. Our apologies,” one replied still having a smile plastered on her beautiful face. 

“What happened to us?”

“You fainted.”

“Both of us? That certainly doesn’t seem right.”

“Perhaps you consumed too much alcohol, sirs.”

“Alcohol does not effect Vulcans,” Spock stated; curious. 

“The food could have tranquilizing effects. The meat served does that, does it not?”

“I suppose so,” Kirk slightly gave in. Spock would not.

“I find it hard to believe that the both of us would simultaneously lose consciousness over a piece of meat.”

“That is the only explanation we have, sir. You have been treated with a boosting immunization, and can return to your ship when you wish.”

“Where is our CMO? He didn’t faint clearly since he is not here.”

“He has beamed back aboard your ship.”

“He left us?”

“Kerchev insisted since waiting here would be useless.”

Kirk just nodded. He was contemplating. It wasn’t like Bones to just leave him. He followed the two of them like a dad chasing two arrogant kids. It just didn’t add up. It was clear Spock wasn’t buying it either. Then again, convincing him of anything without hard evidence was difficult. The two of them seemed fine and their usual selves, so they exited the infirmary, said their thanks to Kerchev, and beamed back aboard. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Cap’n!”

“Hey there, Scotty. How’s it going?”

“Cap’n! You’re… you’re here! The transporter beams worked!”

“Yes, they did. What’s got you in such a spin, Scotty?”

“Sir, the transporters have been jammed since Dr. McCoy beamed back on board. ‘E ‘ad no knowledge of ‘ow ‘e got ‘ere, and said you two were still down there after going unconscious. We feared what was ‘appening to the two of ya down there.”

“Is McCoy okay?”

“Fit as a fiddle!. Said something got jabbed into his neck. Everything went black, and ‘ere ‘e was back on the ship.”

Spock stepped more forward with his eyebrow arched. He was clearly trying to map out exactly what happened. There was something more to the events that occurred down there. Not a string of coincidences. However, he felt no different, and neither did his Captain. Why would they attack Dr. McCoy and send him back without them? Why not let him oversee them? 

Kirk’s thoughts were singular. Why were those nurses snickering? … 

“Mr. Scott, you have the con. Spock and I need to figure out just what happened down there. 

“Aye, sir.”

With that he left, and Kirk and Spock remained in the transporter room. They remained in their minds for a few minutes before Kirk finally spoke up. 

“Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Do you think they did something to us?”

“Unfortunately, I must succumb to that conclusion. We fell unconscious, woke up in a medical facility, and neither us nor Doctor McCoy have any recollection or idea of how it happened. This leads me to believe we should be alert for any changes within ourselves.”

“Would you consider me being really turned on right now a change?”

“Normally, I would say ‘no’ due to your usual state. However, there is nothing occurring in this moment or past moments to lead you to be aroused.”

“Well, I am. And you look delicious.”

“Jim, we cannot—“

“You don’t feel anything?”

Kirk walked over to Spock and grabbed both of his hands; intertwining their fingers. Spock could feel how hot Kirk’s flesh was, and it transferred to him. He was set on fire with a fever coursing through his blood. It felt like Pon-Farr. But it couldn’t be. However, it was certainly being simulated. He needed Kirk… right now. 

“We can be in my quarters within 2.8 minutes.”

“Better hope we make it,” Kirk huffed out.


	5. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That handcuff warning comes into play here ;)

“Lights to 20%,” Kirk commanded with his lips still glued to Spock’s. 

The lights went from full brightness to a sort of dim halo around his quarters. Kirk smiled against the Vulcan’s face as those beautifully long digits gripped at the bottom of his dress shirt. Their lips broke long enough for Spock to pull the cloth over Kirk’s head. His fingers slid down the front of the bronzed chest with pure fascination. Beads of sweat began to form all over Kirk’s skin. 

“Spock,” he breathed heavily, “what are you doing?”

“I am merely admiring your form.”

“Would you mind if I admired your form?”

“It would seem logical considering that you cannot ‘take me to bed’ if I am still clothed.”

“Never say never, Mr. Spock,” Kirk replied with a wink. 

Kirk gripped the bottom of Spock’s shirt with his teeth, and dragged it slowly up his torso. Spock’s breath hitched at the feeling of Kirk panting over his flesh. When the shirt reached his neckline, Spock took lifted his hands to assist the human with getting it over his head. The fabric clung to his perfect black hair, and ruffled it up until it looked tousled. Kirk laughed at how “human” Spock looked, and pressed it back down whilst kissing him feverishly once more. 

Spock traced his fingers around Kirk’s waistband; the same way as earlier that morning. Only this time, his hand moved further down until he reached his target. Kirk moaned with arousal as the Vulcan clasped his hand around his member. The strokes began slowly; Spock’s fingers squeezing and thumbing ever-so gently down Kirk’s shaft. Then, he started to pump more furiously to get Kirk right where he wanted. 

“Spock,” Kirk croaked out. 

Kirk’s hand joined Spock’s as he released the green hued digits from his member. Spock look perplexed, and remained that way as Kirk slid behind him. His tanned fingers grabbed Spock’s pant hem and pulled him backwards toward the bed. When his calves reached the foot of the mattress, he fell down as Spock toppled on top of him. Spock immediately turned himself over so the two were chest to chest; their faces close, but not touching. 

“What now?” Kirk asked. 

“Now? Now there will be no more talking.”

“For what purp—“   
“Shush,” Spock chimed in as his cupped his hand over Kirk’s mouth. 

Kirk’s head nodded up and down, and Spock removed his hand. 

“Without speaking, I require the location of your handcuffs. I know you have them. Nobody with a sexual prowess such as yourself has sexual relations without means of a little…embellishment.”

Kirk once more nodded his head in compliancy, and stretched out his left arm to the nightstand drawer handle. Rummaging around, his fingers finally felt what he needed; the red fuzz around those metal binding circles. The cuffs dangled in front of Kirk’s now grinning face, and that sight was too much for Spock to handle. 

Spock took the handcuffs from Kirk’s hand, and pinned the wrist that was just holding them to the bars of the headboard. He undid the circle and enclosed Kirk’s now sweaty wrist in it. He did the same to the right hand. Kirk was now strapped to the bed, and he was all Spock’s to do with what he pleased. 

The Vulcan’s lips found his human’s once more, but did not stay for long. They began a trail down Kirk’s neck, across his shoulders, and down his sides. Spock’s head was now within his Captain’s reach, so Kirk captured one of those gorgeous green points into his mouth. He bit the tips with a gentle growl. This made his First Officer animalistic himself. His eyes widened, and he ripped Kirk’s pants off with one swift swipe. The man’s member was weeping with pre-cum. Spock continued his path of kisses down to it, and wrapped his lips around the hardening flesh. His mouth moved up in down in a fluid motion. Kirk was wriggling side to side with impatience. 

“Yes, Spock!”

Spock lifted his face from his task to say, “I told you not to speak.” 

“Hmph.”

Spock’s mouth went back to its work until Kirk came with a shout. The Vulcan crawled back up to Kirk’s face, cupped it with his hands, and planted a fresh kiss on every inch of it. 

“You know, it’s getting kind of awkward with me naked, and you still dressed from the waist down,” Kirk teased. 

“I see your point.” Spock replied with his version of a grin as he looked at his still zipped pants. 

“No shushing? Does this mean I can talk again?”

“Yes. I just wanted you to enjoy that last act rather than comment on it.”  
“Well then! Who knew your logic would give me pleasure? So, what would you like to do now, Mr. Spock?”

“I was under the impression we should copulate now. I believe what we just engaged in was only what humans terms as ‘foreplay’.”

“You would be correct as usual. Let’s get started, shall we? Although, that would require you to undo these cuffs.”

“I do not see why. We can accomplish coitus without your hands.”

That kinky little tease! Digs the bondage, does he?

“Very well. Please enlighten me.”

Spock was more than willing as he unzipped his pants in the most seductive manner. He slid them off, and threw them haphazardly off the side of the bed (a most unusual behavior for him). He then pressed himself down onto Kirk’s body. Their skin rubbed together, and Spock lifted his head in order to allow Kirk’s lips to meet his own. 

“Do you also keep your lubrication in the nightstand?”

“Yeah. Guess this means I’m bottom?” Kirk said with a wink. 

“Considering you are chained to the bed and pinned underneath me, I would say that qualifies you as the submissive partner in this circumstance.”

“God, you just made being bottom smart and sexy.”

Spock reached across his partner’s body and fished for the lube. Once found, he twisted off the cap and greased his member with it. He then took some on his index finger and slid it around the outside of Kirk’s hole. Kirk writhed underneath him at the touch; the handcuffs clanging against the headboard as he struggled to get out of them. He wanted so desperately to touch the Vulcan. Little did he know he would get his wish. 

The now greased member slid ever-so slightly into Kirk’s opening. As this happened, Spock’s free hand moved to undo one cuff. Kirk’s right wrist fell like a stone to his side, and he now lay hanging by one hand in the cuffs. Spock sensed the issue with this, and moved immediately to undo the left cuff and let Kirk fall. Kirk sighed in relief, and turned his head to expose his neck while Spock showered it with kisses. Kirk’s hands were finally allowed to grab those muscular shoulder blades, and touch the flesh he had been longing to this entire time. He wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist, and clung to him like a life-raft. Spock took this move to mean he was ready. He pushed farther into Kirk’s hole; stretching the muscle to allow for his member to enter. He pulled back a bit, and pushed back in even farther. Kirk gasped at this contact, and captured Spock’s lips once more. He was in utter euphoria with the feeling of Spock inside him. They rocked back and forth before Spock came inside of Jim with a moan. 

“Jim, I believe the correct term here would be…checkmate.”

“Did you really just compare our sex to chess?”

“Affirmative. I have captured your King; therefore I am the victor.”

“Again, Mr. Spock, you have made logical topics extremely sexy.”

Spock kissed Kirk and rolled off of him. However, their distance was not hindered by this. Spock wrapped his arm around Kirk’s waist, and pulled him up against his chest. His lips pressed against the ruffled hair, and Kirk cooed in response. He was still glistening from his arousal sweat, and yet Spock was still perfectly dry. Of course those Vulcan genes would allow him to look just as perfect after sex as he did before. However, there seemed to be a chill coming from him. Kirk sensed this, and pulled the blankets up over them. He would rather be hot than lay in bed with a chilly Vulcan. He snuggled in closer to Spock (if that was even possible), and lulled into sleep with those beautiful lips pressed against his tousled locks. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into the two of them, but he didn’t care. He finally had what he had been craving. What he had yet to figure out was that Spock was craving it just as much; if not more.


	6. Bubbly

“Good morning, ashaya,” Spock whispered as Kirk’s eyes flickered open. 

“What’d you just call me?”

“Beloved.”

“I’m your beloved,” Kirk asked perplexed. 

“Yes, Jim. You are.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“If you are apprehensive towards me saying this, please… tell me.”

“No! No… I just … wow.”

Kirk nuzzled closer into the Vulcan. The two were facing, and Kirk went for a very small, chaste kiss on those beautiful lips. Spock looked surprised, but was not unhinged by the events. He shared affection for Kirk… a most unexpected turn of events. 

“I’m gonna shower. Wanna come with me?”

“I would be honored.”

The two rolled out of their sheet cocoon completely naked and walked to their shared bathroom. Spock grabbed towels from the shelf and hung them on the hook for after. Kirk checked the temperature to ensure that it was warm enough for Spock to handle. He then stepped in and let the magnificent droplets pour all over his skin. It felt like every nerve of his was on fire with desire. Each tear that hit his flesh sent him spinning. Spock came in and stood behind him; his arms wrapped around his abdomen. 

“You are so beautiful, my Jim.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kirk sighed out. 

Kirk melted like putty into his First Officer’s embrace. He let his head fall into the crook between Spock’s next and shoulders, and he moaned as the water continued to play with him. Spock turned him around to face him, and kissed him with more affection and passion than ever before. He desired his Captain in every known way, and he didn’t need a mind meld to know that Kirk wanted him back. 

Spock grabbed the tube of shower gel and let the blue liquid slide down Kirk’s back. He then took his fingers and massaged the suds into him. Kirk continued to groan as his nerves only got more wired and pleasured. Spock moved his fingers down to Kirk’s butt, and squeezed gently while rubbing the gel in circles. Kirk fell forward as his bones turned to jelly, but Spock moved to catch him before he hit the floor of the ceramic enclosure. 

Spock cradled Kirk like a baby, and carried him out of the shower. 

“Wait, wait, wait. You didn’t get to wash yourself.”

“The water will be sufficient for the day.”

“And why is that?”

“Because we will be needing another shower in approximately 57.2 minutes.”

“Oh,” Kirk asked with a stunned smile.

“Yes,” Spock replied with a curl to his lip. 

Spock placed Kirk on the bed and settled on top of him. Round 2 was going to be fun. 

***************************************************************************************************

“Oh gods…” Kirk moaned as he leaned over the toilet to wretch once more. 

Spock stood outside the doors of the bathroom; wanting desperately to do anything he could to soothe his Jim. 

“I wish to assist you.”

“I’m fine, Spock. Just go away. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

The doors swished open to reveal Spock looking more concerned than ever. 

“Firstly, you will never be ugly to me. Second, you need me.”

“I’m just sick. Must be a kink in the replicators today. I”ll be alright.”

Spock grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with lukewarm water. He then slid to the ground, and gently pushed Kirk’s clammy head into his lap. The cloth was laid on his forehead, and Kirk moved closer to the Vulcan’s midsection. 

“But thank you.”

“You are welcome, Jim.”

Kirk did not get to stay still long before his stomach attacked again. He hurled into the toilet once more as Spock rubbed soothing circles into his back; trying to make relaxing noises. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Dammit, Jim! Why didn’t you come see me earlier?”

“Oh hush, Bones. It’s just a stomach bug.”

“The Captain of the best starship in the galaxy is throwing up for three weeks in a row, and he doesn’t think to come see his CMO?”

“Sorry.”

“Let’s just check you out, okay?”

Kirk laid on the bio-bed, and waited to be scanned. Soon after, the familiar whizzing noise started, and the portable device was waved over him like a magic wand. However, the first scan was not the only one; Bones went up and down again with a perplexity on his face unmatched by even Spock. 

“What is it, Bones?”

“Jim I… “ he looked back at the scanner and started tapping it to see if the system was broken. 

“What, Bones,” Kirk asked again; more distressed. 

“You’re pregnant, Jim.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I don’t understand. The scanner… it’s showing HCG levels high enough for pregnancy. But… Jim, pull your shirt up. 

“What? Why?”

“Just do it!”

Bones took out the ultrasound wand and pressed it to Kirk’s now gooey with gel abdomen. The grainy image appeared, and there was a tiny blob; a figure that was shaped like a kidney bean. So small, yet so recognizable. Kirk’s baby…Spock’s baby. Kirk’s eyes showed fear and awe in spades, and he began to weep. Bones offered him a tissue, and comforted him by rubbing his shoulder. 

“I have a baby inside me,” Kirk dead-panned. 

“It looks that way. Only trouble is I can’t seem to figure out how in the blazes it’s even possible.”

Kirk looked up from his tear stained hands.

“Zaelia IV.”

“What?”

“Zaelia IV. Kerchev. Spock and I fainted, woke up in medical, and had no idea what had happened to us. The snickering… the nurses were snickering at us. We were on exam tables…”

“You think they did this?”

“Who else?! How else can I, a man, get pregnant?!”

McCoy rubbed Kirk’s shoulder again. He then pushed his head to his chest, and embraced him in a hug. Kirk was like his son, and his whole world was just turned upside down. Hell, even Bones couldn’t truly wrap his head around it. He could comfort him, though. 

“It’s gonna be okay, kid. We’ll figure it out.”

“This can’t be happening. What am I supposed to do?”

“First of all, tell Spock.”

“How? He’s gonna freak. What if he doesn’t want it? What if he leaves me because he can’t handle it?”

“Then we deal with it. Don’t be so quick to judge him, Jim. He may want it. From what I can see, he certainly wants you. The real question here is do you want it? Do you wanna have the baby?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Well then, that’s a start! I will watch over this whole thing Jim, I promise. Now, you gotta go handle Spock.”

“Oh my gods, Spock! What do you think they did to Spock?”

“From what I can tell, nothing. He doesn’t exemplify any of the symptoms you do, right?”

“No.”

“Then that’s all we have to go on. Until something else happens, we have to assume that it’s just you. Try and keep calm, Jim. Stress isn’t good in your condition.”

“Condition? I don’t think I like the sound of that.”

“Well that’s what it is. Now keep your wits about you and go tell your boyfriend he knocked you up,” Bones said with a smirk.


	7. My Baby Daddy

Spock walked into his Captain’s quarters after shift. He knew he had an appointment with Doctor McCoy to discuss his vomiting, and was very eager to find out what was wrong. He hated seeing his mate (he’s supposed that what he was) like this. When he walked in he found Kirk scrunched up on his bed with the covers over him. It sounded like he was crying…

The Vulcan was instantaneously by his side. He ran his fingers down the side of Kirk’s head, and wiped away the tears with his finger. 

“Ashaya, what is the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“It is clearly not ‘nothing’. You are crying. That constitutes either extreme sadness or happiness. Therefore I have to surmise you are one or the other. From your current position, I would say the former option.”

“I’m not sad. I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why do you feel this way?”

“‘Cause you’ll think I’m a freak. You’ll never wanna see me again, and you won’t be mine anymore.”

“Now I must insist you inform me. If it is so serious that you believe I would do such a thing, it must be severe.”

“I suppose you could call it that.”

Spock undid the covers to reveal Kirk shirtless with his pajama pants on. His hair was ruffled from laying down. To Spock, he looked perfect. He pulled him to sitting up, and rested his head on his shoulder. He cooed to Kirk as if he was soothing an infant, and rocked him slightly. Kirk was so content right there, but pulled back after a while; the guilt was killing him. 

Rather than speaking, he took Spock’s hand and placed it right on his midsection. Spock’s eyebrow raised. 

“I do not understand.”

“I know what they did to us on Zaelia IV. Or to me, at least.”

Kirk closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. Spock could feel his fingers twitching against the hand that held his on his stomach. Spock’s palm was becoming warm. 

“It is okay, Jim. Please just… tell me.”

“We’re gonna have a baby.”

Spock’s eyes darted from Kirk’s to his abdomen; then widened. He pushed his hand gently in more to the flesh, and a small smile was on his face. Kirk had never seen Spock even come close to a smile. It actually calmed him. 

“You are pregnant?”

“That’s what Bones says.”

“You are certain it is mine?”

“Who else have I made passionate love to in the month,” Kirk replied with a smirk on his face. 

“Jim, that is… that is…”

Spock couldn’t finish, but forced his lips onto Kirk’s. He crawled on top of him and Kirk’s head crashed into the pillow behind him. Spock’s hands cupped his face, and he placed small butterfly kisses on each of his eyes, and continued to cover the surface area of his face. Kirk smiled the whole time, and kissed back whenever Spock found his lips again. He was so fearful Spock would leave and never come back. Now here he was; showing all of his affection openly. However, Kirk’s mind was racing, so he stopped the affection. 

“You’re not even concerned about how it happened?”

“It is clear that the Zaelians altered something in you, and added a faux-uterus into your abdomen. What is there to be concerned about?”

“The fact that they abducted us and performed god damned surgery! Who knows what they did to you! You’re not even worried?!”

“I am not. We are both relatively healthy in retrospect. We are having a child. A child that is the product of our bond. I can be nothing but pleased in this instant. As for what they did to me, I am uncertain. I cannot sense anything amiss, so I must assume that I need not be ‘worried’ until an anomaly makes itself known.”

Kirk stared at his brilliant lover; stunned and in awe. He could not have come up with a better answer in his largest fantasy. The two sat there in silence with their foreheads touching and hands intertwined; staring down at Kirk’s midsection. 

“A child,” Kirk whispered.

“A child, Spock replied just as soft; with a bend down to kiss Kirk’s stomach.


	8. T'hy'la

“Well hello there boys!”

“I fail to see why you are so elated, Doctor.”

“My pseudo-son and his Vulcan boyfriend get knocked up, and you expect me to be mad? I’ll admit, you two drive a man to drink. But I can’t wait to see the little booger!”

“Pardon me, Doctor?”

“An earth term of endearment, Spock,” Kirk replied with a smile. 

“Alright, Jimmy-boy. Climb on up on the bio-bed, and let’s get a look at your little miracle.”

Kirk did as he was told, pulled his shirt up, and watched intently as the gel was poured onto him. It was so cold! It didn’t last long, and he was distracted when Spock came and sat in the chair beside the bed. Kirk extended his arm, and reached out for him. Spock obliged; wrapping his hand around his mate’s. Just after this, the grainy screen showed up like Kirk had recently seen. He forgot Spock hand’t seen it yet…

Spock’s eyes fixated on the screen. The blob was not recognizable as a person yet, but it was enough to strike him in a way he did not think possible. His grip tightened on Kirk’s, and he leaned over to kiss him again. 

“Disgusting idiots,” Bones muttered. 

****************************************************************************************************

When Kirk and Spock left, Bones went to his cabinet to retrieve his special bottle of whiskey. He already didn’t have much experience in the OB/GYN side of medicine, and now he was caring for his first known male pregnancy… it was his best friend and only family… not to mention that the fetus is an alien hybrid. Oh yeah… this oughta be fun. But he was the best surgeon in Starfleet; he would do whatever it took to get that baby out safely. 

****************************************************************************************************

 

“Spock? Could I sleep with you tonight?”

“You continuously ask me this, Jim. Why is this? I am sure you know what my answer will be.”

This was the third week in a row of the pair sharing a bed at night. Yet, Jim still could not help but feel as if he would suddenly be unwelcome one day. He was not used to committed relationships, and so not being turned away puzzled him. As did the fact that his heart felt like it would burst every time he looked at those beautiful pointed ears, and green blushed cheeks. 

“I know. Still…”

“Jim. If I may be so bold, I wish to acquire if you would be opposed to permanently sharing a room with me.”

“You want me to live with you?”

“I believe that is what I said.”

Kirk chuckled at this remark. He snuggled closer to Spock and planted a kiss on his face. 

“I would love nothing more. But who’s room will we move into?”

“I was thinking we would move into yours. It is bigger, and should make for more logical living quarters for two people. Mine, if you wish, could belong to our child.”

Kirk’s eyes welled up with tears at this.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m just so happy.”

“As am I.”

Spock pulled Kirk’s head onto his shoulder and began to card his fingers through the fine hair. He bent his head down to brush his lips against his mate’s. His Captain was giving him everything he had secretly wanted since childhood. Spock was so incandescently happy. 

“Jim?”

“Yes, love?”

“May I show you something?”

“Of course. Anything.”

Those perfect digits moved to Kirk’s psi points. The Vulcan closed his eyes as he slid his other hand to Kirk’s abdomen. Concentrated, he showed him how he was feeling. Kirk’s breath hitched at the feelings overwhelming him. Love, joy, protectiveness. Spock was going to do whatever it took to care for Jim and the baby… Kirk saw that so clearly now. He loved it. Jim realized at that moment that he did too.

When the meld ended, Spock began trailing kisses down Kirk’s body. He stopped at his stomach; focusing on that spot particularly. His hands rubbed circles around the skin there as he peppered kisses around it. Kirk gasped and smiled at this contact. Who knew this news would get his lover so touchy? He massaged those pointed ears while the kisses continued, and Spock couldn’t help but smile at this. Very few things had ever made him smile… but this was most definitely one of them. Those lips made their way down lower until he got to the hem of Kirk’s boxers. 

“I need to divest you of these,” Spock murmured as he slid the fabric down to Kirk’s knees. 

“Real— ooohhh.”

Lips curved around Kirk’s member, and the warmth of Spock’s breath sent him over the edge. His hands gripped the sheets, and his hips bucked up. Spock took his hands, pressed them back down, and held them there as Kirk came. Spock swallowed it; something Kirk did not think he would do. 

“What brought that on?”

“As I said before. You have made me so… happy. I wished to show you just how much so.”

“I think… I think I love you, Spock. It’s this deep feeling that I can’t shake. I don’t want to shake it. It’s the best feeling I have ever experienced.”

“I believe I love you as well, t’hy’la.”

“Wanna define that one for me, sweetheart?”

“Definitions combined… soulmate.”

“That’s a hefty statement.”

“I will not repeat it if it bothers you. Although I am quite sure I will still think it.”

“No, no you don’t have to. Just still getting used to the emotional side of you. I like it. I like it a lot. And I’m beginning to think I agree.”

Kirk pulled Spock down onto him and kissed him with adoration. Then the pair spooned together, and Kirk fell asleep with Spock rubbing circles on his abdomen. 

“I hope you are a girl,” Spock whispered when he thought Kirk was unconscious. 

“Me too,” Kirk whispered back with a cunning smile on his face. 

Spock blushed that beautiful emerald hue when he knew he had been heard, but Kirk turned and gave him an encouraging peck on the cheek before rolling back over to sleep.


	9. Two for the Price of One

“Alright, Jimbo! Time to scan ya again. I bet we can even hear the little heartbeat today if my gestation results are correct.”

“Really,” Kirk asked with hopeful eyes. 

Spock’s eyes lightened at this prospect, and he intertwined he and Kirk’s fingers as the scan began.

The slimy, cold, green gel was placed on Kirk’s abdomen, and his muscles contracted back at the sudden temperature change. 

“T’hy’la, are you alright?”

“Yes, Spock. It’s just cold, that’s all.”

“Excuse me? The Vulcan just called you what?”

“He claimed me as his soulmate a couple of weeks ago.”

“The word, Doctor, translates to friend, brother, and lover. However, when put concisely, soulmate is a more efficient word that combines all of the definitions.”

“Oh my gods you are giving me a headache,” Bones murmured as he rubbed the bridge of his nose; a common act when around Jim Kirk. 

The talking ceased when the figure appeared on the screen. It was still quite small, but looked more like an organism than a bean. Kirk’s eyes began to shine in awe at his baby… their baby. Spock’s gripped tightened on his mate, and he moved closer to examine the picture. 

“It is… beautiful,” the Vulcan stated. 

“Yeah, it really is, isn’t it,” Kirk replied as he looked over at his lover. 

“Hold up boys, you’ll wanna hear this,” McCoy said as he turned a knob.

There it was. The thumping of a tiny little drum. Except the drum was a heartbeat, and it was fast and fluttering with life. 

“It’s a bit quick isn’t it, Bones?”

“Nope, Jim, it’s perfectly normal.”

“I concur, Jim. The child is part Vulcan, and so I would expect its heartbeat to be slightly faster than a human one.”

“Hold on, boys. We may have something else here.”

Kirk and Spock looked at each other with worry. What else could there possibly be?

McCoy moved his wand and turned up the sound again. His face nearly cracked in half with a smile and he shouted out, “I’ll be damned!”

“What, what is it,” Kirk asked nervously.

“It’s… it’s twins. You are carrying two babies, he said still smiling.

Kirk gasped, and when it was confirmed for him, Spock fainted. 

“Oh no! Spock, hey, Spock. Come on love, wake up.”

“He’ll be fine, Jim. He’s just in shock.”

“Two babies? Oh gods, Bones! What am I supposed to do with TWO babies?”

“Make sure they’re the most spoiled rotten hybrid kids in the universe.”

****************************************************************************************************

Spock’s eyes flickered open a bit, but he was confused as to where he was. That was, until he felt those familiar fingers rubbing circles around his scalp. He leaned into the touch, and smelled that arousing scent that came with Kirk’s pregnancy. It was definitely his Jim. He was on the floor, but his head was in Jim’s lap. 

“Jim? Why are you on the floor? It can’t be good for…”

“Ssshhh. It’s fine. I’m hardly pregnant, Spock. I can sit here on the floor and take care of you. Besides, I’m sure I’ve got months of you hovering over me coming, so this is the least I can do for you.”

“You are too good for me.”

“No, love. That would be you who is too good for me.”

“Twins, ashaya. We are having two children.”

“I know. Are you upset?”

“Not at all. On the contrary, I am quite pleased with the news. It is unexpected is all.”

“You can say that again.”

“I am unsure as to why I would do that seeing as you clearly heard me.”

Kirk chuckled at his Vulcan’s naive sense of humor, and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. He helped him up, and they went from Sickbay to their quarters.

****************************************************************************************************

“Mister Sulu, what is our current course?”

“We are headed to Ardania III, sir. A simple cargo mission, and then star mapping for a while.”

“The Admiralty sure doesn’t want us having any fun, do they?”

“I guess not, sir.”

“Alright then. Keep steady on this course, and let me know of any possible alerts. Scotty, you have the con for the rest of alpha shift.”

“Aye, sir.”

Kirk left the Bridge and headed for the mess. He was joining Bones for lunch. As a pleasant surprise, Uhura was with him. He rarely saw her outside of her communications seat. 

“Hey, Jim!”

“Hello, Captain.”

“Uhura, please. You can call me Jim when off-duty.”

“Yes… Jim,” she replied with a small smile. 

“So, how are you feeling today?”

“Good, Bones. Better than usual actually.”

“I meant to ask you about that. You seem to be absent more often lately. Is everything okay? Are you well?”

“Yeah, Uhura, I’m fine. Just a lot of allergies and minor viruses. You know me… always have some kind of ailment going on.”

She chuckled at the truth he had just spilled out. Good thing he had those reasons for excuses. He didn’t want to tell the crew yet, and he would be sure to apologize for lying to her when he did. Kirk really liked Uhura, and felt bad keeping things from her. 

After a bit of banter, she left to go to the rec room. That’s when Bones turned to him with a cunning smile on his face. 

“What’s that look for?”

“Oh, nothin’. Just love how good you are at hiding this. But I warn you, based on the fact that you now have TWO buns in the oven, I’m guessing you won’t be able to hid it for much longer.”

“I’m gonna get that big so fast?”

“Yep, Jim. You are. Say goodbye to that flawless body.”

“I was already preparing for that, but not so quickly.”

“I don’t have a timeline or anything, but I gather you only have two more months before it is undeniable that something is up.”

“Two months?! Oh! That’s more than I was thinking. I can handle that.”

“Good,” McCoy said while adding a reassuring pat to this shoulder. 

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk was busy chatting with his crewmen around the ship before returning to his quarters for the night. When the door swished open, the smell of pasta and wine filled the air. To top that off, his perfect lover stood at the kitchen with a cute little navy blue apron on. Where’d he even get that? Kirk didn’t care; it was all domestic and adorable. 

“Well hello to you too.”

“T’hy’la. I was not expecting you for another 20 minutes.”

“Oh? Do I need to leave?”

“Absolutely not. It is a pleasant surprise.”

Spock crept up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He planted kisses down Kirk’s neck, and his victim leaned back onto him; reveling in his touch. 

“How are you today, my Jim?”

“Great, actually. No movement still, but the morning sickness has basically subsided, so that’s a plus.”

“Indeed it is,” the Vulcan said with a smile that only Jim could pull out of him. 

“I see you cooked.”

“Yes. Vegetarian pasta cooked in white wine sauce. Is that acceptable?”

“Oh yes. I’m starved! But why vegetarian?”

“The children will not gain nutrients from meat because of their Vulcan genetics. It is the same reason I do not consume it.”

“I honestly thought you just didn’t like it. Good to know you are being logical as always.”

They ate their meal and shared about their day. When finished, Kirk had more energy than he knew what to do with. 

“Spock? Are you interested in some dessert tonight?”

“I am unsure. What do you propose?”

Kirk walked into the other room, and came back with those pesky velvet handcuffs. He leaned on the doorframe, and dangled them on his index finger with a sneaky smile on his face.

“Ashaya…”

“Not interested?”

“No. It’s just… those are how we came to be in our current predicament.”

“Exactly why I chose them,” Kirk replied; still smiling. 

Kirk pulled Spock into the bedroom with him and ordered the lights to dim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I shall finish what I have started here...


	10. Hold Me Now; Hold My Heart

Spock followed Kirk into the bedroom with a small smirk on his face. He walked right up to the front of him, and pulled those hips right up next to his. He then kissed behind that perfect rounded ear, and let his tongue continue down to his collarbone. It is on that open fleshy area that he dug his teeth in; marking his mate as his own. 

“Ah… Spock. Haaahhh…” Kirk moaned; biting his lip to keep from shouting. 

“I want to hear you vocalize, Jim. Do not hide from me.”

“I thought you preferred silence?”

“Only when I am concentrating. Which is not right now.”

“Oh real—-“

His First Officer reached his arm around and under his Captain’s butt cheeks, then proceeded to throw him over his shoulder. Kirk kicked him playfully until Spock flung him onto the mattress. Kirk moved to his knees, and Spock followed suit in front of him. Spock lifted the command shirt off of him with no effort, and gazed at the form. It was even more gorgeous now knowing that it held their child within it. He launched himself at the form, ready to take him as his own, but was stopped by those human hands holding them apart. 

“My turn,” Kirk said with a cunning smile. 

He tugged that blue shirt towards him and planted a deep kiss onto those Vulcan lips. Spock responded by moving his hand to the nape of his neck and moving closer to that beautiful face. Kirk’s hands remained on the fabric as he pulled it up and over his lover’s head. Fingers automatically moved up and down the sides of that now green tinted flesh. He wrapped his arm around that waist, and they rolled back and forth together; their mouths still moving in tandem. 

Spock decided to get things moving by trailing kisses down Kirk’s chest and moving towards his abdomen. He stopped by his navel, and breathed in the heavy scent that continually seemed to roll off of him. His hands moved in circular motions all over his mate’s midsection. 

“Hmmm,” Kirk sighed at the contact. 

“This pleases you,” Spock asked smiling into his stomach. 

“It certainly feels good.”

“I am glad.”

The Vulcan nuzzled his face deeper into the skin. Kirk wrapped his arms around his back, and kissed the top of his hair. He huffed a laugh out, and tiled Spock’s chin up to look at his eyes. 

“So… whataya say to getting to those handcuffs now?”

“Yes. That would be most acceptable.”

Spock grabbed the cuffs from the nightstand. However, he didn’t keep them when Kirk snatched them from his grasp. Spock’s eyes widened, but were not displeased. In fact, his eyebrow raised in Kirk’s favorite little motion as he eyed the shiny metal dangling in front of him. 

“It’s my turn to chain you up.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes.” Kirk moved to whisper in his ear. “You’re mine now.”

A shudder went down Spock’s spine as Kirk blew air behind his ear. He turned up those alien palms, and placed a kiss right in the middle. He then proceeded to suck on every finger; scraping his teeth off the tips. 

“Now. I want you by the headboard.” 

Spock obliged and leaned up against the pillows. Kirk moved between his legs, raised up on his knees, and locked his wrists onto the metal bars. Spock’s breath hitched at the feeling of the fuzzy material rubbing on his skin. Kirk climbed on top of him and nipped at his collarbone in the same manner that had been done to him before. 

“Jim…”

“Ssshhh. No talking. I’m concentrating.”

Spock huffed at this; his own game was being played. The huffing turned to grunts as Kirk took his right nipple into his mouth and sucked until it was hard. The other one was feeling lonely, so he gave it the same treatment. Spock’s hips were now bucking upwards at the contact. He wanted nothing more then to touch his Captain. The want was replaced by pure desire when kisses started up again; only this time, it ended with his member. Kirk practically ripped those regulation pants and boots off, and gripped those thighs. Using this as leverage, his warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Kirk began to suck up and down on the now hardening appendage. He gagged a little when Spock’s hips once more bucked up towards him. 

“I apologize, ashaya,” Spock managed to croak out. 

Kirk did not reply as he could feel that his love was about to come. A few moments later, thick, sweet liquid poured down his throat. It wasn’t as bad as Kirk had expected, and actually only turned him on more. He smiled up at his writhing partner. 

“And how was that?”

“Most satisfactory.”

“You ready for more?”

“There is more?”

“Oh yeah.”

Kirk eased out of his own pants and boots to prepare for the next activity. He reached over into the nightstand which held all of his play things. A large bottle of lubrication was stashed in there, and he took some onto the tips of his index and middle fingers. Straddling the now panting Spock, Kirk eased one finger into his opening. He probed around, hitting his prostate, and moaning at the pleasure it gave him. This drove Spock mad, and he began to thrash around at the inability to feel him. He could feel his member hardening again at the sight of his t’hy’la. 

The second finger was added, and stretched to ready himself for his lover. Kirk’s eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hung open, and his hips began to roll at the the feeling. He only opened he eyes to stare at his Vulcan. Spock was… sweating! He was glistening, and it was the most amazing sight Kirk had seen (other than the image of his babies). 

“Are you ready for me, ashaya?”

“Yes, oh yes, Jim.” 

More lubrication was rubbed on Jim’s hands, and he rubbed it along Spock’s cock. He could tell he was teasing him now, so he decided not to linger there. Kirk made sure he was nice and hard, and then eased himself down onto the member. He rode there a few seconds before Spock could no longer contain himself. 

“Jim! Please! I need… I need…”

“Oh? You want out, huh? The bail requires some effort.”

At this remark, Spock wrapped his legs around Kirk and pulled him down further. He used this momentum to make the movements harder and more intense. Kirk was gasping from his prostate being hit over and over. 

“That’ll work just fine, Spock,” Kirk creaked out with an aroused smile. 

He released only his right wrist from the cuffs, and Spock took the opportunity to grab the back of his head and pull him forward for a heated make-out session. However, it was getting awkward with only one of Spock’s wrists chained up, so Kirk decided to take pity on him and release his left hand. Spock fell backwards with relief. Kirk rode even harder, and his lover grabbed his shoulder blades, massaged them, and ran his fingers down to his butt. He pulled those cheeks apart and bucked up into his mate. When he came, Kirk could feel the rush inside of him, and he fell onto Spock in exhaustion. Spock took him into his arms, and kissed the top of his head while rubbing his back. 

“Hold on,” Kirk stated. 

He moved off the bed, much to Spock’s dismay, and went to get a warm washcloth. When he came back, he wiped off the two of them, threw the cloth down the laundry chute, and came back to his lover. Spock rolled him on his side, and spooned against the back of him. Kirk used his shoulder as a pillow, and hummed in contentment as his hand pressed gently against his stomach. 

“I love you.”

“And I you, t’hy’la.”

They slept peacefully together that night per usual. That is, until the Red Alert went off. The two rushed into action, but as they got dressed, Kirk materialized and vanished. Someone had kidnapped the Captain. 

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk stood in the middle of a white room. It was completely empty. 

“Where am I? Somebody answer me!”

“Well, well, Captain Kirk. It is very nice to see you again.”

“How do you know me? Show yourself! Now!”

A figure walked through a cut out in the wall; deception written all over him. 

“Kerchev,” Kirk uttered.


	11. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 24 hours! And longer ones at that!  
> This chapter is a bit dark, fair warning. Beware people who are squeamish with needles. It's brief, but it's there.  
> Very protective Spock!  
> Review if there's anything you wanna see in the story!

“It is so nice to see you again, Captain.”

“I cannot extend the same to you. What have you done with my ship?”

“It’s fine. You are the only one who has been effected by us coming here.”

“Then why did I wake up to a Red Alert? That doesn’t usually mean everything is safe and sound, Kerchev.”

“Merely a distraction. With everyone running around to avoid an attack, we could easily beam you here. Nobody to interfere.”

“Why just me?”

“You really have to ask?”

“Yes, I believe I do. We are completely out of the dimension of Zaelia IV, and yet here you are. And while I’m at it, I’d like to know just where ‘here’ is.”

“All in good time, Captain. As to why you are alone, it is because of your current… condition. We are most fascinated by it, and wish to study it.”

Kirk put a protective hand over his abdomen. His usual confident ‘captain’ eyes becoming weary. 

“Stay away from us.”

“Oh, I can’t do that. You need to be studied.”

“Then why let us go? Why not just keep us for your messed up experiment?”

“We could not let you know what we had done. You had to figure that out on your own.”

“You’re sick.”

“In your eyes perhaps. We are an evolving people, Captain. We did not intend to endanger our race by testing out this procedure, so we found a new race for subjection.”

“What about joining with the Federation? Just a hoax?”

“No. That was true.”

“But you planned to test humans. You had to have had this planned all along.”

“Actually, much to your surprise I’m sure, we did not. We were simply holding out until the right test subjects came along. We saw how you and the Vulcan behaved with one another. It was clear you shared adoration for each other, and so we took the opportunity.”

“Just what did you do with Spock?”

“The same as we did to you.”

“He’s pregnant?”

“Clearly not, as our tracking system did not beam him here. However, he does have the same implant that you have acquired. You see, we implanted devices on each of your implants that are activated when the structures are atttached. These trackers allow us to beam you from any point on your ship as long as we’re in range. We hack your Red Alert system, your crew is distracted, and we beam you out.

Kirk just stared him. He couldn’t find words to reply to this evil, sadistic menace. Spock had the implant, but wasn’t pregnant. He was. How was that possible? Spock. Spock would come for him. His ship would find him; they had to. 

“Furthermore, your birth canal will allow you to deliver naturally. This is a safer method, and gives you the ability to experience every aspect.”

“Oh thanks. How kind of you. Unfortunately for you, I have no birth canal. Your little surgeons missed that part.”

“Perhaps not yet,” Kerchev with a cunning smirk. 

Kirk’s face twisted a bit at that remark. 

“How long are these implants active?”

“Forever.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“Well, this bastard has matters to attend to before we begin with your experimentation. My nurses will see to it that you get situated.”

“The hell they will! If you think you are coming anywhere near me or my bab—-“

A nurse came at him from behind and stuck him in the neck with a hypo. There was a never doubt as to why Kirk hated the blasted things. Before he even had a chance to defend himself, he fell to the floor; unconscious.

****************************************************************************************************

Spock went running to the Bridge after Kirk vanished. 

“Mr. Scott! What is our current status?”

“I can’t figure that out, Mr. Spock. All of the engines are up to snuff, and we do not appear to have any threats. 

“Find out, Mr. Scott!”

Spock rushed over to his science station and ran every test he could think of. 

“What is ta matter, sir? You’ve got your panties in your britches more than usual.”

“I believe the Zaelians have taken the Captain. My ‘panties’ have nothing to do with the matter.”

“What do you mean took ‘im?!”

“I mean just that! They have some sort of tracking beam, targeted him, and beamed him out of our quarters.”

“There are no ships on the view screen, sir. I don’t see how it’s possible that he just disa—-“

“Did you check for cloaking devices?”

“Well, no sir.”

“I suggest you do so immediately, Mr. Scott.”

“Aye, sir.”

Scotty went over to his station and scanned. There it was… a non-Federation starship orbiting around them. All communications and transporter capabilities blocked. 

“You better come look at this, Mr. Spock.”

Spock practically ran over and looked at the results himself. 

“Lieutenant Uhura. Hail them.”

“But their communications are blocked off, sir.”

“That is of no relevance to me. Hail them!”

“Yes, sir.”

Uhura furiously pressed her magic buttons to try and get anything from the other ship. No such luck. 

“They are not responding, sir.”

Spock slammed his hands onto the panel; crushing part of it. 

“Scott to Engineering. I need someone up here right away to repair an electrical panel.”

“I apologize for—-“

“No need apologizin’, Mr. Spock. I know you must be in a world of hurt right now.”

“That statement, if I understand it correctly, is an understatement. They have Jim. Not only him, but my children as well. I will not allow them to harm him any further than they may already have.”

“Children,” The entire Bridge crew squeaked out with extreme confusion. 

****************************************************************************************************

When Kirk woke up, his vision was slightly blurred, but still all he could see was white surrounding him. He moved to rub his eyes back into submission, but couldn’t reach his face. Twisting his neck, he noticed restraints on his wrist. The more he observed, he saw that both wrists and both ankles were strapped to the hard table he now lay on. He thrashed around to try and get them loose, but to no avail. This was a far cry from he and Spock’s time last night.

His clothes had been taken, and replaced with a hospital gown that wreaked of sterilization. A nurse stepped in then with a machine rolling behind her. She was definitely the same one that had ‘treated’ him that day on Zaelia IV. Kirk once more began to try and free himself, but her two assistants came from his sides and held him down. 

“You’ll never get away with this! Spock will find me… I know he will.”

Kirk was unsure if he was saying that to threaten them, or to comfort himself. 

The nurse lifted up his gown (thank gods they’d let him keep his briefs on), and tucked it just below his breast line. The machine came closer, and she extended a screen from the side of it over his midsection. It looked like a glass window pane, but quickly ceased after the image appeared. There were his babies. Still tiny and barely noticeable as human, but there none the less. The nurse ran her gloved hands over his skin; trying to see if the embryos would react to her movements. Kirk winced at her touch. It was cold and unloving; unlike Spock’s warm embrace that enveloped him like a blanket. The other two nurses had him pinned down well to his surprise, and he could not even attempt escape. 

“You act as if we are hurting you, Captain,” Kerchev’s voice rang from the far end of the desolate prison. 

“Not yet. But I’m willing to bet that’ll change.”

“That is where you are mistaken. We do not wish harm on you, or your developing child. Quite the opposite actually. We merely wish to ensure that it grows to the best of its capability. We will oversee that it occurs.”

“By treating me like a lab rat?”

“Captain Kirk, you are a product of our planet’s atmosphere. It is only fair that we care for our products.”

“You call tying me down caring for me? You are very wrong there, mister.”

“Enough chit-chatting. Nurse, you may proceed.”

Kirk’s breathing increased; as though huffing with anger would help him in the situation. It was his only available mechanism, after all. She began to massage his abdomen; her fingers uncovered by gloves now, and warm. It felt… good. No it couldn’t! He wouldn’t let it! Kirk began to melt involuntarily under her touch. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head with utter pleasure. Kerchev looked content at the fact that he was successful in rendering the Captain helpless. 

It was then that a fourth nurse came in bearing a needle. She inserted it into his navel while the other nurse continued massaging his abdomen. The needle sucked up liquid from him, and once filled, the nurse left. The other one ceased her touching, and left as well. However, the two keeping their hold on him remained. Kerchev approached him and moved the screen back over him. Studying it, his pupils slightly dilated. 

“Ahhh. This is unexpected, but not unwelcome.”

“What are you talking about, you son-of-a-bitch.”

“I see there are two children. You failed to tell me that during our earlier conversation.”

“I had supposed you already knew that. What did they take in that needle?”

“I did not. It is most… fascinating.”

That was Spock’s word. This devil shouldn’t get to use it. 

“I’ll ask again. What did they take from me?”

“Just some amniotic fluid. We must analyze their complete composition to ensure that we care for them to the best of our ability. For that, we must know their physiology.”

“You’re not going anywhere near them!”

“Oh, but we already have.”

With that, he exited. Kirk was left shaking at the prospects to come. Please let Spock save him. All he wanted was Spock to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. For now, he was alone. And cold. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Ensign Chekov, report,” Spock barked out. 

“Still no traces, sir. We zink zey mey have weft.”

“Impossible.”

“Zey are no longer on the scanners.”

“Perhaps they moved to a different orbit pattern, Ensign? Did you ever consider that possibility?”

“I will check again, sir.”

Chekov was nervous, but could not blame Spock for being so irritable. He would react the same way in his position. It didn’t hurt that Chekov also cared for the Captain, and so he too wanted him back badly. The entire crew did. They would not rest until he was found. 

“Mr. Scott, you have the con. I must see Doctor McCoy at once.”

Spock turned to heads towards Sickbay. Once the turbolift got him there, he stood in turmoil in McCoy’s eyesight. The Georgian wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to a chair. Normally he wouldn’t dare touch Spock, but it was clear he needed it. 

“We must find him. I… I cannot bare the thought of him in pain.”

“We don’t know that’s what’s happenin’ to him.”

“Please spare me the comfort, Doctor. I believe we all know that nothing good is happening. You don’t kidnap the Captain of a starship to play a round of chess.”

“But you do,” Bones replied; half-smiling to lighten the mood. 

“I suppose you are correct. There has to be—-“

Spock was cut-off when he vanished into the white room. McCoy left standing baffled, and contacting the Bridge immediately. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Spock…” Kirk whispered in awe when he materialized. 

“Jim.”

Spock hurried over to him and began undoing the straps. 

“I knew you’d find me.”

“I will always find you, my Jim.”

Spock kissed him heatedly before undoing the ankle straps. 

“Wait, how did you get here?”

“We beamed him here, Captain,” that ugly voice came back. 

Spock kept his arms around as much of Jim as he could envelop. They would not take him. His eyes became almost black as he stared down Kerchev. A low growl emanated from him; a defense mechanism to protect his t’hy’la. 

“Relax, Mister Spock. We brought you here so you could be with him. We will not separate you two. Unless, of course, you decide to disobey.”

“Beam us back to our ship.”

“That I cannot do. We must oversee the health of your young ones. It really is such a treat that there are two of them. And both female, too.”

“Girls,” Jim croaked out. 

“Oh ashaya…”

Spock nuzzled into Jim’s neck and began rubbing circles on his midsection again. Jim, still stunned, stroked the back of Spock’s hair. 

“You did not know?”

“We did not,” Spock looked up to reply. 

“Well then, congratulations.”

With that, Kerchev choked a little and hurriedly left the room. 

“I don’t think he likes public displays of affection, ashaya,” Spock said with a small smile. 

“Maybe we can kill him with romance.”

Kirk pulled Spock’s face to his and kissed it passionately. 

“Girls, Spock. We’re having two girls!”

“Jim, I am delighted as well by the news. But we must get out of here. They will not leave us peacefully for long.”

“You’re right. But how?”

“Kerchev has a device latched to his hip belt. I will procure it. I am willing to bet that is our way out.”

“You’re a genius,” Kirk said with another kiss. 

“I am just pleased to have you in my arms again. The thought of them… what they could have done to you,” Spock stated with a shudder. 

“Hey, look at me.” Kirk forced Spock’s eyes to stare at him. “They did not hurt me. All they did was take a sample of fluid to analyze. And screen me for movement. I’m okay… we’re okay. Now, let’s get outta here before they do any real damage.”

Spock lifted him off of the table, and carried him in a cradle to the door. 

“Love, you can’t carry me around. That’s not very efficient.”

“I cannot protect you properly if—-“

“I’ll stay right next to you… promise. Now, put me down. Not that I don’t like being carried, but this is not the time.”

With reluctance, Jim’s feet were back on the ground. Their escape plan was now in motion.


	12. Time to Heal

The pair walked toward the wall that Kirk saw Kerchev emerge from. They placed their hands all over the surface; trying to find the trigger. Kirk was even bold enough to just keep running into the wall as if it were an automatic door on the Enterprise. Spock was not amused by this, and was frankly upset that he would run his abdomen into the wall. He quirked his eyebrow up in his special way. 

“What?”

“I wish you would cease your action, Jim. It is clearly not aiding our efforts, and you could harm our daughters with the pressure.”

“Firstly, I don’t think it’s useless. Second, it won’t harm them. I’m not even showing yet. If I was, then maybe we could talk.”

Kirk leaned over and placed a kiss behind Spock’s ear. He then embraced him. 

“I keep our family in mind first. Always.”

Spock gave him a small squeeze back, but pulled away after a short time.

“We must devise a different plan. Our initial plan cannot commence if we cannot even exit this room.”

“Agreed. Hmmm… we could go with the cliche fake needing help thing. Then take out the person who comes, and sneak out.”

“There is a 94.35 percent chance that could work.”

“It’s settled then.”

Kirk gave his signature cunning smile and proceeded. 

“AAAHHH! Somebody help me! The pain… I can’t make it stop! Help!”

Kirk followed this up by banging on the walls wildly and falling to the floor while Spock stood still; ready to attack. 

As if on cue, in came the nurse that Kirk knew. She went over to Kirk, bent down to help him, and went out cold. The Vulcan nerve pinch never let them down. 

“Good job, Spock. Let’s go.”

The door remained open from where the nurse had entered, so they took their leave and closed the door behind them. They couldn’t take the chance of someone thinking they had escaped. Unfortunately, they were too late on that one. A booming voice thundered through an intercom system…

“So, you really thought we didn’t have cameras everywhere?”

“Kerchev. So, you see we got out. You gonna come get us or what?“

“No. I believe my staff will take care of that for me.”

Kirk looked confused at this right before two guards emerged from the corner. There was one hallway between them, and no way out. They were definitely doomed; except for the fact that Spock whipped his phaser out and took both of them out without blinking. 

“Spock! What… how…”

“After your kidnapping, I decided it would be best to keep my weapons on me in case of a surprise attack. I was correct.”

“I love you,” Kirk replied with his hands on each side of Spock’s face and a kiss. 

Spock blushed at this act, and looked stunned for a moment. Kirk grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway allowed him to snap out of it. They continued down the hallway in the direction the guards came. They found an open, unlocked room and dove inside. 

“Okay, so there are cameras everywhere. I wonder if they can hear us though.”

“The chances of that are high. They are clearly technologically advanced, and their entire motive is to keep us locked in here. I would surmise that they want to know everything we do; including what we say.”

“Then what do we do?”

“I am unsure.”

Kirk leaned against the wall and thought, while Spock paced. His hands clasped together with his two pointer fingers up to his lips. Kirk looked around the room, then at his mate, then at his belt. The communicator!

“Spock… you’ve had a communicator this entire time?”

“Yes. However, I assumed it would not function considering the level of intelligence of our captors. They would know we could beam out.”

“So you didn’t try? Spock! That is the most obvious way out!”

“I am aware of that, but as I just stated—“

“Just give me the communicator!” — “Kirk to Bridge.”

“Scotty here. Cap’n! You’re alive!”

“Yes, yes. Now listen to me. Beam us up NOW.”

“But our communications are — “

“I don’t care what you think is broken! Do it now!”

Whirling light was all that Kerchev saw through his cameras as Kirk and Spock materialized back onto the Enterprise.

“I wish we had thought of that sooner,” Kirk groaned. 

“I apologize that I did not. If I had not assumed, you would have been out of harm’s way sooner.”

“Spock…” Kirk said grabbing his shoulders. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. If you hadn’t been thinking on your feet, you would have no weapons belt, and we would still be there. You SAVED me.”

“Aye, Mister Spock. The Capn’s right.”

“Thank you Mr. Scott.”

Now, let’s get me some command clothes on, and go check with the Bridge. I’m sure they are all waiting to see how we are doing. 

“They may also wish to know how your pregnancy is.”

“Excuse me,” Kirk dead-panned. 

“I may have mentioned the severity of the situation having to do with the children. I was… worried.”

“Well, they needed to know sometime. It’s actually kinda sexy that you just blurted it out.”

****************************************************************************************************

“Captain!” 

Uhura practically jumped out of her chair at the sight of him. 

“Hello, Lieutenant,” he replied with a smile. 

“Cap—“

“Wait. Before anything else is said or done, we need to put shields up. They beamed Spock and I out once, which means they can do it again. Also, shut down all transporters. I’m sure they are getting to us through our own system, so we need those to be inoperative.”

“Bridge to Engineering,” Uhura spoke into her headset. “Shut down all transporter functions.”

“Shields up, Keptin,” Chekov sounded off. 

“Now, you may continue,” Kirk stated. 

“I have a question, sir,” Uhura spoke. 

“Yes?”

“Was Mister Spock correct… I mean… are you really having children?”

“He was undoubtedly correct about that.”

“But… how, sir? You don’t look pregnant.”

“Five weeks along doesn’t look good on me, lieutenant?”

Kirk laughed a bit to get her laughing. She seemed frightened by just bringing up the topic of conversation. 

“How is it even possible?”

“Crazy medical experiments on Zaelia IV. Long story, but just trust me. You want no part of what they have to offer medically down there. Their lovely leader, Kerchev, would be the one who captured Mr. Spock and myself.”

“What does he want with you two?”

“We are an experiment for them. Two males procreated through their newly developed faux-uteruses. They want to study us… and our daughters.”

Uhura physically shuddered. 

“That’s terrifying, sir. But daughters? Girls? That’s wonderful!”

“Indeed it is, lieutenant,” Spock chimed in from the back with a small smile on his face. 

Kirk really loved what the pregnancy had done to Spock. He seemed less afraid to show his affection. Kirk didn’t want him to change completely; he was quite enamored by his logical, hard-to-read Vulcan. It kept things interesting. But he wasn’t hating the fact that Spock openly showed his delight with it… in his own special way. It only got obvious when they were alone. 

“Sir, we are receiving video communication from Kerchev’s vessel.”

“On screen.”

“Well, well, well. I see you have escaped. I should have known that you and Mister Spock together would outsmart our tactics. No matter, we will devise a new plan. You should watch out for yourself, Captain. If all goes well, I WILL be seeing you again.”

“You are never coming near my family again, Kerchev. If you even so much as attempt to, my ship will blow you out of space with no hesitation.”

“The Federation would not appreciate such a gesture.”

“To hell with the Federation. Nothing comes before my family. That includes my crew. You attempt to harm any person on this vessel, I will personally ensure that you are destroyed.”

“Suit yourself, Captain. My warning stands. Ta-Ta for now.”

With that, Kerchev disappeared off of the view screen. The entire Bridge was shaken; even Spock. He would protect his t’hy’la at all costs, but they got to him once. He was not so sure they couldn’t do it again. 

“Scotty, keep watch of all systems for any kind of code breaking. Uhura, watch communications and notify me of all contact with/around the ship. Sulu and Chekov, get us out of this orbit. Warp factor 8 to the next star system.”

“But we have orders from Starfleet to—“

“I realize that gentlemen, but I cannot risk it. Abandon the mission and head towards the next star system. Lieutenant, notify Admiralty of the situation.”

“Yes, sir. Right away.”

“Warp factor 8, sir.”

“Engage! Mr. Spock, please come with me.”

“Coming, Captain.”

The two entered the lift, and Kirk ordered it to his quarters. However, before they arrived, he hit the ‘stop’ button. Spock stared at him in confusion until he was forced to catch his mate who was falling to the ground. He lowered him slowly to the floor, and held him against him.

“Ashaya, what is the matter?”

That’s when the water works began. Kirk had tears streaming down his face, and he was shaking. He was terrified. 

“He wants our babies. He’s already gotten to them. I was too shocked to truly understand before, but now I do. Oh Spock, what are we gonna do?!”

“Hush now, my Jim. He will not get you, or our girls. I can promise you that. Even if he did, I would find you. I will always find you. I will destroy anyone who tries to harm you without a second thought.”

“But — you — don’t like — killing people,” Kirk stated under sniffles.

“T’hy’la, look at me,” Spock said as he lifted Kirk’s chin up. “No matter who it is, or of what importance the matter is, I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you. My loyalty is to you before all. My very katra would perish if anything happened to you.”

“I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes. Even if you did not tell me often, I would still know.”

“How did I get so lucky to get you? For the longest time, I never even thought you even liked me.”

“You are incorrect. I may not have known how I… felt about you before the past few weeks. However, I am certain that we would have found each other. There is no doubt in that.”

Spock kissed Kirk’s head and pulled him closer to him. He ran a hand down Kirk’s arm to calm him, and placed his other on his midsection. His head rested next to his mate’s as he whispered, “I will always protect you. All three of you.”

Kirk turned around in his embrace and kissed him heatedly. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s back and gripped him so tight he thought he could never let go. 

“Jim, we should continue to our quarters. Engineering may believe there is a complication with the lift if we remain stopped for much longer.”

“Oh, yeah right. Sorry.”

“Do not be. You have every right to react this way.”

“I’m just a crazy emotional human.”

“Perhaps you are correct. However, you are my crazy emotional human.”

Kirk stared at him in awe.

“Our quarters, huh? I like the sound of that, he said with a smile. 

****************************************************************************************************

Spock carried his Captain from the lift to the threshold of their quarters. He refused to put him down though, and proceeded to carry him to the couch. Pillows were put behind his back, and Spock sat at the other end of the couch to rub his feet. 

“That feels awesome, Spock.”

“I am pleased that it does.”

“You know we should— hsss.”

Kirk’s back arched up, and he moved to knead it with his fingers. Spock moved off the couch and stood over him looking concerned. 

“Allow me.”

Spock helped him move over on his stomach; his face turned sideways on the pillow. He sighed out as those magic fingers massaged his muscles. They were warm, and helped the spasm to ease down. Kirk closed his eyes to revel in the sensation. 

“You may sleep now, ashaya. You more than deserve it. I will wake you when it is time for dinner.”

“Hmmm,” Kirk hummed out. 

Spock carded his hand through the tousles of his hair, then went back to gliding his hands over the bare skin. He loved the feel of the skin against his own. It gave him great pleasure to aid Kirk. He finished after thirty minutes, picked Kirk up, and brought him to their bed. He changed him into his sleep pants, and tucked him under the covers. Spock grabbed his PADD, and settled himself next to Kirk. 

Spock woke when Kirk kissed him on the nose. The PADD was carelessly strewn on his lap, and his arm was wrapped around Kirk’s chest. 

“See? You ARE a cuddler,” Kirk said with that ‘I adore you’ smile on his face. 

“Perhaps.”

“Come on. If we hurry, we can make it to the mess before dinner ends.”

“I believe I would rather stay here.”

“Oh really? And why is that?”

Kirk knew. He just wanted to hear Spock say it.

“I find laying here with you a much more enjoyable activity than socializing in the mess. Only if you are not adverse to it.”

“Absolutely not. I’ll get my yeoman to bring us dinner.”

Kirk hopped off the bed, ordered their vegetarian meals (yes, he knows, meat is bad for the babies), and went back to his cuddle bug. He needed the night to heal from the traumatic events of the day. Spock was the best medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy or angsty next? Thoughts?


	13. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy chapter :)

Kirk was now three months pregnant. It had been pretty stagnant for him until this mark. He was feeling more tired, irritable, and sore. Sleep alluded him frequently.

“Ow.” He rubbed his back and tossed around the bed. “Ah. God dammit!”

“What is the matter, Jim?”

“Sorry, Spock. I tried not to wake you up.”

“If you are feeling pain, I will sense it. We are too close for me not to.”

“Just hurting all over again. I can’t sleep.”

“Come here.”

Spock was laying on his back, wrapped an arm around Kirk’s waist, and slid him over next to him. His face turned to give Kirk a kiss on the temple. It was then that he looked down at his midsection. There was definitely a small bump there. Nothing too noticeable, but there none the less. Kirk noticed his eyes doting on it.

“You just now noticing it?”

“Honestly, yes. I had not been paying direct attention to it for quite some time.”

“Oh? I thought you were the observant one.”

“There were other matters on my mind.”

“What would those be?”

“The fact that you have been uncomfortable for the past 12 weeks. It makes me quite uneasy.”

“Oh honey, it’s alright. It’s just a side effect of carrying two humans inside of me.”

Spock raised his eyebrow at this. Kirk deadpanned that line, and made being pregnant seem so matter-of-fact.

“That was sarcasm, sweetheart,” Kirk said as he pecked Spock on the lips.

Spock pulled his face back to deepen the kiss, and pulled Kirk on top of his chest. His arms wrapped around his mate’s back, he trailed kisses across his face, down his neck, behind his ear, and back to his lips.

“What — hmmm —-“

Kirk had no time to speak as Spock’s lips were moving constantly. He rolled Kirk to his side, and proceeded to lock their hands. His finger pads moved across Kirk’s palm. He then slide his index and middle fingers over the same digits on Kirk; a shudder ran through him with the electricity between them. He noticed Kirk had felt it too. Was he gaining mental psi abilities?

Spock picked Kirk up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

“You know I like it when you carry me but what—“

“No talking.”

The bathtub water was turned on, and Kirk’s own eyebrow quirked up. Spock walked over to him slowly, and got him out of his sleeping pants. He then took his own clothes off, and stood behind Kirk with his chin on his shoulder and arms around his waist; waiting for the warm water to fill the tub. He eventually broke the silence.

“I thought perhaps some time in here would soothe your aching.”

“Guess I should use my Captain’s perks shouldn’t I?”

“Yes, you should. You earn them on a daily basis. I believe it’s ready.”

Spock slid into the tub with his back on the porcelain. Kirk sat on the edge, and splashed Spock in the face with a laugh. His Vulcan didn’t much like the water, but he knew he wouldn’t mind the teasing as long as it came from him. In retaliation, Spock reached around him and pulled him into the water. Kirk laughed as the water filled around him, and he settled himself against Spock’s chest.

“Ahhh. You’re right, Spock. This feels amazing.”

“I am pleased to hear that. I wish there were other things I could do to aid you.”

“You do plenty. You’re by my side constantly, give me back and foot rubs, and then there’s moments like this.”

Kirk craned his neck upward to see Spock’s slight smile. He kissed underneath his chin and settled closer to Spock. The Vulcan nuzzled his face on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around Kirk’s chest, moved to caress his shoulders, and slid down to his abdomen. Kirk let out a sigh at the warmth of the water and Spock’s flesh on his own. Those digits slid across the tightening skin in circles. The human sank lower into the water in pure ecstasy. He loved it when Spock caressed his stomach. He could feel the joy radiating from him.

Spock removed his hands to kneed Kirk’s back. It was the part of him he complained about the most. Kirk closed his eyes, and his head rolled back onto Spock’s shoulder. A slight smile appeared on his face. The water was sinking into his skin and enveloping him in soothing warmth. It didn’t hurt that the love of his life (yes, that’ what he was) was holding him so close and taking care of him and their babies.

The pair stayed in the water with Spock massaging Kirk all over until it became lukewarm.

“Stay here,” Spock commanded.

Kirk stared after him curiously until he saw that he was grabbing towels and robes. He dried himself off efficiently, and put his robe on. He then took Kirk’s hands and helped him out of the bathtub. The towel was wrapped around him, and Spock moved it all over his body to get him dry. Then came the white, fluffy robe. It felt like he had been enveloped in a cloud. Kirk pulled the collar up by his face and nuzzled into it; smelling the freshness.

Spock turned him around to be in his embrace and kissed the top of his head. The hug Spock was giving him made the robe feel even warmer.

“Thank you for that, Spock.”

“Anytime, ashaya.”

Kirk kissed Spock on the lips, and deepened it as he led his lover back into the bedroom. They stayed in their robes, cuddled into the bed, and spooned together with Kirk in the front per usual.

“I love you, Spock.”

“And I you, t’hy’la.”

Kirk hummed in contentment that Spock had said it back, and fell asleep; using Spock’s shoulder as a pillow.


	14. Pyrasus II

Pyrasus II. Class M planet and believed to have no life forms on it. That is, however, until the science station picked up readings. The landing party was to beam down, search the area, and hopefully find what they were looking for. Kirk was now four and one half months pregnant, and not allowed to transport for safety reasons. This left Spock, Bones, two security men, and one yeoman to the job. Kirk hated that he couldn’t participate, but he fully understood why. 

The team arrived on Pyrasus II, and were quite honestly in awe of its appearance. Spock did not react with marvel as the others did, but he did not seem apprehensive toward the beauty. Pink flowers bloomed all around them; their petals fanning out to a person’s arm span with a yellow stem in the middle to provide nectar to the insects. Except their were no longer any insects to collect it. Tall palm trees stretched upwards as far as they could see, and a stream ran through the forest; perfectly curving until it reached a cascading waterfall. The yeoman’s eyes shone bright with the smile that stretched across her face. 

“Yeoman. Please take readings on your tricorder.”

“Right away, Commander Spock.”

She took out her mechanism and scanned the area. Her eyes became curious as she analyzed her findings. 

“There appears to be an alien life form residing in the woods just three miles west. There is no history of anything like it on Starfleet’s records.”

“Very well. Doctor McCoy, please follow me to the pinpointed area. The rest will stay and continue to survey.”

With that, Spock and Bones headed towards the alien life forms. Bones was a little less than thrilled to be embarking on this adventure. Spock took out his communicator. 

“Spock to Bridge.”

“Kirk here. Go ahead, Spock.”

“Captain, we have received scans of an unidentified life form in the forests here. Doctor McCoy and myself will attempt to find it. If we are successful, I will contact you as to what furthers steps to take.”

“Very good. Keep me informed. And be safe.”

“WE will,” Bones barked just before the communicator closed.

The pair walked in their intended direction. They didn’t talk much besides some banter. What were they supposed to talk about? How’s sex with the Captain? No, not that. However, McCoy did have something he wanted to say. 

“So, Spock. How’s impending fatherhood treatin’ ya?”

“What do you mean, Doctor?”

“You know. Are you nervous, scared? Excited? Is there anything going on with Jim that’s troubling you? You can talk to me about it. He’s not here.”

“I do not feel fear. However, I am pleased beyond measure about the new development.”

“Well I’m glad you’re glad. But as far as not fearing… poppycock! You were scared out of your wits about Jim two months ago when he got kidnapped. It was written all over your face.”

“You are not wrong on that account, Doctor. There will be some events concerning my family that I am sure will cause my emotional side to emerge. However, that does not mean I feel it on a constant basis.”

“Whatever. So, what about Jim? Anything unusual you need help with?”

“I assure you I am quite capable of caring for him.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant supporting him through the crazy hormones and numerous other side effects of pregnancy. That has to be uncharted territory for you.”

“I will admit that his emotions fluctuate frequently, and I am unsure of what to say at the time. I merely hold him until whatever is nagging at him subsides; providing small verbal reassurance when I can.”

Bones had no response to this. He stopped his walking, and turned to fully look the Vulcan in the face. He never thought Spock to be supportive, and quite frankly had no clue how he and Jim were even together. He never spoke up because Jim was like his son, and he loved seeing him happy. Now, with the babies, he really didn’t want to talk. But after hearing Spock’s statement, he chastised himself. He truly cared for Jim. He was breaking down his solid walls in private to be there for him. Bones felt honored that he would even tell him about it. He then realized Spock was staring at him; probably waiting for a response. 

“Well Mr. Spock, that is quite the answer. I guess you don’t need my help then.”

“I am sure there will be a time when your abilities are needed. Jim’s pregnancy is far from over.”

Wasn’t that the truth. It was half over, but it seemed as if the end was nowhere near in sight. There was still so much to take care of before the birth of the little Kirk-Spock twins. Not to mention that creep Kerchev skulking around trying to take their Captain from them… 

Bones’s thought train was halted by Spock pushing him to the side. As he fell, he saw a stream of light whiz past him. Dazed, he grabbed the hand Spock offered to him without even blinking. 

“Doctor, we must find the source of that light.”

“Right, yeah. Um, thanks Spock.”

“You are welcome.”

It did not take long for them to find what they were after. When they walked past the entrance to the thicker brush of woods, they found a small army of men waiting for them; weapons pointed. They had sky blue skin that almost shimmered in the sunlight. Their eyes were a golden yellow with almost white pupils. The small horns rising from their scalps gave them the look of small demons. The rest of their form looked completely humanoid; which fascinated McCoy to no end. 

The head alien barked at them and repeatedly forced his weapon in an upward motion. Spock and Bones understood the motion, and immediately put their hands in the air to surrender. The leader approached them and placed a circular device on each of their belts. He backed away and put the same device on himself. He muttered something in gibberish and the word “speak” came to the two officers’ ears. They had translator devices! So they were clearly a progressive species. 

“I am Azi. My people are called the Meritas. You have trespassed on our land strangers, and we wish to know why. We apologize for firing our weapons, but you must understand no person has ever come here. We saw you as a threat.”

“I am First Officer Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise under the direction of Starfleet Headquarters. Our mission is to seek out new civilizations, and your planet came on our radar. We believed there to be no occupants, but then found your life forms on our scanners. We only wished to discover what that life form was. Our mission is of absolute peace; we mean you no harm.”

Damn that Vulcan knew how to do his job, Bones thought. 

“Please, put your hands down and follow me.”

They were directed to a small village just beyond the entrance of the deeper forest. There, they found a few hundred of the Meritas. Women, children, and of course the men they already knew of. It was all so… human. They looked enough like humans, but they also behaved like them. Once Spock and Bones greeted them, Bones sat down for a meal while Spock went to contact the Captain. 

“Spock to Captain Kirk.”

“Here, Spock. You guys okay?”

“Yes, we are fine. The species is one called Meritas. Their leader, Azi, has taken us to their village. They have translator devices to communicate with us, are mostly humanoid in appearance and behavior, and appear peaceful.”

“I suppose that’s good. What do you suppose our next action should be?”

“I believe we should leave without further endeavor, Captain. They are a highly sophisticated species with no apparent means to act with violence. They only became hostile when they saw Dr. McCoy and myself as a potential threat. I see no reason for us to intervene with that.”

“I agree with you. This will be an illogical statement, but I almost wish it had not been this simple. I need some action.”

“While that is illogical, it is understood. However, I do believe peacefully discovering a fascinating species is more pleasurable than being attacked.”

Kirk laughed at his mate. He had a sense of humor; rather or not he knew it. 

“Where is the rest of the landing party?”

“Back at the beam down point. They are surveying and collecting for records.”

“I’ll have them beamed back up once I confirm that they’re done with their inquiries. What about you and Bones?”

“I wish to stay a few more hours and observe the Meritas. Dr. McCoy is having himself a ‘good ole time’ to coin a human phrase, and would most likely prefer to stay a while longer as well.”

“I want to come down there.”

“Captain, that would be unwise due to your cond—“

“If you say condition, I will hurt you when you get back up here.”

“I don’t believe threats are necessary. Even so, your strength does not match mine.”

“You know what I mean, Spock. I’m coming down there. I am the Captain of the ship, and we have discovered something amazing. I should get to see it.”

“Will you at least oblige me by getting the second opinion of Doctor McCoy?”

“Fine.”

Spock handed the communicator to Bones and told him of the situation. 

“Sure Jimmy-boy! It’s great down here! So beautiful! And these Meritas really know the meaning of hospitality. I see no reason for you not to.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

He cut off the communication before Spock could rebuttal and headed to the Transporter Room. Once Scotty beamed him down, he contacted Spock again to get their location. 

Kirk smiled when he saw Spock. He had actually missed him; he was only gone a matter of hours. Bones greeted him, but was clearly distracted with the fun he was having. When he reached Spock, Azi was coming up to meet him. The man had a very friendly smile, immediately went to hook a translator on him so he could speak. However, when he came near the belt (and consequently also Kirk’s stomach), Spock growled. Kirk’s eyes bugged out of his head and Azi quickly stepped back. 

“I apologize. I did not mean to upset you,” Azi said.

“No, it is I who apologize. It is a Vulcan internal instinct I cannot seem to control.”

“Spock, what was that?!”

“He came near you. I did it out of protection.”

“You gonna do that every time I try to touch him,” Bones chimed in.

“More than likely, yes.”

“Oh that’s just great.”

“ANYWAY,” Kirk interrupted, “I am Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I am pleased to meet you… what is your name?”

“My name is Azi.”

“Wonderful! Well, Azi, we have no intention of invading your culture here. We simply wish to stay a few more hours and mingle with your family if you will allow it.”

“Of course! I’m sure my family would like to mingle with you as well.”

Kirk, Spock, and Bones went together to a small circle of women around a fire. It was not cold, but the allure of the flames drug them in. Kirk and Spock sat on a log together, while Bones took a seat on a log by a pretty blonde. While he flirted with her, Kirk turned his attention to another blonde on his left. Spock was intent just to listen. 

When Kirk spoke, the women looked confused. She clearly couldn’t understand him. She didn’t have a translator on! He politely asked Azi for one, and he gave it to the girl. She smiled kindly, and asked Kirk to continue what he was saying. His eyes were lighting up as he asked her about how they lived and about the lovely forest surroundings around them. He was… glowing. This did not go unnoticed by the woman (named Mari). Her eyes cast down to his midsection, and slightly widened at what she thought was a realization. 

“Baby,” Mari asked. 

“What?”

She pointed to his stomach. “Baby.”

At this, Spock scooted closer to Kirk and focused on the woman. He desperately wanted to put his hand on the bump, but knew his place when on away missions. It did not go unnoticed by Kirk. 

“I… um… well, you see…”

Kirk fumbled over his words. He couldn’t tell her about the babies. Nobody has seen anything like this before. Plus, the Meritas were a new find to them; he doesn’t know their customs. They could be seriously adverse to it. Mari did not give him time to think before she reached her hand out and put it right on his abdomen. Of course the twins decided to move slightly at the contact. She kept her hand there and marveled at it. Spock growled at her, pushed her hand away, and replaced it with his own. He had just confirmed that not only was she right, but that it was his. 

Oh no. 

“Scotty! Beam us up now!”

Kirk shouted the words, and was back on the Enterprise before he could hardly blink. Bones was so disoriented; he hadn’t seen any of it; he was just having a good time. 

“What in the blazes happened?!”

“The woman could… she could sense my pregnancy. I don’t know how but she knew. She reached for my stomach and felt it. Then Spock totally freaked and grabbed me. Who knows what would have happened if we hadn’t gotten out of there!”

“Probably nothing, Jim! They seemed like peaceful, loving creatures. Your having a baby might have been celebrated.”

“Babies,” Kirk muttered under his breath.

“Jim, I—,” Spock started.

“And you,” he pointed at him, “what in the hell were you doing?! You completely undermined me as a Captain with that action. I am not some piece of merchandise you can cart around and keep clung to you! She didn’t do anything wrong!”

“She could have—“

“But she didn’t!”

“I did my best to keep my distance. However, her touching you crossed a line.”

“What? A Vulcan ‘don’t come near my mate’ line? Well too bad, Spock! You jeopardized this mission. Now, we have disappeared rudely to a possible new culture for Starfleet to engage with.”

“You should never have beamed down in the first place. If you had not, nobody would have found out about your pregnancy, and I would not have been forced to react as I did. It is true I should have tried harder to contain myself, but the blame is not all mine to bear.”

“I am the CAPTAIN of this ship! If I want to see a new civilization that MY ship found, I will!”

“Not if it risks the safety of our daughters!”

“It didn’t! Nothing bad happened! You’re — gah — you’re impossible!”

Kirk stormed off in a ball of rage. Spock was left in a very tangled web of trouble with his lover. The rest of the landing party was gone, but Bones remained. 

“So… still don’t want my advice?”

“In this case, Doctor, I would gladly accept it.”


	15. You Make It Hard to Stay Mad at You

“Get out,” Kirk said from his bed; covered up like he had a whole body chill going up and down his spine. 

“I will not. I wish to mend whatever wrong it is I have done.”

“The only way to mend it is to go back in time and change it. Which even you can’t do mister super genius.”

“True, I cannot. And I am referring to the wrong done to you; not to the mission. You are more important.”

Kirk peered at him from under the covers. That had gotten his attention. 

“It was never my intention to undermine you as my superior officer. In that respect, you will always remain that way. In that moment, I thought of you as my mate; my mate carrying my children. Illogical, yes, but I do not regret it. I will protect the three of you as long as I breathe, and however small the threat may appear. If anything were to happen to you, my katra would be severely wounded, and most likely perish.”

Kirk sat up on the bed. He leaned his back against the headboard and kept the blanket wrapped around him. He patted next to him. Spock took the invitation, and went to his Jim. 

“Jim, please. Say something.”

“I don’t know how to follow up that apology. But you really made me feel vulnerable and weak down there, Spock. A feeling I find totally unacceptable.”

“For that, I am deeply sorry. You are the strongest individual I know. Especially now in this condition.”

“What did I tell you about that word,” Kirk replied with a small playful glare towards Spock. 

Spock took him into his arms and gently pushed his head onto his steady shoulder. Kirk breathed out a sigh of both relief and frustration. Spock rubbed his hands up and down Kirk’s still blanketed body in attempt to soothe him. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Kirk stated in his most tantrum-like voice. 

“Understood. Now, come here.”

He turned Kirk’s face to his and kissed it deeply. Kirk moaned at the contact, and did not attempt to pull away. In fact, he untangled his hands from the fuzz they were trapped under and linked them behind Spock’s neck. Kirk pulled himself to his knees in order to be more even with Spock; rolling his hips for friction against his lover. It was then that the Vulcan stroked up and down Kirk’s back; pressing his finger pads like a massage against the plentiful muscle. Kirk let go of his hands behind Spock’s neck, and reached behind his shoulders to grab the alien hands. He got a very cunning smile on his face as he interlaced their fingers. Spock’s eyes closed and his breath hitched. Those human thumbs went to circle around the Vulcan palms, press in gently, then move to caress the edges of his hand. He let go, extended his index and middle fingers into the Vulcan kiss, and rubbed it along the same two fingers on Spock. 

Spock’s head lulled back and he actually moaned out at the electricity going through him. Kirk took the opportunity to bite at the exposed neck. He kissed a line from his jaw line to his collarbone, then placed his teeth right above the bone. He didn’t suck long because a noticeable mark is not becoming for the First Officer of a starship. As he finished Spock muttered, “Bond with me, Jim.”

“What,” Kirk asked astonished as he pulled slightly away from him. 

“Bond with me. Marry me.”

“But… but we’re fighting. You’re gonna propose while we’re fighting?”

“You would define this as fighting, ashaya?”

“Well, yeah,” he replied sheepishly. 

“Are you rejecting my proposal, Jim?”

“No… I don’t think I am.”

Kirk jumped Spock and knocked him completely on his back. He then pushed back his perfect black bangs and kissed his forehead. Then he kissed his lips with a sort of desperation. 

“YES! Yes I will marry you, bond with you, whatever! I love you, Spock.”

Spock took a hold of Kirk’s shoulders and flipped their positions. As he went to remove Kirk’s shirt, he grunted out, “oof.” His eyes squinted and he grabbed his stomach. When he felt something kick his hand he said, a little bit louder, “whoa”. 

“What is the matter, t’hy’la?”

“They kicked! Spock, our little girls just kicked me!”

Spock’s eyes widened in fascination as he moved to place his hand next to Kirk’s. As soon as he did, he felt the same sensation his mate just had. His face remained expressionless, but the concentration in his eyes said it all. He was amazed.

“I think they’re happy their daddies are engaged,” Kirk joked. 

“It is logical that they would be pleased at their ko-mekh and sa-mekh bonding and raising them together. However, they could not possibly understand us.”

“Call it illogical human intuition; a feeling, Spock. They may have some of me in them, you know,” he said with a wink. 

“Of course. You are their ko-mekh after all.”

“Hey, what is this ko-mekh and sa-mekh business anyway? What does that mean?”

“Jim, you know the Vulcan words for beloved and soulmate instantly, but not parents? That is more basic than the other two.”

“Let’s just say I only learned words I might want to use with you someday. I thought it might impress you.”

Kirk looked down at the mattress saying that. He felt so stupid for saying that. He was so desperate to get Spock, and he totally just admitted it. He felt a finger lift his chin up, and his eyes were looking straight at Spock’s. 

“It does impress me. But you needn’t worry about that. You are so impressive just as you are. Also, to answer your question, you are by definition, their ko-mekh. The one who carries them in your womb.”

“Oh no! I am NOT gonna be their mom! I’m still a guy despite the rest of it.”

“Gender has nothing to do with the Vulcan definition of the term as I just stated. They cannot have two sa-mekhs. That is illogical.”

“They can have two daddies! Earth people do that all the time!”

“We are not both Earth people, Jim.”

“One and a half!”

“I was raised Vulcan. Tradition serves more purpose than genetic makeup.”

“Ugh! Fine. But ONLY ko-mekh. No ‘mommy’ calling allowed.”

“I see no reason for that.”

“Good,” Kirk said with a smile and another small kiss. 

The girls kicked again, and the two had their concentration snapped right to it. They moved their hands around and tried to guess the next movement. They spent the whole night marveling at it, and taking advantage of their time to talk to each other without interruption. Kirk used the word fiancé whenever he could during the conversation. He really did love the thought of Spock being his… forever.


	16. No Matter Your Size

Kirk stared at himself in the mirror; totally disgusted. His belly was protruding even more now at six and a half months. He swore his butt was twice the normal size, and his feet were so swollen that he could barely fit them in his regulation shoes. Those things were already uncomfortable enough with his feet at normal size. He managed to scowl even as he brushed his teeth. Spock walked in just then; they had Bridge shift together in twenty minutes. 

“What is the matter, ashaya?”

“Nothing. Why do you say that?”

“Your face says otherwise. You look… disgusted. So I shall ask once more. What is the matter?”

Kirk rinsed out his mouth, put his toothbrush in his holder, and turned sideways facing the mirror. 

“I’m fat,” he mumbled. 

“Could you repeat that?”

“I’m fat, okay! Flipping huge as a planet fat! I probably have my own orbit by now.”

“You are beautiful, Jim. Please don’t say such — “

“Just stop! Don’t try to comfort me on this. The crew stares at me on a constant level. It’s like my face is gone and all they see is my stomach. And there’s no possible way you find me attractive right now! Hell, I can’t even see my dick anymore! Do you know what that’s like, Spock?”

“I must admit I do not know the feeling of that. As far as being attractive, believe me when I say that you are as aesthetically pleasing now as ever. Perhaps even more so.”

Spock tucked his nose next to Kirk’s neck and breathed in heavily. 

“Especially your scent.”

Kirk leaned his head back on Spock’s shoulder and closed his eyes. His breathing became heavy. Spock took the opportunity to lean his head down and capture those pink lips. Kirk moaned lightly into the kiss. He turned around to face his… fiancee (man he loved that word), and deepened the kiss. He curled his fingers into the smooth black hair as Spock wrapped his hands around his waist. Those green tinted digits moved down to his butt and squeezed. It made Kirk forget about how fat he had found that part of his body earlier. 

“Wait. We can’t go any further. We have shift in 16 minutes.”

“Correct. However, it only takes each of us 5.3 minutes to dress ourselves, and we have already completed our hygiene regiments. That leaves us 10.7 minutes for other activities.”

“You really can’t let me sulk can you? I’ve just told you I feel fat and unwanted, and you wanna have sex?”

“You have no reason to sulk. The fears you have are rational, and I understand why you are having them. However, it is my duty to ensure you that you are not as unappealing as you feel. Rather than simply telling you, I would like to also show you.”

Spock kissed the top of Kirk’s head, took his hand, and guided him into the bedroom. He undid the knot holding the towel around Kirk’s waist, threw it down the laundry chute, and laid his mate on the mattress. He climbed on top of him, and pinned his wrists above his head on the pillow. Spock then licked a trail from his jawline to his temple; stopping to kiss that temple gently. He was already hard from smelling Kirk, so he moved to prepare him. He unpinned Kirk’s wrists, and lifted his legs up onto his shoulders. Spock licked his entrance rather than using lube, and stuck his first finger in. He curled it ever so slightly to press against Kirk’s prostate. 

“Hnngg, Spock!”

Kirk writhed underneath Spock. The second finger was placed inside of him, and Spock scissored his fingers to widen it. Kirk’s breathing hitched a bit. It was uncomfortable, but didn’t last long as Spock hit his prostate again. He kissed upwards on his mate. He kissed each hip bone gently, then placed one on his navel, and proceeded to each pectoral. When he got to his lips, he stuck his tongue inside, and it dueled with Kirk’s for dominance. Having Kirk’s legs on his shoulders pulled him closer to him, and he could feel Kirk’s hardened member against his knee. 

“Are you ready for me, ashaya?”

“Gods, yes!”

Spock put the tip of his member into Kirk’s entrance, and pushed in. He stayed there, trying to allow the muscles to stretch and get used to him. 

“Spock, move!”

The Vulcan did as he was told and thrust up into him. Their lips never stopped moving together, and each of their moans were stifled by their kissing. Kirk pumped himself to coming with one of his hands. His cum squirted onto his rounded belly and partially onto Spock. It was not long after that, with one hard thrust, Spock came inside of Kirk. He eased himself out, took Kirk’s legs off of his shoulders, and took his stomach into his hands. He peppered kisses all over it, and could feel the girls moving subtly underneath his palms. 

“I do not understand why you do not find yourself appealing. You are a luscious piece of fruit that I want to devour. No matter the size pregnancy brings you to. You are so appealing, my Jim. My t’hy’la.”

Kirk lifted Spock’s chin up with his index finger and kissed him chastely. 

“We need to get ready for Bridge duty. Thank you for this, though,” he said with a smile.

“Anything for you, Jim.”

When they entered the Bridge, Uhura couldn’t help but notice the absolute glow Kirk had around him. And if she noticed a slight green blush to Spock’s ear tips, she wouldn’t say anything. She just smiled to herself and continued her communications.


	17. Mothers

“Spock! It’s so good to hear from you, honey,” Amanda’s voice cheerfully blared from the computer. 

“You as well, mother.”

“So, what’s going on, sweetheart?”

“Why do you assume something is going on?”

“I love you, Spock. But you never call me just to chat. So something must be up. Tell me all about it or I’ll pull it out of you.”

“You are aware of who James Kirk is?”

“The Captain of the ship you serve on?”

Amanda chuckled. Spock didn’t know she tracked him constantly. She wanted to know what her brilliant, talented son was doing with his time in Starfleet. She wasn’t prepared for the answer she would receive this time from his mouth. 

“Yes, that is him. While on a diplomatic mission, we were captured, and they performed a medical experiment on the Captain and myself. I am still unsure of the effects on me, however, his have become apparent. Shortly after, we returned to the ship, entered in sexual relations, and he is now 6.74 months pregnant with identical female fetuses. I have proposed to him, and he accepted. Which means that we will bond the next time we are orbiting Vulcan; assuming Starfleet does not have us on a mission.”

Amanda just stared at her son; mouth gaping. He spoke so matter-of-factly! Of course he would, he was his father’s son too. Oh! She had to tell Sarek… 

“Mother? I apologize if I have stunned you but—“

“No. No, honey, it’s fine. I just… wow. You’re gonna have a baby?”

Her eyes began to glisten and tears of joy started to trickle onto her skin. 

“Babies. Two females. I stated that, but I’m sure you did not comprehend it all.”

“Oh, Spock! That is so wonderful! Jim is already almost seven months along? Why did you not tell me sooner?”

“There were a few complications with adversaries, and afterwards, we were not in communication range. I apologize for the delay. However, I do have a request for you.”

“Anything.”

“Would you mind having ceremonial robes tailored for Jim? I would like him to have them for when we bond. I can send you his measurements if you wish. Mine still fit, so I am not in need of any.”

“Oh of course I will! In fact, I will make them myself. I want them to be perfect.”

“Mother, you do not have to do that. I’m sure you are occupied with more important matters.”

“Nothing is more important than my future son-in-law and grandchildren! You have his measurements, too? Always so efficient. I have to ask, how did you get those?”

“He is a heavy sleeper.”

Lady Amanda smiled at that. Her logical son was always so clever. 

“When will you be here?”

“Approximately 1.46 months. Jim will be 8.2 months pregnant, so I suppose you should plan on extending the abdominal fabric past my current measurements. I thank thee, mother, for what you are doing. It is very… thoughtful.”

“I’m more than happy to! Now, where is he? I want to see him.”

“I presume you mean Jim. I will go summon him. I would prefer if your task was kept secret.”

“A surprise? Even better.”

Spock exited the room for a couple of minutes while he went to get Kirk. His mate was dressed in his regulation pajamas. They were tight, and so showed off his stomach nicely.

“Hello, Amanda,” he said with a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It is so nice to meet you! I hear about you from the news, but never thought I would ever speak with you. And now you’re having my grandchildren and marrying my son! I’m so elated.”

Kirk turned his head to give Spock a smirk. He’d already filled her in? 

“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry I’m in my pajamas. If I’d known what Spock was dragging me in here for I’d have put on clothes.”

“Amanda, please. And it is of no matter to me! But I do wish you would back up a little. I want to see those girls the best that I can.”

Jim smiled and stepped backwards. Then he turned sideways; allowing Amanda to see his growing stomach. She was the first person he didn’t feel self conscious showing it to. She was going to be family soon. He was proud to show it to her. 

Amanda’s eyes absolutely lit up at the sight of it. She wasn’t even phased by the fact that he was a man. She didn’t care. Her son was going to be a dad! It was something she never thought she would see. After T’Pring left him, she assumed he would be alone forever. Now he had Jim. And she could see how his eyes glowed as Jim presented their daughters to her. Spock was in love, and he showed it in the best way he knew how. 

“So Jim, are you feeling huge yet? I remember being so annoyed when I was pregnant with Spock. I had a whole three and a half months left, and I felt that I couldn’t possibly get any more uncomfortable.”

Spock’s face was priceless. He was uncomfortable with his mother talking to his mate about him as a fetus. Kirk thought it was adorable. He laughed. 

“I feel more than huge. And with two of them, I don’t even want to know how much worse it might get! But Spock does a great job of making me feel better.”

Kirk smiled up at Spock with his “I love you more than the world” glint in his eye. Amanda saw it, and clutched at her chest. She was elated. It was a lot to take in, but she would revel in it. She knew Sarek would too. She would see to it that he did. 

“Well, I know it is getting late for you two starship officers. I will talk to you soon I hope.”

“Glad we finally met… sort of,” Kirk replied with a smile. 

Spock saluted to her, and Kirk waved. Then Kirk turned around and pointed his index finger right into the middle of Spock’s sternum. He pushed him with that finger playfully and said, “You could have at least told me I was going to meet your mother.”

“I apologize, ashaya. I was unaware you were already in your regulation sleepwear, and she was growing impatient. Also, you know I believe you look decadent in anything you wear.”

“Tryin’ to soften me up, are ya?”

“I am unsure what you mean by th—“

With that, Kirk’s lips were on his. His index finger left, and both of his hands went to grab the Vulcan by his tight butt. 

“You know exactly what I mean. Now come on, make it up to me by showing just how decadent you think I am. The girls are making me seriously horny today.”

“I believe that is every day, Jim. However, I am always happy to oblige.”

“Damn right you are.”

Just barely an hour later, Kirk slammed his sweaty head on his pillow; gasping for air. Spock pulled him next to his side, and protectively wrapped his arm around his body. He kissed the side of Kirk’s temple, and nuzzled his face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

“Well, well. Somebody is feeling snuggly today.”

“Usually I would say you are incorrect. However, right now I cannot. At this moment, I do not wish to cease contact with you. Also, your scent smells of strawberries today. I wish to endeavor as to why, but right now all I wish to do is hold you and breathe it in.”

“I still don’t know how I got so lucky with you, ya know. Even when pining after you, I never even fantasized it being this good. Also, I changed by body wash. Thought you’d like it. And the girls don’t want to smell like ‘man’ anymore.”

“I do not believe they care what they smell of as they are not born yet, but for you, the logic is sound.”

“For me? What’s that mean?”

Kirk turned over to face Spock and pretended to be mad at him. 

“You saying my logic isn’t as good as yours?”

“Not at all. I am merely stating that your reason for your actions differ greatly from mine. It is a trait I admire in you.”

“Good. ‘Cause it’s not changing. These girls are spoiled starting now.”

“They already have been, Jim. Since the moment we found out they existed.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

A few moments went by as they lay together in silence. Then Spock spoke up.

“Jim?”

“Yes, Spock?”

“Do you intend to inform your parents of the situation?”

Kirk got stiff at that comment. He didn’t think of his family much; especially since Sam died.

“No. No, I don’t. They don’t really care to be a part of my life, so I don’t think they need to know. Besides, they will have at least one set of grandparents; one that loves them. I fear my parents would see me as a freak and exile me more than I am now. I’ll pass on that.”

Spock could sense the small tears forming in Kirk’s ducts. He held him tighter.

“I did not mean to upset you. I wished to inquire about it. I should not have.”

“No, you should have. It’s important. Just hard to talk, or even think about is all. Now, get some sleep. I love you.”

Kirk kissed his t’hy’la on the nose and turned back over in his embrace. He ‘oomfd’ as the girls rolled with him. Spock put a concerned hand over his stomach and attempted to calm his children. Kirk loved when he did that. He wish he had special powers like Spock did. But if he did, it wouldn’t make moments like this nearly as special.


	18. Don't Mess With McCoy

“Well good morning lovebirds!”

Bones had his big Southern smile on as Kirk and Spock arrived in his office. 

“Doctor, I fail to see why the nickname is being used. And referring to us as a unit none the less.”

“Oh, stop Spock,” Kirk teased. 

Kirk’s hand was resting on his stomach. He rubbed it in circles from time to time involuntarily. Spock always thought something was wrong when he did that; no matter how many times Kirk tried to explain that it was just a habit. 

“Y’all ready to see these girls again today?”

“More than ready!”

‘What about you, Spock?”

“Yes, Doctor. I find I am illogically drawn to the idea.”

“It’s not illogical to feel love for your children, you stubborn Vulcan.”

“As you often point out, I am half human. I may show it rarely, but the genetics are there.”

“Well good then! Alright Jimbo. Get up on the bed and we’ll check you out.”

Kirk hopped up cheerfully and pulled his shirt up. This was routine for him. He had to have more check ups than the females on board. McCoy didn’t want to take any chances. However, this exam didn’t go as expected. When Bones went to palpate his stomach, he was startled by a low, feral growl next to him. Spock was staring at him; eyes downcast and dark. His mouth was slightly parted, and you could hear the rumbling in his chest. 

“Spock,” Kirk warned him. 

His fiancee was starting to get worse than Kirk thought imaginable. Nobody could go near him without that reaction. 

“Dammit you green-blooded hobgoblin! I have to touch him to properly examine him. Or did you forget that medicine involves physical contact?”

“I apologize, Doctor. I trust you. My instincts are overwhelming me at the moment, and I am having complications with controlling them.”

Bones looked bewildered. He thought the incident on Pyrasus II was bad. Now, Spock was even worse, and Kirk found it to be funny rather than infuriating. Of course the kid would think it was cute. Bones certainly didn’t think so. 

“Do I have permission to touch your pregnant mate?”

“You do.”

“Thank you,” Bones replied; rolling his eyes.

Bones moved over again to feel around Jim’s abdomen. He pushed in gently towards his waist line.

“Ouch. Geez Bones, watch it.”

Spock rose up and swatted McCoy’s hand away. The growling started back up, and he moved himself between Bones and Kirk. 

“You have harmed Jim.”

“No I didn’t! I have to make sure he’s sensitive there. He’s SUPPOSED to be! We’ve done this multiple times now! Why is it suddenly bothering you?”

“I have already explained that my instincts have become stronger. It happens to all Vulcan males with their pregnant mates.”

“Do you need to wait outside, Spock,” Kirk asked. 

He didn’t want him to leave, but Bones had a job to do, and he was getting in the way. Just then, Bones did something clever and much unexpected. He pulled out a hypo and jabbed it into Spock’s neck. The Vulcan’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell into the side of the bed; slightly sagging against Kirk’s side.

“Bones! What did you do?”

“Oh, relax. He’ll be fine. In fact, he should wake up in twenty minutes. Plenty of time for me to get you checked up, and then we can do the ultrasound when he’s conscious again.”

“He’s gonna kill you, ya know.”

“Nah, he won’t. You like me too much, kid. It’s the only thing I’ve got going for me though, so don’t you dare ever fight with me in front of him. He’ll take the opportunity to implement his revenge.”

Kirk nearly died laughing at the last remark. He looked over at his sleeping Vulcan with softened eyes. He looked so elegant when he slept. Kirk carded his fingers through his hair, and lay back down for Bones to continue his work. 

Sixteen minutes later, Spock groggily awoke. His head was in Kirk’s hands he could tell. 

“Hi, sweetheart. You have a nice nap?”

“I am not pleased that I was forced into a ‘nap’. However, I suppose I understand the reasons for the Doctor’s actions. Is he well, Doctor?”

“Yep! Fit as a fiddle! All that’s left is the ultrasound. I’d figure you’d wanna be conscious for that. But NO growling.”

“I will give it my best effort.”

McCoy pulled out the machine and spread the gel around on Kirk’s rounded midsection. HIs muscles contracted like they usually did at the frigid temperature, but it didn’t last long. Kirk wasn’t paying attention anyway as the image of his daughters appeared on the screen. They looked so big! They weren’t totally developed, but they looked like it. The most adorable part was that they were facing each other. It looked like they were holding hands. 

“Can I get a picture of this?”

“Of course, Jim. I’ll print it out now.”

“Awesome. I want it on my desk next to their two month shot.”

When Kirk was less focused on the screen, he noticed Spock’s grip on his hand had tightened. His eyes were fixated and glowing. If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn the Vulcan had a tear forming in his eye.

“Would you look at that! I get to witness a Vulcan brought to tears by a baby.”

“Babies, Doctor. And I am not crying.”

“Yes you were, honey. But that’s okay. It’s really sweet.”

Bones wiped the gel off, and confirmed that the original due date was still right. Even with twins, he was going to go to nine months at the looks of it. Kirk was not thrilled at that prospect. 

“Will he be healthy enough for the bonding ceremony in 14.3 days?”

“Wait, what?! What are you talking about?”

“We’re engaged Bones.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?! That hurts, Jimmy.”

“Sorry. My head’s been all over the place lately.”

“You may attend if you wish, Doctor. Jim is allowed a guest to be by his side.”

“Like giving him away?”

“I suppose so.”

“Awe, Bones! You gonna walk me down the aisle?”

“Shut up, kid. I’ll tag along. Not only do I wanna keep an eye on you, but I figure your space father figure should be at your wedding.”

“I love you, Bones.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love ya too, kid. Now you two get outta here and do your couple thing. Damn Starfleet thinks we should float around bored for weeks on end so you might as well occupy yourselves. Just don’t give me any details.”

Kirk grabbed Spock’s hand and rushed him into the turbolift. Their quarters was clean (mainly the sheets), and they were going to make good use of them. When they got there, Spock placed himself on the couch to read the science magazines he subscribed to. Kirk sat next to him with no reading material. He wanted to fool around! He blew on Spock’s ear, nibbled on the tip, and placed kisses all along the side of his face. Spock did his best to pretend he didn’t notice, but he could only last so long. Kirk was incessant! He finally gave up, put his magazine down, and smashed Kirk’s face into his.


	19. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get REAL interesting everybody! Thanks for all the feedback! I love it! :)

Kirk entered blissful oblivion as Spock grabbed his waist in bed and kissed every inch of his face he could find. They had both woken up completely turned on, and so it was only logical that they relieve the issue. However, as Kirk felt himself getting hard, he felt something else.

“What the hell?”

Spock looked up at him perplexed. He didn’t see any reason for Kirk to speak that phrase. That was before he saw a clear liquid glistening on the tips of his mate’s fingers. 

“I believe that is simply pre-ejaculation fluid, Jim.”

“Okay, first of all, ew. Don’t refer to it like that. Secondly, it didn’t come from my dick. It came from — well — underneath it I suppose.”

The famous Vulcan eyebrow rise was engaged as he pondered what Kirk had just stated. They were both staring at his hand in confused fascination. Then Spock had an idea.

“Ashaya, may I look?”

“You are looking.”

“No. I mean… may I look below your waistline?”

“You wanna inspect me? I’m not a god damn science project, Spock.”

Well there went the sexy mood of the morning. 

“Obviously not. I am trying to surmise where the liquid came from if not from your penis.”

“Fine.”

Kirk’s face contorted at the thought of Spock looking down there. He did all the time during sex, but now it seemed like he was at the doctor’s office. It made it uncomfortable. He spread his legs and allowed his lover to inspect. 

“Jim, I may be incorrect, but human males only have one entrance, correct?”

“You mean one hole?”

“To put it informally, yes.”

“Well, duh. Why are you even asking me that?”  
Spock put his eyebrows up at that too. His very pregnant, very hormonal mate was getting irritated. The next piece of information would do nothing to soothe him either. 

“The clear fluid is coming from a small slit between your genitals and anal entrance. May I try something?”

Kirk didn’t even respond. He was so dumbfounded and ticked off he couldn’t think straight.

Spock took his fingers and began to massage his inner thighs. He stroked them gently, and caressed them in an ‘up and down’ motion. He put different amounts of pressure on the flesh as he did so, he noticed his mate getting turned on. It only took a minute or two of this for Kirk’s head to lull back on the pillow, his member to get increasingly hard, and for the slit… to produce clear liquid. Kirk felt it, and his eyes widened. 

“Jim. I believe you have developed an equivalent to a female vagina.”

“Get me to Bones. Now.”

****************************************************************************************************

“BOOOOONES!”

McCoy came bursting through the entrance to his office into SickBay. 

“What the devil is going on?! Jim? It’s seven in the morning what on god’s green earth could you possibly be hollerin’ about?!”

“I need you to examine me… now.”

“Oh no. Not with your guard dog over there. It’s too early for that rodeo.”

“I can assure you Doctor I am well today. Jim needs your assistance.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“He discovered clear liquid coming from a site other than his penis this morning, and after observing it myself, I believe it to be the formation of something similar to a female vagina.”

Bones’s eyes got wider than either Kirk or Spock had seen before. Just when the good doctor thought this whole situation couldn’t get any weirder. He motioned for Kirk to get on the bed. He then pulled out the stirrups from the underneath compartment.”

“Um, Bones? Why are you getting those out?”

“To see if you actually have what the hobgoblin thinks you have!”

“I can just hold my legs for you.”

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat, Jim. Put your legs in them.”

Spock rubbed his thigh absently as he put his feet in to try and comfort him. 

“Oh my gods,” McCoy stated in disbelief.

“What’s wrong,” Kirk asked nervously. 

“Nothing is wrong… necessarily. Your Vulcan is right though. This is definitely some sort of pseudo birth canal. Those Zaelians don’t do anything half way do they?”

“Oh my gods,” Kirk mimicked his friend.

“What is it, ashaya?”

“Kerchev. He said something about me giving birth, and I said that would require me to have the capability. He just said ‘not yet’. Like it was coming.”

“Dammit, Jim! Why didn’t you mention that?!”

“I was tied to a table being examine by a bunch of creepy evil psychos. Sorry if I didn’t keep a script in my head.”

“Sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just throwing me for a loop is all.”

“It’s okay.”

Kirk was allowed out of the stirrups, and put his clothes back on. Spock helped him sit up since his belly wasn’t allowing him much mobility these days. 

“Alright, so here’s the plan. We are going to assume this was meant to happen since the sadistic bastard Kerchev predicted it. However, you are under no circumstances to use it for sex, got it?”

“I don’t know why you felt the need to say that,” Kirk replied with a smile.

“Don’t think I can’t predict how disgustingly horny you are. You’re bad enough at a normal time, and now being pregnant? I’m no fool Jimbo. I know the second you leave here you’re gonna wanna try it out. Don’t even think about it.”

“You’re no fun, Bones.”

“Damn right I’m not. At least not when it comes to this.”

McCoy gave both of them the day off. They had too much on their minds to work.

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk and Spock went back to their quarters in silence. Neither of them really knew how to handle the information. Kirk was scared, and Spock was perplexed. When they got out of the turbo lift, they went to their quarters without so much as a greeting to any crewmen that passed them. Kirk made tea when they got back and sat next to Spock on the bed. He took a sip from the cup, and put it down gently before speaking.

“I’m scared, Spock.”

Spock left his mental zone and looked over with worry at his mate. 

“I’ll admit this is unexpected. However, I fail to understand your fear. Nothing is wrong with your or our children’s health.”

“It’s just… it was fine when I thought Bones would do a surgery and our girls would be here. Now… now I have to push two babies from me? I can’t do it, Spock. It terrifies me. I’m not strong enough for something like that.”

“Ashaya, come here.”

Spock coaxed Kirk over towards him and set his head on his shoulder. He kissed his forehead, and ran his hand in circles over Kirk’s largely rounded mountain of a stomach. 

“Do not say you are not strong enough. After all of this, and even before, you are the strongest individual I know of. Women have given birth naturally since the dawn of time. Just because you are male does not mean you cannot. The Zaelians clearly believed this as they have given you the capabilities.”

“You really think so,” he asked with tears forming.

“Do not cry, my Jim. I promise, it will be alright.”

Kirk snuggled up closer to Spock and let one teardrop fall. Spock wiped it off with is index finger and wrapped his free arm around Kirk’s shoulders. 

“Can we finish what we started this morning?”

“Are you positive? I’m not sure your emotional state suggests that we should.”

“My emotional state is exactly the problem. I need to feel close to you. Closer than we are right now even.”

“Doctor McCoy ordered no sexual relations with this new development.”

“No, he said no using my new body part. That has nothing to do with how we normally do it.”

“I would rather not take the risk.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I can assure you I am not.”

“Then we’re changing it up. You’re on the bottom.”

Spock was taken aback by this. He was still a virgin in that respect. He supposed since Kirk had taken his literally virginity, perhaps it was only poetic that he take the other. 

“I have never been penetrated before, Jim.”

“I know. Let me show you how good it can be. Besides, I’m not gonna be a bottom all of the time, you know. With the pregnancy, I figured I had to be. I wanna shake things up. Our honeymoon would be even more fun if we could trade roles.”

“Honeymoon?”

“Yeah, you know where we spend a week together after we’re married and have sex like wild animals the whole time.”

“I am aware of the custom. I was unaware you wished for one considering how close to your due date you will be.”

“It’s a whole 3 weeks before it. If we’re gonna have a Vulcan bonding ceremony, I want a human honeymoon,” he replied with a kiss on Spock’s lips. 

“Very well.”

“Now, take your clothes off.”

Spock took his shirts off, undid his trousers, and pulled them and his socks off with the utmost care. The care did not last long as Kirk threw them off the bed.

“Very good. Now, take my clothes off.”

“Ashaya, I—“

“Up, up, up. I’m calling the shots here, mister. Take my clothes off.”

Spock did not rebuttal, but did as he was told. He slid the gold command top up and off of him. He then stared at how beautiful he looked in the tight fitting undershirt. His lips pecked Kirk’s stomach before he divested him of that as well. Laying him down, Spock crawled over him so his head was even with is waist, and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He took the opportunity to place a trail of kisses from one hip bone to the other. He drug both of his hands down the length of Kirk’s member, down his legs, and tugged the pants and socks off. Kirk’s breathing became more heavy, his eyes rolled back, and his hips bucked up at the touch. 

“That’ll do, Mister Spock. That’ll do just fine.”

Kirk sat up on his knees and captured Spock’s face in his hands for one long, sensual kiss. He never thought taking clothes off could feel that magnificent, and he wanted to reward him. The coarse hands grabbed Spock at his torso and turned him to face away from him. He then gently pushed his head onto the pillow and forced his back to slightly arch as he balanced on all fours. 

“You do as I say, okay?”

“Yes,” Spock breathed out. 

“Lick your fingers on your left hand, and prepare yourself for me.”

Spock cautiously lifted his digits to his mouth and sucked on them. He then reached behind him and did as he was told. A small whimper came from him as the tips of his fingers ghosted is prostate. Kirk smiled at the sight of him accidentally pleasuring himself. 

“Very good. Now, are you ready for me?”

“I am unsure.”

“You’re unsure? Why?”

“I am unfamiliar with this. I must admit my nerves seem to be in tact at the moment.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I have you. Trust me.”

Spock nodded and seemed to relax. Kirk positioned himself on top of his lover (which was not simple with his huge stomach), and placed his hands on top of Spock’s; who was using them to brace himself still. Kirk lined his member up, and slowly pushed all the way in. 

“Hahhh,” Spock moaned out. 

This was the first time Spock had ever been truly vocal when they had sex. Kirk was reveling in the sensation. He loved seeing Spock’s emotions come out when it was just the two of them. Especially when he was causing it. 

Kirk thrusted in and out of Spock as tenderly as he could. He didn’t want Spock’s first time being bottom to be harsh and rushed. There would be time for that later. Spock’s fingers curled into the pillow he was gripping, and more noises sounded from his throat. When Kirk came, he gripped Spock’s hands tighter, and kissed the back of his neck. Spock could feel his hot breath as he gasped and made his usual climax noises. 

Kirk crawled off of Spock, then rolled him over to reveal a very green-flushed face. He had really done a number on him. The Vulcan seemed incoherent from the waves of pleasure rolling through him. His own cum was staining the sheets underneath him. He hadn’t needed to assist himself; Kirk was taking care of all of it. 

“One last order.”

“Anything, ashaya.”

“You get over here and cuddle with me.”

“I believe I can successfully complete that task,” he replied his small smile.


	20. I Now Pronounce Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a crazy ride folks...

“Arriving on Vulcan, sir,” Sulu announced. 

“Fantastic, Mr. Sulu. Lieutenant Uhura, contact the landing base for instructions. Also, notify Ambassador Sarek that Mr. Spock and I will be beaming down shortly.”

“Certainly, sir,” she replied with a smile. 

The entire crew couldn’t help but smile around Kirk these days. He was positively glowing at all times. He was even managing to keep morale up since Starfleet wasn’t letting them do anything fun. Just routine star mapping per usual. The Bridge crew was especially elated because they new why they were on Vulcan. Their First Officer and Captain were getting married! Their small group of officers was incredibly close, so to have two of them getting hitched was quite exciting. 

Kirk gave Scotty the con, and dashed to his quarters. Well, dashed as best he could. He was massive now being just over eight months pregnant, so he didn’t move fast or with grace anymore. However, his mood slightly faded when he got there. 

He could hear Spock in their bathroom; throwing up. Was he nervous? Getting cold feet? Tons of irrational thoughts crept into Kirk’s head, but he needed to go tend to his soon-to-be husband. He pressed the button to open the door, and found Spock bent over the toilet; his face pale as a ghost. Kirk braced himself on the counter, and lowered himself behind Spock. He pushed his bangs off of his forehead, and placed his cool palm there to soothe him. Spock relaxed at his touch, and sagged backwards into him. 

“What happened, Spock?”

“I had a vomiting episode.”

“Yeah, I got that part,” he said with a small chuckle. “I mean, what caused it?”

“I am unsure. It came on quite suddenly. I am fine now.”

“I thought fine was a relative term? An illogical one?”

“I suppose it is.”

Kirk chuckled again.

“Not getting cold feet, are you?”

“I assure you my feet are—“

“SPOCK. I mean the expression. You still want to get bonded, don’t you?”

Kirk’s breathing stopped after he said those words. He had anxiety revving up that Spock would say no. That he didn’t want to be with him forever. 

“I want nothing more in the entire universe, my Jim.”

Kirk exhaled and kissed the top of his head. Spock slowly stood from the floor, and helped his mate stand with him. He brushed his teeth, then grabbed Kirk for a sensual kiss. For a Vulcan, he was at maximum happiness. 

“We… have… to beam down.”

“Yes,” Spock replied and broke the kiss. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Oh there they are!”

Lady Amanda was practically bouncing off the walls to see her son and his new mate. Their phone call had not been nearly long enough. She went right up to Spock, and kissed him on the cheek after embracing him. She was the only person besides Kirk that was allowed to show affection towards him in public. Then she moved to Kirk and her smile split her face. She hugged him too, and pulled back to look at Mount Kirk-Spock. 

“May I?”

“Of course!”

Kirk knew she wanted to feel his stomach. She placed her hands on either side. A few seconds went by, and then she felt them move. The one on her left hand gave a small kick into her palm. Kirk winced a bit at that motion, but tears of joy welled up in Amanda’s eyes. 

“I’m so terribly sad I won’t get to see them as newborns.”

Kirk got a mischievous smile on his face. 

“You wanna tell her, Spock?”

“Tell me what,” she asked with widened eyes.

“Mother, we would like to stay with you and father until the twins are born. They will be born on the ship for medical purposes, but we would then beam back down for two weeks so that you can properly get acquainted with them.”

“SAREK! Sarek get over here!”   
Spock’s father, the ambassador, was with a clan of Vulcans discussing political matters when he heard the shrieking of his beloved wife’s voice. He had not yet greeted his son and mate, but that was not unusual. He and Spock’s relationship had always been rocky. Having a half-human son was not easy for a full-blooded Vulcan. Spock could feel his discontent at time, and so kept his distance. The human side of him hurt to think that his father did not fully approve of him. 

“Yes, my wife?”

“They’re staying with us until our grandchildren our born! We get to meet them first off! Isn’t that just the loveliest news you’ve ever heard?”

“I do not find things to be lovely. However, that is pleasant news.”

Spock and Kirk were both shocked at that remark. They thought he would be totally apprehensive. It was then that Sarek saluted Spock, and moved over to Kirk. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, James. I trust my son is caring for you adequately.”

“More than adequately, Mr. Sarek.”

Sarek tipped his head forward in a nod to that response, and turned to his wife. 

“I assume you would like them in the guest room next to our living area?”

“Oh you do know me so well, my husband,” she said with a smile.

Amanda extended her fingers to Vulcan kiss her husband, and ushered Kirk and Spock to follow her to their new room. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Alright boys, will this suit you?”

Kirk looked around and marveled at their room. The bed was sturdied by black wood frames, and a canopy draped over the top of it. The sheets were a metallic gold, and red pillows accompanied it. There was a large meditation mat for Spock’s use with steel candle holders lining it. He half expected there to be a fireplace they way it looked like a ski resort cabin, but this was Vulcan. It was way too heated for that type of amenity. The finishing touch was a large black rug stretched across the length of the room. It was absolutely perfect. 

“It’s more than suitable, Amanda. Thank you. Spock, we need stuff for the girls since we are staying. I can’t believe we didn’t think of that!”

“I can believe it. You have a lot on your mind, and so I surmised that I should keep track of it. I promise we will have everything we need.”

“You shouldn’t have to keep trailing after me. But thank you.”

“I am pleased to do so.”

Amanda’s heart clenched hearing their conversation. She had never seen her son like this. It was obvious how content he was. She barely knew Kirk, but could already tell he was more than perfect for him. 

“Well, let me know if I need to get anything for those girls’ stay. In the mean time, I have something for you.”

She left for her room, and came back with two hangers with ceremonial robes on them. Spock’s were black with silver and green trim design down the middle and on the arms. Kirk’s had the same design, but was green with black and silver trim. Kirk’s hormones decided to act up, and his eyes were getting wet at the sight of the robes. The robes he would marry his soulmate in. 

“I’m sure Spock already had these. But why do I have one? I’ve never attended a Vulcan ceremony that I know of.”

“I requested them earlier so that they would be ready for our bonding ceremony.”

“You did this?”

“I merely requested it. My mother constructed it to fit your current form. We will have to order you new ones after our daughters are born.”

Kirk walked up to Amanda and smashed her into a huge bear hug. She treated him like he was her own son. His mother would never have done something like that for him. The tears fell down his face, and Amanda brushed her fingers through his hair. She pulled him back at arm’s length.

“You can thank me after I see them on,” she smiled.

****************************************************************************************************

“I’m so fat,” Kirk griped as he studied himself in the new robes.

“You are not glutinous. You are pregnant. The difference is quite substantial.”

“Whatever you say. These robes are gorgeous, and I don’t do them justice.”

“Do not speak such falsehoods. You look quite aesthetically pleasing in them. I would ravish you right now if I could.”

“Oh really?” Kirk got a devilish smile. “And why can’t you?”

“Because our ceremony is in 48.3 minutes, and there is still preparation to be done.”

“Boo.”

“Do I sense whining from you?”

“Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Spock paced over to his mate and slid his hands down the sides of the green robe. He wrapped his fingers together behind Kirk’s back, and pulled him as close to him as his stomach would allow. Spock pressed his lips to Kirk’s and slid his tongue inside his mate’s mouth. He then moved to pepper kisses down his neck and nipped the flesh at his collarbone with his teeth. Not enough to make a mark though. 

“Don’t wanna mark me?”

“I believe the bride doesn’t wish to have blemishes or marks on their wedding day?”

“Bride?! EXCUSE ME. I’m no bride.”

“Green is the robe color for the submissive partner in Vulcan marriages.”

“You told your mom I was the girl?”

“Actually, I did not. She must have assumed that on her own.”

Kirk moved to make out with him some more and rubbed his hands all along his chest. A smile came across his face as he kissed all over Spock’s face. 

“First I’m the ko-mekh. Now I’m the bride. You are SO lucky I love you.”

“I am well aware,” Spock teased.

“You boys done yet?”

“Yes, mother.”

Amanda came striding in with her pink-orange dress on. She was ready for the ceremony. Her rosy pink lips widened into the most motherly smile imaginable when she saw the two men in their robes. She had estimated Kirk’s midsection correctly, and he looked so handsome! Her son, as always, looked dashing. The black slimmed him (as if he needed that), and he reminded her of Sarek when he wore that particular garb. 

“You look wonderful! Are you ready?”

“I guess so,” Kirk said sheepishly. 

He had to admit he was getting nervous. Not because he was having second thoughts, but because he was going to be permanently connected to Spock. In all ways possible. That had a lot of weight on him. 

“You will do great, Jim,” Amanda reassured him. 

Kirk took a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk and Spock entered the bonding area that was surrounded by Vulcan desert. Kirk was already getting hot with the thick robes plus pregnancy, but he could stick it out. He calmed when he saw the surprise that Spock had no doubt constructed. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and of course, Bones, were all standing in their uniforms in a clump. They were his escorts; his closest companions as the official Vulcan rulebook stated he could have. Bones got his big smile on and walked over to him. 

“Well Jimmy-boy! You look great. Ready to get hitched?”

“Am I allowed to say I’m nervous?”

“Oh? Of what? The big scary Vulcan elder ready to shun you at the first sign of unworthiness?”

“Not funny, Bones.”

“Yeah it is. But don’t worry Jimbo. You’ll do fine. I know it. She’d be a fool not to see how perfect you two idiots are for each other.”

“I”ll take that as a compliment.”

“Good! ‘Cause it is one. Now, put your arm around mine and let me walk you down the invisible aisle.”

Kirk smiled and latched his arm with McCoy’s. The Bridge crew smiled at the sight of it, and turned to pay attention to the Elder being walked out on her throne carried by the most muscular Vulcans they’d ever seen. Spock saluted her. 

“S’chn T’gai Spock. I greet thee.”

“Elder, I greet thee. I wish to introduce my sworn one, James Tiberius Kirk; son of George.”

He turned and gestured towards Kirk, who let go of McCoy with one last sentimental look. McCoy stepped back with the rest of the crew to let the ceremony proceed.

“James, who speaks for thee?”

Who speaks for him? He does, doesn’t he?

“I do, Elder,” Bones spoke up. “Leonard H. McCoy; son of David.”

Had Spock briefed him too? Such a clever fiancee! He’d thought of everything plus more. How had he gotten so lucky… 

“Very well. Spock, who speaks for thee?”

“My wife and I do,” Sarek spoke up. 

“It is consented. James, I understand you carry offspring for our clan?”

“Yes, ma’am I do. Two daughters.”

Kirk rubbed his belly involuntary as he spoke those words. It confirmed their truth, and irrationally comforted him. 

“Please, come forth both of you. Give me your minds.”

The two stepped up to her. Spock grabbed underneath Kirk’s elbow to help him to his knees. He kept his hand there to steady him as the Elder moved to meld with them. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and as the two allowed her into their deepest subconscious, proceeded to get a look of curiosity on her face. 

“James, you are positive you carry only two children?”

“Yes.”

“Spock, you can confirm this?”

“Yes, Elder. I have seen the evidence physically and through his mind.”

Kirk looked nervous now. In fact, all present got uncomfortable. Something seemed wrong. 

“Spock, I wish to have only your mind.”

“As you wish.”

She placed her fingers accordingly, and delved deep into his subconscious. Her eyes then softened, she pulled away, and sat straight in her seat. 

“There is another life form present in Spock. It would appear that he carries an offspring within him.”

Kirk’s eyes widened and his head whipped to the side to look at Spock. The Bridge crew gasped and McCoy ran up to them.

“Elder, with all due respect, are you sure?”

“There is no doubt.”

“You were throwing up this morning. And the last time we had sex… oh. Oh my gods. We were both implanted, but had no idea how I was the only one pregnant. But when you bottomed…” Kirk trailed off. 

“Jim. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO,” Bones griped.

“You said we should be careful with my new… development. So we switched! I wasn’t thinking. I was stupid, and turned on, and no thinking… Oh Spock, I’m so sorry.”

Spock was silent. He was trying to process the information. 

“Spock?”

Amanda came slowly up to him and rested her hand on his cheek. Sarek stood like a stone statue. It was a lot to take in for him. 

“What do you think of all this?”

“I… I believe delighted would be the correct word.”

Kirk was still turned sideways, and he slumped to the side to hug him more tightly than ever before. Tears were streaming. Spock was happy with the news… Kirk was… well he honestly didn’t know. Both were clearly in shock. How was this even happening? It didn’t matter. It was happening. They would find their way through it like always. And they found out during their wedding… the wedding!

“Elder,” Kirk asked.

“What do you wish, James?”

“May we proceed with the ceremony?”

The entire party looked to him. He just found out his fiancee was pregnant, and he wanted to just keep on with the wedding? 

“We may. As long as Spock feels he can continue.”

Spock moved to give Kirk a Vulcan kiss. He nodded, but kept his gaze locked on his mate’s. 

“I am well, Elder.”

“Very well.”

Words were spoken in Vulcan describing the permanence of bonding, and that it should not be taken lightly. She then spoke of the mental connection that would occur, and how they would be able to sense each other at all times. Kirk only knew this because Spock had told him what would occur. They said their “I do’s” in Vulcan, and in English; for the benefit of the humans present. Then they each placed gold bands on each other’s ring fingers. It was completed with a Vulcan kiss, and Spock helped Kirk stand up. Kirk straightened his robe, and looked up to see Bones with a camera.

“Smile lovebirds!”

“Really?”

“Yes, really! Now smile. I know you want a picture of your first minute as husbands.”

Kirk’s face lit up, and Spock gave his best effort. The contentment in his eyes said it all. However, when the picture was over, Spock leaned into Kirk’s ear. 

“May we escort ourselves away for a moment?”

“Of course… husband,” Kirk replied with a sweet smile. 

Nobody bothered them when they left. It was obvious they had things to talk about. They did not go far; merely to an abandoned hallway with a bench. The same one Spock used to sit on and contemplate his emotions through childhood. 

“Jim?”

“I know. I know…”

“What are we to do? Our daughters are not even born yet and we have another child on the way.”

“You don’t want it?”

“I did not lie when I said I was delighted. Vulcan cannot tell falsehoods. It is unexpected, and I do feel some fear, but I am not displeased. Are you?”

“No! I’m just baffled as to how it happened.”

“From what Kerchev told you, I believe it is clear how it occurred.”

“Yeah. I just… I forgot about the whole giving natural birth thing, and that’s okay. But now… now me forgetting has gotten you pregnant. I mean, you can’t be looking forward to this,” he said as he pointed to his stomach. “You talk about something that’s gonna mess with your mental barriers. I was so selfish! My hormones were crazy and I just wanted any sex I could get. Now look what’s happened.”

“Jim, calm down, and give me your mind.”

“Why?”

“We are bonded now. I can show you things that I could not before.”

Spock placed his fingers on Kirk’s meld points and concentrated. A golden thread entered the human’s mind and wrapped him up in warmth. Tiny sparks surrounded the thread, and gave Kirk a feeling of bliss. 

“What is that?”

“The larger feeling is my own. The smaller ones are our children.”

“You mean what I feel is you? I can feel you? I can feel our kids?”

Kirk’s eyes glistened with the tears that popped up so often. He was in absolute awe of the Vulcan telepathic abilities. 

“That is what the Elder was telling us. It is the same sensation that allowed her to see the existence of the child within me. You can feel me at any point you wish if you concentrate. I will be able to show you how, and teach you to manage it to the fullest. But for now, all you have to do is ask, and I can show you this. Ashaya, you are my bondmate now. We are having another child in addition to the two miracles you already carry. I could not be more elated than right now. The news of another child is unexpected, but only adds to how I… feel right now.”

“You’re admitting to feeling? You think our children are miracles?”

“With these events, I find it impossible to fully manage my emotions. Also, that is exactly what they are. I regret that I have not verbalized that with you until now.”

“I love you so much, Spock.”

“And I you, t’hy’la.”

Kirk picked up his left hand and marveled at the ring now on it. Spock was his husband. And the father of his children. Now… mother to one of his children. That was a weird thought. But he loved it. Especially the sound of husband. Even better than fiancee. 

“Come on. Let’s get back and celebrate with the others that you so graciously invited to make me happy. Then we can start our honeymoon.”

“You still wish to vacation after this news?”

“Absolutley. Just you and me. I couldn’t want anything more right now.”

“As you wish,” he replied as he allowed himself to be dragged back to the group.


	21. Honeymoon Period

“I can’t believe we’re married.”

“Bonded.”

“Same difference.”

“And you’re pregnant.”

“You have abruptly changed subjects.”

“My thoughts are running wild. Sorry. It’s just… we can’t ever have sex without reproducing? Is that it?”

“I do not believe so. We did not use proper protection. If we had, I can only assume we would not be in this predicament. Nor will we be in the future.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Kirk moved closer to Spock on their shared bed. He wore his boxers while Spock had a thinner robe on. He wasn’t as hot as his now husband. Kirk slid his hand under the silver robe and stretched his hand across the span of Spock’s stomach. He gave a close lipped smile and pressed more into the flesh. Spock covered Kirk’s hand with his own, but over the robe. He let his head sag onto Kirk’s shoulder. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing is the matter. I wish to remain in this moment with you for eternity. Everything is changing soon, and we may not have these moments any longer once the children are born.”

“Look at me.” Kirk tilted Spock’s chin up and towards his eyes. “We will have alone time. All parents can manage at least a little. It’ll be harder with work, but they will go to bed earlier than us most of the time. And when they’re older, they will have their own rooms if we can manage. These times will not be sacrificed, I promise. I honestly didn’t know they meant this much to you.”

“That is because I do not outwardly show it as you do. I give my best effort to make it known to you.”

“I know you do. And I see it. Just nice to hear to say it out loud,” he replied.

They lay together for a little while in silence; just thinking. Spock decided to break the silence when it felt it appropriate. 

“I have information I wish to share with you. However, you may not wish to hear it.”

“Why not? You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“When the Elder melded with me, my mind was assimilated with the child.”

‘You can feel it?”

“There is a small presence on my katra that I can sense.”

“So there’s only one? Thank gods. I don’t think I could handle to sets of multiples under the age of one. I have to admit I’m jealous of your Vulcan mind powers right now. I wish I could do that.” 

“Once we have the bond more properly stabilized, I may be able and connect you with the child. It is too late in development for our daughters, but not necessarily so for this child.” 

“I would love that. Is that what you wanted to share with me?”

“That is part of it. However, that is not all of it. The bond the Elder placed allows me to sense the gender of the child as well.”

“Tell me! Tell me right this instant!”

“Are you sure you wish to know?”

“YES! Tell me!”

“It is a male.”

“A boy?” Kirk’s eyes started watering… again. “Oh Spock, we’re having a little baby boy? A son?”

“I believe that is what boys are referred to as.”

“Don’t you sass me,” Kirk teased. “Come here.”

Kirk removed his hand from underneath Spock’s robe and cupped his face to plant the biggest kiss ever on his lips. 

“Hahhh,” Spock moaned into it. 

“You like that, do ya?”

“Very… much… so,” Spock gasped for air. 

Kirk kept kissing him, but moved his digits to the sash keeping the only thing between him and that lovely blushed green flesh on. The silk fell from Spock’s shoulders and billowed around the underneath of him. Kirk trailed his tongue down his neck until he got to a nipple. His lips closed around it and his teeth bit gently down on it. 

Spock’s breathing became deeper as if he were drowning. And he was; in the feeling of Kirk all around him. The new bond effected Kirk, but not as much as it did Spock. He could feel every little thing Kirk did, so the pleasure and arousal was consuming him. 

“I can feel you,” Kirk breathed out. “I like it.”

He smiled again, and buried his whole face into Spock’s midsection. He then massaged it with his hands; pressing in gently to claim the child as his. 

“Jim, what are you doing?”

“Showing you how happy I am. Just like you did when I first got pregnant.”

Spock got a small smile at that remark. His bondmate had turned the tables on him. He figured he had more of that to look forward to. For now, it was still his turn to be the protector of his heavily pregnant mate. He took his hands and reciprocated the motion by splaying them on Kirk’s stomach. Kirk lifted his face, and flailed his head back. It still felt so good when Spock touched him like that. He hoped he would never forget that feeling. 

“My turn.”

Kirk squeezed his balls gently, and that made Spock whimper. His fingers slid down his shaft. He pumped it up and down to get him ready. Kirk could feel his arousal on his fingers. He swirled the liquid onto his finger tips and lifted it to his face. He took a sniff of it before slowly sticking each digit in his mouth and sucking it off one by one. Spock’s eyes slightly widened at this. Kirk had never done that before, and he had to admit it was turning him on. 

“Jim. I am very close. If we are to copulate, we should do it now.”

“How do you wanna do this?”

“Face the headboard, and balance yourself on all four of your appendages.”

“Okay…”

The human did as he was told, and couldn't help the excitement rising in him. They had never done it like this before. They were trying all kinds of stuff on their honeymoon! Spock wrapped his right arm around Kirk’s chest, and used his left to brace himself so he wouldn’t collapse onto him. 

“Shall I prepare you?”

“If you’re that close, just do it. I”ll be good. Just don’t put it in the wrong place.”

“That is not humorous.”

“Yeah it is. Totally possible at this point. I wanna know how it feels, but apparently nobody else wants me to have any fun.”

“No more talking.”

“You know, you saying that is how we got into this mess.”

“Yes it is. Now, cease speaking.”

Kirk lifted his left arm to make a “zip my lip” motion jokingly at Spock’s remark. He quickly put it down when he felt Spock’s tip near his entrance. His muscles tightened around Spock’s member, and he pushed forward more so he could get to that bundle of nerves. It was a bit more difficult without lubrication, but the pre-cum was working just fine. A few seconds later, he hit the sweet spot.

“Gods, yes! Oh… harder, Spock!”

Spock did as he was instructed and thrust hard up into Kirk. His mate moaned uncontrollably as his hormones flared up. Sweat had already been beading up, but now his forehead was dripping. He could tell when Spock came because he let out a yell, and his hand shifted to caress his mound of a stomach. The girls moved around a little. It wasn’t painful, but they could both feel it. Spock pulled out, and helped Kirk onto his left side (it was the best way for him to lay right now). He faced him, and moved as close as he could get. Spock stroked his fingers down Kirk’s temple so that he could feel the warmth though their bond. He knew Kirk would like that. 

“That was amazing. Thank you.”

“You were not uncomfortable?”

“Far from it.”

“I am glad.”

Spock placed a kiss on his temple, one on his lips, and intertwined their fingers of their wedding hands. 

“Whoa!”

“What is it?”

“I felt like a… like a spark just now.”

“You could feel that?”

“Yes.”

“Another attribute of the marriage bond.”

“Is this how you feel every time we hold hands. Or when I rub my fingers along yours?”

“It is.”

“Wow. That’s so cool.”

“I find it pleasing that you can now share in the sensation. I admit I felt… guilty when I believed only I benefitted from it.”

“Only you would feel bad about pleasure. You’re so selfless. And I love you all the more for it.”

“When it comes to you, I assure you I am completely selfish.”

“Good,” Kirk replied with a smile.

The pair fell asleep holding hands. The golden threads wrapped around their mentalities like a safety net.


	22. Vacation Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax time!

Kirk woke up before Spock (which was unusual), and smiled over at his Vulcan as he stretched his arms out. He settled them on Mount Kirk-Spock and scooted down closer to Spock. He smelled… he smelled so good! Is this what Spock was always talking about with Kirk’s scent? No wonder it got him to score so many times! 

Kirk breathed in by Spock’s neck, and ran his index finger down the side of his perfectly shaped cheek. He kissed those lips, and Spock’s eyes slightly fluttered open. He exhaled, and his eyes closed again, but there was a small smile on his lips. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“I apologize. I am unsure as to why I slept for such a long period of time.”

“Welcome to my world.”

“It is not proving to be so welcoming.”

“Told ya,” Kirk replied with a chuckle and peck on Spock’s forehead. 

“You smell awesome by the way.”

“As do you.”

With that, Spock grabbed Kirk’s shoulders and bit down on his neck; this time, leaving a mark. Not so much the innocent bride anymore. He was Spock’s for eternity. He wanted to claim him. Kirk whimpered at the feeling of it, and when Spock was finished, bit into his flesh as well. He licked off the small drop of green blood that had formed.

“Who’s turn is it?”

“What do you wish?”

“I wanna play.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean I wanna experiment. I wanna play with my new… addition.”

“Jim. Doctor McCoy warned us not to.”

“You telling me you don’t wanna know what it feels like?”

“I did not say that.”

“Well then,” Kirk said with a smirk before pulling Spock on top of him. 

Spock braced his hands on either side of his bondmate in order to not fall onto his stomach. He had plenty of strength to do this. He wasted no time in taking his t’hy’la as his own. However, he was quite nervous. They were disobeying orders; something Spock was not fond of doing. Kirk could sense this, and grabbed his member with his entire hand. He then led it to the now soaking wet with arousal entrance. Spock nudged himself in, then thrusted up inside. 

“Gahhh,” Kirk whined out as he arched upwards; his falling into the crook of Spock’s neck.

Spock caressed Kirk’s head with his left hand; keeping stabilized on the right one still. He continued thrusting seeing that Kirk was filled with pleasure, not pain. 

“Oh my gods! Hah… Spock…” 

“Jim…” Spock shouted as he came. 

Spock slowly released Kirk’s head and laid it on the pillow. He crawled off of him and resumed his position next to him on the bed. 

“That was… that was…”

“Most fascinating.”

“Yeah. Something like that. We’re SO doing that again.”

“To coin a Terran phrase, perhaps we should not ‘press our luck’.”

“I’ll get you to change your mind on that one.”

“Oh? How do intend to do so?”

“I don’t need a plan. I’m your bondmate. You love me to death, and I’m carrying your twin daughters in me. That’s all the leverage I need.”

“My mental shields are stronger than you apparently think.”

“Keep trying to lead me astray. It’ll never work.”

With a wink, Kirk scooted off of the bed, rubbed circles involuntarily once more on his midsection, and headed over to the balcony overlooking Vulcan. They had commandeered a small house all their own for a week. It was just as lavish, if not more, as their quarters in Spock’s family home. Kirk was staring out; thinking about all their very near future held. A warmth (not due to the temperature) ran through him as Spock came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He nuzzled into Kirk’s neck and stared out with him. 

“What are thinking about, ashaya?”

“Don’t know really. Nothing. Everything. Mostly our kids. What they will look like, what they will become. How we’re supposed to handle all three of them and be head officers on a starship.”

“I have pondered this as well. Perhaps not their physical features, but how to raise them. I have concluded that Starfleet needs you too much to ground you, and they also find me an irreplaceable asset. We will use this to our advantage. You also have an entire crew that will not allow their Captain to be replaced.”

“You really believe that?”

“I do. Your crew, especially the individuals who attended our bonding ceremony, would sooner resign from Starfleet completely than lose you.”

“They think that of you too, you know.”

“I do not pay particular attention to myself when it comes to others’ opinions. However, I will take your word for it.”

“You should. Now, let’s go watch a movie and cuddle. Unless you’d rather do something else.”

“I would not. That sounds most pleasing.”

****************************************************************************************************

That night, the two went together spooning together as usual. Spock went to sleep as soon as heard Kirk’s breathing being stagnant and relaxed. However, it did not last. 

Kirk’s mind was thrashing as flashes of Kerchev’s face kept eating away at his subconscious. He was having flashbacks of being tied to that table… having those hands on his stomach. Those villains being near him and his children. Again that face stuck in his brain. Those evil eyes staring back at him. Then the image zoomed out, and he was in their room! Standing right next to the bed; just watching the two of them sleep. A cunning smirk on his face as he place his hand on Kirk’s midsection. It began to fade when Kirk heard, “Jim! Jim! Wake up!”

Spock had a look of terror on his face as he shook Kirk’s shoulders to get him to awaken. Kirk gasped for air as he exited from his horror. He began to sob and threw himself into Spock’s embrace; breathing against his chest as if it would give him sustenance. Spock cooed to him and held him tight.

“What was it, ashaya? What did you see?”

“It was Kerchev. He was standing right here. He… he touched me. My stomach. He was smiling and watching us. Oh Spock…”

“It is alright. He is not here. I have you.”

Kirk just kept sobbing. He was terrified. Why would he have dreamed that? 

****************************************************************************************************

“Jim, please continue to ready yourself. I will be finished momentarily.”

Spock was kneeling over the toilet; throwing up again. He had morning sickness worse than Kirk. Poor thing. It was too hard for Kirk to get up and down, so he remained standing as he ran his hand in circles over the Vulcan’s back. He left for a few seconds to grab a wet washcloth, and smoothed it over Spock’s face. Spock knocked it away to heave again, and laid down on the floor. He was shivering. Screw it. Kirk grabbed the base of the toilet and lowered himself to his husband. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna ‘ready myself’ while you lay here miserable. Come here.”

Spock weakly crawled over into Kirk’s lap. He laid his head there and gripped his thighs. Kirk kept rubbing his hands all over his back, then moved to massage his head. The washcloth was laying on the back of his neck. 

“I am better,” Spock said after a while as he moved to stand. 

He grabbed Kirk’s hands and lifted him to the same stance. Kirk pulled him into a hug, and pushed his head into the crook of his neck. He continued to card his fingers through his hair. That hand held him still while the other moved to rub circles on his stomach. Spock exhaled; it was relaxing to feel Kirk touch where their son grew. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what, ashaya?”

“For this. I did this to you.”

“I did the same to you.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know! And it wasn’t as bad as it is for you! At least when I got pregnant we had no clue. I did this too you. My stupidity got you into this mess.”

Spock pulled away to look Kirk straight in the eye. 

“Jim, listen to my words. Stop blaming yourself. I consented to the sexual relations. The consequences have occurred, and we cannot reverse them. I am not upset with you for forgetting. You were under extreme stress and fearful when the information was presented to you. It is also clear from last night that it is still affecting you in a negative manner. I am pregnant with our son, Jim. A son I am overly pleased to be having. I am unaware of how much worse the side effects could become, or exactly which ones I will acquire. It is a small price to pay, however, for the gift we have been given.”

That was all it took for Kirk to crash his lips to Spock’s. He could see his wedding ring in the mirror where it remained entangled in his husband’s perfect black locks. He smiled into the kiss at the sight of the glimmer the gold band gave off. 

****************************************************************************************************

Night rolled around again, and so did the terrors. Kirk dreamt the same exact scenario once more. Except this time, he could feel something being stuck into his neck. Something identical to a hypo shot. He put his hand up to his neck in sleep as if he could really feel it. He screamed out, “No!”, and was once again awoken by Spock.

“I have you, t’hy’la. He will not get you. I have you. Ssshhh,” he tried to soothe him.

“He shot me with a hypo! He was at the bed again. I could feel it. Spock, I felt him come at me with it.”

“Dreams can feel real when they are not. Sensations can occur that make us believe they truly happened in reality. I assure you, Jim, he did not come near you.”

“Why is this happening? Why are these dreams happening?”

“I do not know, Jim. I do not know.”

Spock kissed his temple and allowed his golden thread to envelop him for a calming effect. 

“I can’t sleep again. I don’t want to.”

“However, you must. Lack of slumber is not sufficient for our offspring to thrive. Especially this late in development. I will stay in your mind, I promise. Perhaps I can keep your thoughts calm, and the nightmares will cease.”

“Okay,” Kirk replied; still trembling.

****************************************************************************************************

Night three did not come with nightmares. But it did come with another large surprise. 

“Oof!”

Kirk felt a huge kick from his girls. He rolled over, and went back to sleep.

“Ahhh. God dammit!”

The next was even bigger. He rubbed his hand over his stomach to try and soothe his daughters, but to no avail. 

“Jim? What is it?”

“I… I don’t know. It feels like they’re kicking or rolling around like usual. But at the same time, it feels much bigger than that.”

“How do yo—-“

“OOOWWW!!!”

Kirk doubled over himself and gripped the sides of his midsection. His breathing was harsh and panting. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. 

“We must get to to the Enterprise immediately.”

“Oh that will not be happening, gentlemen.”

Kirk’s ears were on fire at the sound of that voice. He and Spock followed the sound to the corner of the room… next to the bed… where the nightmares were. Kerchev had been there. It had all really happened. How did he get to Vulcan? How had he found them?

“You will be coming with me. You are in labor. The drug I administered saw to that. Now, I would like you to give birth safely to those females so that you are not harmed, and we may insure they will be healthy for our studies.”

“I’m not going anywhere!”

“You will not come near, Jim. You will leave this instant, or I will see to it personally that you are murdered for your crimes.”

“Very well then. If you will not cooperate. I suppose you will miss the whole thing. It is a pity. I’m sure your Captain here would have preferred you to be there.”

“What are you talking about you sick son-of-a-bitch?”

“Up, up, up. No more talking. We are already behind schedule.”

Kerchev pressed a button on that wrist device he had before. He and Kirk vanished.


	23. Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!   
> Slight needle use again.  
> Bit of violence.   
> Graphic birth.

“Spock to Enterprise.”

“Scotty here, sir.”

“Beam me back up immediately.”

“Just you, sir?”

“Yes, me alone. Kerchev has found us. He has once again taken the Captain.”

“Oh laddy, I’m so sorry. We’ll get ‘im back. I swear… Ready to beam, sir.”

“Energize.”

Spock arrived on the transporter pad with Scotty and Bones ready for action. Sulu was left with the con, and Uhura (with the help of Chekov) was searching all frequencies to find the location of Kerchev’s vessel; to no avail. Their cloaking device was superior to anything the Enterprise could pick up. 

****************************************************************************************************

“What the hell happened, Spock?!”

Bones was just about done with the complications the Zaelians had brought upon him and his friends. 

“Kerchev was evidently sneaking into our sleeping quarters at night. The Captain was having nightmares of him, or so I thought. It would appear everything I assumed to be a dream was his reality. The third night of the terrors, Kerchev induced him, and he is now in labor… alone.”

McCoy just stared with a sad look on his face. Spock was starting to shake.

“We must find him.”

“Of course we do! But I don’t even know where to start! You vanished into thin air last time! How are we supposed to replicate that? It was all their doing last time.”

“Yes… exactly. It was all their doing…”

Spock was clearly contemplating. Those Vulcan wheels were turning in his head. His emotional turmoil was impeding his ability to see logic, but the severity of the situation allowed him to persevere. 

“The Captain had a tracking device implanted in him. He told me that was how Kerchev extracted him from the ship.”

“Okay. How does that help us?”

“Due to my recent conception, we can confirm that I have also been implanted with the same structure. Therefore, I also have a tracking device that is able to be activated.”

“I see where you’re going with this. But we don’t have whatever thing they used to get Jim outta here.”

“Perhaps not. However, if we were able to engage it from my side…”

“You’re not saying… you want me to inside you?!”

“I see no other option.”

“So what if I do? What if I rupture something? What if it doesn’t work?”

“I believe your work will be sufficient without error. I do not have total confidence on my theory, but I do have total confidence in your medical abilities. When you do reach the device, keep in skin contact with me. That way you will transport with me if it works. The Captain will need you.”

“Well Spock. That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“May we proceed?”

Of course the hobgoblin would ignore that fact that he uttered a compliment to Doctor McCoy. It was not logical, and therefore he shrugged it off. Blame it on the fact that his bondmate and father (or mother?) of his daughters was being held captive and having who knows what done to him. 

Bones took out a large needle turned on the ultrasound device. He pressed the gel to Spock’s abdomen, and a very tiny bean-like structure appeared. Spock’s attention diverted straight to it. He hadn’t seen his son yet. And Kirk wasn’t here to see it… a small tear started bubbling up in his eye. Again, blame the situation. He tried to wipe it away, but Bones caught him. 

“I forgot you hadn’t seen it yet. I’m so sorry, Spock. I know this isn’t the best time for a moment like this.”

“It is not. Also, it is a male. Not an it.”

“A boy? Oh Spock, that’s wonderful. I’ll ask how you know that later. Now, let’s go get Jim back so he can see the little guy for himself.”

McCoy guided his wand over his stomach several times. He was trying to find the device, but had no clue where it would be located. The baby was so small; he kept thinking it was was his target. He used his other hand to feel around and use different amounts of pressure to try and trigger something. He wasn’t very lucky with that, though. It wasn’t until he started scanning the very outer edges that he found what he was looking for. He didn’t know how large the faux-uterus was, so he was flying blind. However, when he did get to what appeared to be the outer lining, he saw a square object lodged in the upper left corner. Bones stuck his needle into Spock’s skin, and heard the Vulcan hiss.

“Sorry. We can’t have ya all numbed out when we get there.”

“I understand. I would prefer if you hurried, however.”

“You got it.”

The needle tip was just centimeters away from the device. When he got close enough, McCoy kept his free hand firmly placed on Spock’s stomach. His hand slightly shook with the precision he needed to get to the square mechanism. However, he was successful. As soon as the tip contacted it, the two of them vanished from Sickbay, and back into that horrid vessel with all white halls and rooms that Spock remembered.

“I am unsure as to what point we were sent to. I can only surmise that the hallway is the main one due to the doors located on either side.”

“Great logic, Spock. Now let’s get moving!”

“Correct.”

The two brave knights started running briskly; looking for any trace of their Captain that they could. 

****************************************************************************************************

“You’ll never get away with this!”

Kirk swatted at the nurses; trying to get them away from him. Kerchev stood at the end of his biobed as if he were observing a wild animal. 

“Gah! Whew, Whew, Whew,” Kirk breathed in and out deeply. “Don’t you have any pain killers or something,” He ground out through a contraction.

“We do. However, you will not receive any. It took us this entire time to find you after your escape, so there will be no luxuries. You have put us behind schedule Mr. Kirk, and we have lost valuable data on you. And with a multiple birth too. So rare, and such a shame to lose. At least we will have the post-partum experiments.”

“No you won’t, you son-of-a-bitch. You’re not getting near my girls!”

“The way I see it, you won’t be able to stop me in your… condition.”

That word sucked even worse when an evil asshole spoke it.

“Spock will find me. He’ll come for me. For us.”

“Oh I highly doubt that. He does not have the technology that I do to get to this place. You are alone, Captain.”

“You — aaahhh!”

Kirk grabbed the sides of his stomach and bent doubly over it. His eyes squeezed shut as the contraction racked through him. All he wanted was Spock. Where was he?

****************************************************************************************************

“We’re lost.”

“Admittedly, yes Doctor. However, we must press on.”

“If you wanna keep playing hide and seek with Jim, fine. I’m gonna find a better way to do this.”

“How do you propose we continue?”

“Well, for starters, check these damn rooms! He may not be there, but it may help us find him.”

“Very well.”

The pair walked into the next room on their left, and we’re not prepared for what they saw. Two Andorian males, one pregnant, sitting in a hospital bed. They both had their wrists locked in straps as Kirk once did. 

“What happened to you,” McCoy asked.

“Kerchev. He told us he could vaccinate us for a disease that was spreading through out quadrant of the planet. He took us to this vessel, implanted my mate with an offspring, and have held us here. We cannot find escape.”

“Did you see a human male come through here?”

“We are not allowed to leave this room except to walk around once or twice a day. So sadly, we cannot help you with whatever plight you have.”

Bones looked disappointed, but was more appalled at what he saw.

“We will come back for you. I promise. We will help you.”

“Do not worry if your journey does not lead you to that conclusion. However, we will hold our heads higher at the prospect of rescue.”

With that, Spock and Bones left. Not before Spock could notice the green LED lettering on the foot of the bed. It had identification; their names, written on it; including the number of offspring and term date. Kirk had one of these he was sure. They needed to find the database to locate him.

****************************************************************************************************

“I…can’t…do…this,” Kirk huffed out through an especially strong contraction.

“You certainly can, Captain. And you will,” Kerchev said through his signature devil smile. “Nurse, please check his dilation.”

“Oh no you don’t!” 

Kirk kicked the woman in the face who was starting to lift his gown off of him. Two others came to restrain him, but he punched them in the face, and with the adrenaline from labor, he put them to the ground. He wasn’t one for hitting women, but they deserved it. However, his conquering didn’t last. Kerchev snapped his fingers, and four brute guards came bustling in. They were all bald, wearing white t-shirts and white scrub pants. Two of them grabbed Kirk’s arms and pinned him down. The other two grabbed his ankles, and strapped his feet to the stirrups. 

“Now then, nurse, please check him.”

A frightened looking girl came in. She wasn’t very tall, and had shoulder length brunette hair. Couldn’t have been more than 22 years old. Kirk felt bad for her. She clearly was hesitant. Was she scared of him, or her job? She was about to examine him when a contraction hit.

“OWWW! Oh my gods. I can’t do this. I need Spock. Where is Spock? Where’s my husband?!”

Tears began streaming down Kirk’s face. Spock would make the pain go away. He would hold his hand and tell him to breathe. Nobody there was doing that. He was on his own. There was no Bones to deliver his babies. Just a psychopath who wanted to sentence them to a life as lab rats. Kirk was powerless. 

When the contraction ebbed, the dainty nurse slipped her hand between his hips to that now widening birth canal. 

“Ten centimeters. You are ready to push, Mr. Kirk.”

“Excellent,” Kerchev chimed in.

“No! No, no, no—- ahhhhh!!!”

The contractions were only minutes apart now. He could feel pressure building within him. He couldn’t hold them in even if he wanted to. 

****************************************************************************************************

“How many other beings do you think are trapped here?”

“I am unsure. More than I surmised considering I assumed the Captain and I were the only ones.”

“We have to save them.”

“Indeed. However, we must first rescue the Captain.”

“You really aren’t close enough to me by now to call him Jim in front of me?”

“I suppose you are correct. I do feel we are more connected by these past events. I will make an effort to release formality when we are in private.”

“Well look at you gettin’ all soft on me,” Bones replied with a smile. 

****************************************************************************************************

“That’s it, Captain! Push!”

“No. I won’t,” Kirk grated out.

The pressure Kirk felt was more intense than any sensation he had endured before. Kerchev was shouting encouragement at him, but it didn’t matter because he knew the darkness behind it. The guards were no longer holding him, though. He had given up. All he could do now was hold his babies in with hope that Spock would find him before they were taken. Nurses kept trying to hold his hand, but he swiped them away. There was only one hand he wanted to hold. And he wasn’t there.

“We really need your cooperation on this. Otherwise, we will be forced to remove the infants by means I do not think you would particularly enjoy.”

“What would that be — ah, dammit!,” Kirk groaned out as another contraction hit. 

“Nurse,” Kerchev called out.

The woman left Kirk’s bedside and moved to a cabinet located in the room. She pulled out a large metal object with two pinching claws. Forceps. 

Kirk’s eyes widened with fear. He didn’t want any part of that. He didn’t want his daughters going through that either. Time to give up.

“Fine. You win.”

“I thought you might come around, Captain,” Kerchev said with a smile. 

Another contraction.

“Ah! Ahhh, whew, whew, whew, whew.”

“Push!”

“Gahhhhh,” Kirk screamed out.

“Again! Push, Captain!”

“I… am… pushing!”

Kirk made a sound similar to a growl as he felt a head stretch his muscle. 

“You’re crowning.”

“No shit… OW!”

“Again. Big one!”

Kirk’s hands gripped the sides of the bed until his knuckles turned completely white. His teeth were grinding, his eyes were shut tight, and his head was practically touching Mount Kirk-Spock as he bent over to push. 

“Good! Now, don’t push on the next contraction. Just let her come on her own.”

Kirk did not even respond. His sweaty head lulled back onto the mattress with the next contraction. He was exhausted, and didn’t have energy to scream anymore. He felt his baby slide down a bit until her head was completely out. A minute went by until a large contraction hit. 

“Okay, one last push!”

Kirk pushed until he felt his insides might burst, and stifled a scream in his throat. He felt the pressure relieve, and then tiny cries filled his ears. He opened his eyes to see a squalling infant with pink flushed cheeks, blonde peach fuzz hair, and most importantly, small pointed ears with those brush stroke tips he so admired. Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of his daughter. She was gorgeous. 

“May I see her?”

“That would not be the best idea, Captain. We wouldn’t want any attachment issues to arise.”

“You bastard! Let me hold my daughter!”

Kerchev placed the wailing baby in an incubator and the nurse wheeled her out. She would be taken to the nursery with the other infants. Kirk tried to sit up to go get her, but it was no use. He was sore, and had another baby coming. He wasn’t going anywhere. He just kept crying until his eyes dried up.

****************************************************************************************************

Spock and McCoy searched for the source of the database. There had to be records of the locations of ‘patients’ somewhere. They turned the corner to see a woman in white rolling a cart down a hall.

“Follow her,” Spock instructed. 

The two picked up their already brisk pace to where the woman was going. She would have answers. They reached her in no time, and Bones spun her around. 

“We need the location of James Kirk.”

“I don’t know who you speak of,” she responded.

“Don’t lie to us!”

Bones kept questioning her, while Spock was fixated on the cart. It appeared empty, but he went to inspect more. When he peered around the corner, he found a small baby with blonde hair sticking out of a pink cap. He was drawn to her. 

“Nurse, please lift the infant’s cap.”

“What?”

“Lift her cap.”

She hesitated. She knew that Spock was figuring it out. She thought she could lie her way out of it with her innocent look. The Vulcan clearly wasn’t fooled. McCoy was too busy trying to interrogate to even notice the baby… until he saw Spock’s face.

“Spock,” McCoy asked. “Do you think?”

“Yes. Lift her cap, nurse.”

She reached her hand through the hole in the incubator and did as she was told. A pointed ear peeked out from the fabric. Bones’s face went into shock, while Spock moved closer to the cart, and the nurse. His teeth started showing, a growl emanated from him, and his eyes turned almost black. He nerve pinched her and let her hit the ground with no mercy. 

“I believe you have my daughter.”


	24. Our Shining Stars

“She’s beautiful, Spock!”

Bones was gazing at the infant with shimmery eyes. The smile could not possibly be wiped off of his face. He was cooing over her and making baby noises. Spock was just staring at her in almost disbelief; ignoring whatever Bones was doing. It was his daughter; it was actually his, and she was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. But he needed to get to his bondmate. Spock went over to the nurse, and put both of his hands on her unconscious skull to get the information to where Kirk was. He was not emotionally stable, but he would focus himself enough to do that. If his one daughter was born, there was no doubt the other one was almost there as well. He would not miss the birth of her. And Kirk needed him. 

“He is in on floor 2, room 17. We must hurry.”

“I’ll get the cart, Spock. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Very well.”

The two went down the hallways as fast as they could with their new addition in tow. When they got to floor 2, they were met by several guards. Spock stepped in front of McCoy and his girl. He was seething, and on a war path. 

“MMMAAAHHH!!!”

Spock stalked towards each guard that came at him. One by one, they charged at the Vulcan. He growled, put his hands up at eye level, and ripped the heads off of each one that came at him. He showed absolutely no mercy as his warrior-like yells emanated through the echoey halls. McCoy shielded the incubator with his body; he didn't want the baby to see her father like this. Not that she would remember, but he was a Southern gentleman, and wasn’t gonna let her witness it. He had never seen Spock like this, and Bones had to admit he was pretty frightened. Not to mention there were decapitated heads piling up, and blood everywhere. But it was to get their Captain back, and Bones would have done the same thing if he could have. 

When Spock was satisfied he had killed all of the guards (it had only taken him 2 minutes), he continued his rampage to Kirk’s room on the right. He didn’t have to look at the numbers, all he heard was “Ahhhhh!”. He knew his Jim’s voice. He rushed into the room. 

“Spock,” Kirk huffed out. A smile flashed across his face. 

The Vulcan looked to see that Kirk was unharmed (at least physically), and quickly changed his gaze to focus on Kerchev. 

“You have taken my Jim. You have attempted to kidnap my child. For that, you must pay the ultimate price.”

“You don’t have the guts to—“

“STOP.TALKING.”

Kirk got chills at the volume of Spock’s voice. Another contraction came on, but he was way too engaged with what Spock was doing to even make a sound. Spock trudged over to Kerchev in a most dramatic fashion and stood nose to nose with him. 

“You have kidnapped us and altered our physiology without consent. You have kidnapped several other races and held them captive here, just as you would have with us. I missed the birth of my first child. If not for Vulcan telepathy, it would appear I would have missed the second. In order to ensure that does not happen, I will end our conversation here.”

With that, Spock let out an animalistic growl, kicked Kerchev to the ground, and stepped on his throat. The pressure was enough to make him pass out, but that was not good enough. Spock bent down over him, put his hands on either side of his head, and snapped it clean off of his body. He picked up the body and head, and proceeded to throw it across the room. The nurse that was assisting had long escaped into the secret entrance on the wall. She knew her fate if she had stayed. 

“You… Spock, you just killed him. You — gah! whew, whew, whew. Ow!!! They took our daughter, Spock. They wouldn’t even let me hold her. Who knows what they’re doing to her how are we supposed to get her back I don’t know what to do I’m in so much pain I need my girl back—“

“Jim,” McCoy’s voice called. “I believe I have someone you’d like to meet.”

He was waiting to bring her in until he was sure it was clear. He saw Kerchev’s mangled body in the corner, and didn’t even comment. Spock walked over to the cart, and his enraged demeanor instantly switched to calm and soothing. He opened the top, and gently put his hand under her capped head. The other went to her lower back as he lifted her carefully from the incubator. Her head was placed on his shoulder, and he made shushing noises as he rubbed circles on her back. Kirk’s eyes welled up again (of course). He had never seen Spock so tender; especially after the display he just put on. His daughter was so beautiful, and there was his husband holding her as if she were a piece of glass. It was the most gorgeous sight. Even McCoy started tearing up at it. 

“Can I see her — hngg! Ah!!! Whew, whew. Can I see her?”

“Not now, Jim. I’m sorry I know they took her. But I think you’re really close here.”

Bones moved to find gloves and a cap/gown for himself. He couldn’t find anything! There was only tools for after the birth. 

“Dammit! Don’t they have any sterilization in this hell hole?!”

“The nurses had some, but I don’t know where they got them.”

“Alright. Guess I’m checking you bare. Sorry, kid.”

“It’s okay… Oh gods, this hurts!”

McCoy stood by his feet and stuck his hand in the pseudo birth canal just as the nurse had before when the contraction ceased. 

“Seems to be about 9 centimeters. You’re almost there, Jim.”

“Of course! I can’t be done! I have to be ALMOST done!”

“I know. You can do this, kid. I promise.”

“Gah! Spock, I need you!”

Spock snapped out of the trance his daughter had place him in, put her back in her incubator, and rushed over to Kirk. He wanted to stand guard, but his mate needed him, and he could move fast enough to block any adversaries that came their way. He pushed Kirk’s sweaty hair off of his forehead and kissed his temple. 

“You are doing well, ashaya. She will be here soon.”

“All I wanted was you. You weren’t here, Spock. All I wanted was you, and I was alone. I’m so scared, Spock. I’m scared, and I can’t do this anymore. Please help me.”

“I know. I am here now, and I will not leave you under any circumstances. You are so strong, my Jim. You can do this.”

“I love you — ahhh!”

“Okay, Jimbo. It’s time to push. On the next one, push as hard as you can!”

Spock moved to hold his hand and placed a kiss on his lips. Kirk smiled up at him, but the next contraction hit suddenly. He bent over his stomach and pushed. His legs were shaking in the stirrups, and the sweat was beading up more on his face. 

“That’s it! Good, Jim!”

“Hahhh,” Kirk breathed out as the contraction ebbed. 

“I see her head! Spock, come look.”

“I would rather not.”

“Spock, you’re gonna wish you had. Go look, honey.”

Spock reluctantly moved from Kirk’s side and peered under the gown covering him. He saw a small head of hair stretching the muscle. 

“Fascinating.”

Kirk and McCoy laughed at that. Of course that’s what he would say. 

“Owww!”

“Push, again! Come on!”

Spock moved back to Kirk’s side, and the human squeezed his hand enough that it would have broken if he had been another species. Spock hated seeing his mate like this. He felt useless. Kirk let out a small growl as he felt the pressure of the baby’s head. 

“The head’s out!”

“No kidding!”

“You’re almost there, t’hy’la.”

“Just a couple more pushes, then it’ll be over. On the next one, don’t push though. We need to let her move down a little on her own.”

“Yeah, I remember from last time.”

Spock felt a pang of guilt from that. Last time. When he wasn’t there to be with him. When that villain was there instead of Doctor McCoy. Well, he couldn't change that now. All he could do was be there to support him. 

Kirk ground out the last contractions, and fell backwards on the bed as he felt the baby leave him. He could barely lift his head enough to see her as she cried while Bones cleaned her off. Spock kept hold of Kirk’s hand, but a small tear formed in each of his eyes at the sight of her. She looked more Vulcan than her sister. She had dark hair and pointed ears. However, her eyes were green. Spock was glad because otherwise she would have no physical representation of being Kirk’s. He supposed her flushing pink would count. Her sister’s blue eyes would contrast well with her green ones. 

Kirk ignored the afterbirth part as he watched Spock holding the now swaddled baby. He was rocking her from the waist up, and pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

“Can I hold her?”

“Of course.”

Spock placed the now sleeping infant into Kirk’s arms, and he cuddled her close to him. As he began to coo to her, Spock went to retrieve their first daughter. Bones wished he had his camera. You talk about picture perfect. Kirk couldn’t wipe the closed-lip, tired smile from his face; even Spock was still slightly tearing up. He also had a small smile on him. Even with his emotional state being charred, he still couldn’t let it totally show. 

“What are we gonna name them?”

“I thought perhaps we would include both their Vulcan and human heritage.”

“I would love that.”

T’Lyra Grace and T’Para Rose already had their daddies wrapped around their tiny fingers.


	25. Get Us Out of Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter. The next one might be too just to set up the next stuff. Not my faves either, but necessary!

“Ko-mekh loves you, yes he does,” Kirk cooed to T’Lyra. 

Kirk was on his last day of bedrest, and lightly bouncing his daughter in his arms with a huge smile on his face. The baby was gurgling in response. He was paying extra special attention to her because he didn’t get to hold her when she was born. Spock was always sitting next to him with T’Para, so he could always see her, and trade when he wanted. 

“Jim, I do not see the benefit of speaking to her in this babbling manner.”

“She likes it. Look at her smiling.”

“If you insist,” Spock said with a smile and kiss to his lips. 

“You know, we should really discuss what we’re gonna call ourselves now.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, I was gonna be ko-mekh. But now with you being pregnant and all, you’re technically a ko-mekh too. We can’t confuse the kids like that. I’m daddy to one, and ko-mekh to two. You’re daddy to two, and ko-mekh to one.”

“I do see the issue with this system.”

“So what are we gonna do about it?”

“Perhaps we eliminate the ko-mekh prospect. You remain the ‘daddy’ and I shall be father. The children can be informed of where they come from at an older age. For now, we simply both remain the ‘dad’.”

“You’re so smart,” Kirk replied as he cupped Spock’s chin with his free hand and planted a loving kiss on him. 

“I fail to see why you are stating that fact as you are intelligent as well.”

Kirk just laughed and went back to kissing him. That was, until T’Para began to whimper and rustle around in her swaddling. Her sister wasn’t far behind. They seemed to do everything together already. 

“Bones, I think they’re hungry again.”

“Oh? Surprised you noticed in the middle of your love fest.”

“Oh shut it.”

McCoy went to the storage room he’d managed to find and grabbed some of he powder formula from it. Kerchev had a stock pile of it; probably for all of his captives. Disgusting, vile individual. Bones was jealous that Spock was the one to throw his mangled corpse out of the airlock. However, it needed to be him. Kirk would have if he could have moved. 

“Here ya go. Two made up bottles. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks,” Kirk said with a smirk. 

“Anything else?”

“Actually, yes Doctor,” Spock chimed in.

“And what would that be?”

“Your permission to file you as each of our children’s godparent.”

“You… you want me to their godfather?”

“Yeah, Bones. You’re my space dad, and I love you. Both Spock and I agree that if anybody should raise our kids if something happens to us, it should be you.”

Bones started to tear up. 

“Well, Jimbo, I’d be glad to. You two better not leave me anytime soon though, you hear?”

“We shall endeavor not to,” Spock replied. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Okay Jim. I think you’re good to go,” McCoy said as he examined him. 

“Finally! I want out of here.”

“What are we gonna do about the other captives?”

“I was thinking about that. Our best option it would seem is to contact Starfleet to send rescue shuttles. The kidnapped will be delegated by sector, and they can be transported back to their home planets. The ones who have not yet given birth will stay at the base and be taken care, and after delivery can be sent back as well. ”

“Seems good to me!”

“I agree, Captain. A very sufficient plan of action.”

“Did you really just call me Captain, Spock?”

“This is an official matter.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Kirk said with a wink before he looked back down at their daughters. “Awe, look they’re sleeping.”

Both girls were snuggled up in their blankets. T’Lyra had her hands up by her face, and her eyes and nose were all scrunched up. T’Para’s legs kept kicking around, and she was making occasional grunting noises. 

“Well T’Para certainly takes after you, Jimmy-boy,” Bones said with a chuckle.”

“Not funny.”

“I found it a bit humorous,” Spock said with a soft smile. 

“See? Even the hobgoblin likes my jokes.”

****************************************************************************************************

“So how are we getting out of here,” Kirk asked. 

“I believe their main control system has a lock on the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy and I never made it to the system. However, I retrieved that information along with your location when I melded with the nurse,” Spock replied. 

“Always thinking ahead, aren’t you?”

“It is only logical.”

“AGAIN, if you two are quite done flirting, we have work to do,” Bones fumed.

Kirk chuckled again. He loved how easily annoyed Bones got when the two of them showed any signs of affection in front of them. 

“Let’s put the girls in their cart first,” Kirk said. 

“Just one?”

“Yep! I want them to have each other for comfort.”

“Well isn’t that sweet.”

The twins were still asleep, and put side by side in the incubator cart. Again, Bones wished he had a camera. It was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. T’Lyra rolled her head to face more towards her sister. They both seemed to smile slightly in their sleep by being next to each other. 

“Jim, I couldn’t find you a wheelchair. And I’m not rolling you out on this bed.”

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor. I will transport Jim.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but he is, Bones. He’s my regular old horse these days.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“But you still love me.”

“Not if you keep that up!”

“I do not understand the reference to me as a horse.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just get over here and pick me up.”

Spock did as he was told and put Kirk in a bridal hold. Bones rolled his eyes, but didn’t have an alternative plan, so he let the two idiots keep going. Spock led the way to the control room, found the communications sector, and located the ship without ever putting Kirk down. 

“You know, honey, I can stand now.”

“Terran customs state that maternal patients are in a wheelchair after giving birth without strenuous activity. Since we are unaware of how a male recuperates from such, I must assume that you should remain inactive.”

“Where’d you hear that from, Spock? Been reading my medical rulebook?”

“No, Doctor, I researched post-partum customs. I wanted to be prepared for when the time came.”

“You researched all that to take care of me?”

“Yes, Jim, I did. Seeing as this is the only opportunity I have been given to do so under the circumstances, I would like to take full advantage if you are not adverse to it.”

“I’m not.”

“Very well. Then you shall remain in my arms.”

“Stated that quite matter-of-factly,” Bones muttered under his breath. 

Spock initiated communication with the Enterprise. 

“Spock to Enterprise.”

“Scotty here, sir! Oh it’s so good to ‘ear from ya!”

“I must admit the same for you, Mister Scott. If you can lock on our coordinates, I would like to request five to beam up.”

“Gotcha, sir! Stand by.”

Kirk and Spock moved to the cart, and each retrieved a daughter. They were unsure if the cart would beam up, and Kirk insisted that they would feel safer with their daddies holding them. Spock had to admit it was a logical reasoning. He also secretly reveled in being able to hold his girls. He took T’Lyra for the transporter ride since Kirk had been somewhat hogging her. He couldn’t blame him, but he wanted his share. 

“Ready, Mr. Spock.”

“Energize.”


	26. Sarek Speaks Up

The group arrived on the Enterprise to find Scotty waiting for them. He had a huge grin plastered on his face at the sight of them. His eyes softened when they caught a glimpse of T’Lyra and T’Para. 

“Well would ya look at that. Those are some bonnie lasses, sirs.”

“Thanks, Scotty,” Kirk said as he peered down at T’Para. 

“Bones, could you take the girls to SickBay while Spock and I handle the situation on the Bridge? We’ll come back for them right after.”

“‘Course Jimbo. Happy to. I’m sure Chapel will love having them in there.”

****************************************************************************************************

“Captain! Spock!” 

The entire Bridge crew was there, and thrilled to have their commanding officers back. 

“Hello everyone.”

“Captain, your stomach… what…”

“It’s fine Uhura. The girls are in SickBay right now. They’re perfect.”

“Awe, that’s wonderful,” she smiled. 

“We have a situation. Mr. Spock and I were not the only ones affected by the Zaelian stunts led by Kerchev. We need to contact Starfleet and have the rest of them rescued. Mr. Sulu, plot the coordinates from the last beam up. Uhura, contact Starfleet and have them send shuttles. Notify them that there are child bearing aliens on board that vessel, and special care should be taken. Also notify them that there are infants being kept in a holding center somewhere, and they need to be returned to their parents. Mr. Chekov, relay a message to Vulcan stating that Mr. Spock and I will be beaming down tonight.”

“Vill do, sir.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mr. Spock, if you would please follow me.”

“Certainly, Captain.”

The pair got into the turbo lift, and headed directly toward SickBay. They retrieved their daughters from a very reluctant Nurse Chapel, and beamed down to Vulcan. Lady Amanda had purchased all of the baby items on the planet, and there was a nursery set up down there. The ship still had a fully stocked nursery, but Amanda insisted that they keep it there rather than hassle with transporting it. She said to take it as a perk of being the son and son-in-law of an ambassador. 

“Let me see my grandchildren,” she said with her arms held out smiling. 

Spock walked up to her first.

“This is T’Para Rose.”

“Oh,” she said as she teared up, “she’s so adorable. She looks like you, Spock. She even has your ears.”

“Indeed.”

Kirk gave her a few minutes before he came to replace her with her sister. 

“T’Lyra Grace.”

“I love their names. Very fitting. This one is so very cute as well. Spitting image of you, Jim.

Amanda lifted her cap off. 

“Would you look at that! She has them too! I’m delighted.”

“Me too. I love their little ears.”

“This makes me wonder what that new baby will look like.”

“Speaking of which,” Sarek came up from behind, “Spock, may I speak with you?”

“Yes, father.”

“You boys go ahead. Jim and I will go set the girls up in their room.”

“Very well, my wife.”

****************************************************************************************************

“What did you wish to speak with me about, father?”

“Your newly formed development.”

“I assume you are speaking of my child.”

“I am.”

“What of it?”

“I believe you should consider an… alternative path.”

“Meaning?”

“Our clinics are very capable of handling this situation. We could remove the embryo, and remove whatever implant has allowed you to become pregnant.”

“You wish me to… rid of it?”

Spock almost couldn’t say the words. How could his father possibly think he would do that? 

“I do not understand why you are asking this of me. You were quite accepting of our daughters even with their unique conception. How is it any different in this case?”

“Spock, you were not pregnant with your female offspring. Your bondmate was. Your illogical, human bondmate. While I find him an admirable man, his flaws being dominant during pregnancy is consistent with his culture. Vulcans do not share these flaws, and the females often struggle with suppressing their hormones during this time even with their logic teachings. Considering you are half human, it will be even more difficult, and you may not be able to contain your… emotions. Such a state would not reflect well on this clan.”

Spock’s eyes became dark, and he clenched his hands together behind his back so tightly he felt his flesh would have permanent lines on them from his fingernails. 

“Firstly, my bondmate’s condition is none of your concern. Second, it is a male, not an embryo. He has an audible heartbeat, and no one shall dare take him from my womb. I am unaware of how the pregnancy will reflect on my human side, and again, it is none of your concern. I will be back on the Enterprise shortly, and the clan shall not see me in that state should it become emotionally volatile. I shall take my leave now father. If you will excuse me.”

Spock walked off; feeling ashamed, sad, and full of rage. His father had just asked him to abort his son. His child. As if it were an unwanted parasite. All because it might cause him to show his human side. Spock was starting to realize nothing he did would ever make his father wholly proud of him. He went immediately to where Kirk was. His bondmate was laying in bed when Spock came in. He was still recovering. 

“Hey. The girls are napping. I think they’re tired from… Spock? What’s wrong?”

Spock was standing at the entrance. He gripped the doorframe to stay standing, and looked closer to breaking down than Kirk had ever seen him.

“Come here, sweetheart. What did your dad say to you?”

Spock wouldn’t budge from his place, but replied.

“He… he requested that I rid myself of the child. That I would be an embarrassment should I continue the pregnancy because my emotions may become apparent.”

“He wanted you to get… to get an abortion?”

“Yes.”

“Do you agree with him,” Kirk asked hesitantly.

“Negative. I am as elated about it as I was with your pregnancy, if not more so.”

“Good. Now please, come here.”

Spock left his station at the door and moved to sit next to Kirk on the bed. He wouldn’t look him in the eyes, and kept his distance. He didn’t want his bondmate to feel his pain. 

“Now look here. I may be new to this bond thing, but I’m pretty sure the human vows say ‘for better or worse’. I agreed to that, so let me share your pain. I can take it.”

Kirk scooted closer to Spock and took him into his embrace. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed soothing circles on his back. The other hand moved to press against his still flat abdomen. 

“This is our son. And if your dad can’t be happy about that, screw him. His reason is completely ridiculous! So what if you show emotion? It’s called hormones, and much to his apparent disappointment, you have them. I will love you not matter what this pregnancy does to you.”

Spock squeezed tighter onto Kirk, and let some of his mental guard down. Kirk felt his pain, and wanted to cry for him. He knew Spock wasn’t going to. It wasn’t logical. 

“Me, your mom, and all of our friends are thrilled about it. The way I see it, that’s worth a lot more than the opinion of one stubborn Vulcan. Even if he is your father.”

“His opinion has been my most valued since birth. I have spent my life attempting to please him because of my disadvantage.”

“Your disadvantage? Spock! Only your father sees being half human a disadvantage. I know the Vulcan culture does, but the people who truly care about you don’t. That’s what matters! My father’s opinion matters to me, too. But at some point I had to follow my own path no matter what he thought of me.”

“You no longer speak to your father on a regular basis.”

“Exactly,” Kirk said with a small smile. 

“I love you, t’hy’la.”

“I love you so much. All of you. Now let’s cuddle before the girls wake up. I want us to have that alone time I promised you we’d have.”

“I would like that.”

This time, Kirk laid in the back, and Spock used his outstretched arm as a pillow. Kirk kissed the back of his neck, and his free hand moved to pet his hair. Eventually, they fell asleep, and Kirk’s hand wandered to lay clumsily over Spock’s middle. An hour passed before they woke to cries filling the baby monitors Amanda had installed. Parenthood was calling, and they were more than happy to answer.


	27. Amanda Speaks Louder

“Good morning, boys,” Amanda said as she took her seat at the table. 

The girls were in their nursery; already taking their morning nap after eating, so Kirk and Spock decided to eat while they had time. 

“Spock, have you seen your father? I have yet to see him today.”

Spock stiffened at the sound of his father’s title. Kirk’s shoulders got tense, and he stopped chewing with his fork mid-air. He look cautiously over at Spock, and put a concerned hand over his husband’s when he saw the darkness flood back in his eyes. 

“Spock, what is the matter?”

“Nothing is wrong, mother.”

“Don’t you give me that ‘I don’t feel’ so nothing can be wrong excuse. We all know it’s a lie.”

“Vulcans do not lie.”

“Apparently half Vulcans do. Now you tell me what has you so upset this instant!”

Damn. Kirk hadn’t know Lady Amanda long, but she certainly never had that look on her face. The look that wasn’t a smile. 

“Father may not be joining us due to our… conflict last night.”

“Your and your father always have conflict. You never verbalize it, though. What has happened that is so different this time?”

Spock stared down at his plate and plucked aimlessly at his eggs. 

“Spock, just tell her,” Kirk insisted. 

He couldn’t deny anything Kirk asked of him. Especially when he knew he was correct in this matter. 

“He… he suggested that I abort the embryo. Pregnancy could possibly allow my human side to be more prominent, and I will be unable to control it with my logic and mental shields. Such behavior would be a disgrace to the clan, and so the logical proceeding would be to rid myself of it.”

Amanda went silent. Kirk wanted to cry again when he re-told it. He kept his hand placed on Spock’s, and gave it an encouraging squeeze. 

“Please excuse me,” Amanda said as she stood. 

“Mother, do not—“

“Schn T’gai Spock! I will do what I please, and I will return. Eat the rest of your breakfast, and then go spend time with those girls.”

With that, Amanda was gone. Kirk and Spock were left with mouths gaping at her forcefulness. She was utterly enraged. 

****************************************************************************************************

Amanda knew where to look for her husband. There was no doubt he was meditating in the grand temple. That is always where he went when he was conflicted about Spock. He had been doing it since the day of his birth. Amanda knew Sarek cared about his son; loved him even, though he’d never admit it. She could not believe he would say such things. 

“Sarek!”

Sarek looked up from the hooded robe he wore as he sat in his meditative position. 

“Wife, you are disturbing my meditation ritual. I would prefer it if you allowed me to complete it.”

“Oh no! You don’t get to complete it. You’re coming with me… now!”

“Very well, my wife.”

Sarek released a barely audible sigh, and moved to follow her. He knew she wasn’t leaving unless he obeyed. She chose to move them to the bonding ceremony rock. Nobody would be there. Sarek was hesitant; he had never seen his wife so furious. 

“You told our son to abort our grandchild?!”

“It is not a child yet, but an embryo approximately—“

“NO Sarek! It is a CHILD. Your grandchild. Spock’s child.”

“Grandson, technically.”

“It’s a boy?” 

Amanda’s eyes softened when she heard that. She couldn’t let it last long though, or she would lose his attention.

“Well there you go! He has a gender! Now you want to tell me is just an embryo so many weeks old?”

“Yes.”

“Where is the logic in causing our son trauma? Both physically and especially mentally by taking his child.”

“His bondmate has just given birth to twins. It is not as if he would have zero offspring should he cease to be pregnant.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Sarek ignored her comment.

“Spock will almost surely show signs of human emotion and hormones should he carry to term. Such outbursts are not the ways of Surak, and would disgrace all we have taught him.”

“All YOU have taught him! I have taught him to be Vulcan, yes. However, I have always told him to never be ashamed of who he is. Who do you think drove him to Starfleet rather than the Vulcan Science Academy? It certainly wasn’t me.”

“I believe you are diverting from the point of this discussion,” Sarek said more sharply.

“I most certainly am not! You have caused Spock to feel he and Jim’s baby is not accepted. More importantly that you STILL do not approve of him after all he has achieved. Bonding with Jim and having those beautiful girls being the most important. Whom, by the way, you have made no effort to even go spend time with!”

“I have been otherwise occupied.”

“Ugh!”

“What would you have me do, Amanda?”

Amanda’s face perked up at that. He almost never called her by her name. 

“Go act like you loved your granddaughters! I know you do! You were excited at the prospect of them, and now that Spock is pregnant, its as if your whole outlook has changed.”

“Perhaps I am not as enthusiastic as I once was. However, my son has had the unthinkable happen to him. His human bondmate having it done is one matter. Spock can remain in his mental state even with a pregnant mate. He cannot keep his composure if pregnancy causes his emotions to take over.”

“You don’t know what will happen, Sarek. Spock is so much stronger than you give him credit for. Look how hard he fought for your affection and approval! And yet I see he still doesn’t fully have it. As far as Jim, don’t you dare discredit him! He has been through more than you and I could ever possibly imagine in the last nine months! He has been traumatized, physically and mentally altered, and thrown into parenthood with no warning. He loves those girls, but it doesn’t change how hard it has been.”

“I apologize. I find him to be a logical mate for our son. I can’t help but contemplate how his being human could alter Spock when he already has a human component to him.”

“Our son is HAPPY, Sarek. I can see it in his eyes. If it changes him, so what? He is the best First Officer in Starfleet, and now a father to two brilliant children. He is content with who he is. He’d probably be much more satisfied with himself if you told him once in a while how proud you were. Your opinion matters the most to him, and you know that.”

“I find his achievements to be admirable.”

Amanda moved closer to Sarek, and took both of his hands in hers.

“This child he’s carrying is the most admirable, Sarek. He didn’t ask for it, and neither did Jim. But it happened, and I can tell Spock is thrilled. You have killed that by trying to rid him of the one thing that could make him the most content in the world. And you need to fix it.”

“Perhaps you are correct.”

“I am. And even if you don’t believe me fully, you must admit that he has changed for the better with his bondmate. Just as I changed for the better with you.”

Sarek looked up and into her eyes at that statement. He loved his wife; even if he only told her on rare occasions. He felt more complete with her. Even more so with the birth of Spock. He did not follow the path Sarek wished, but he was still proud of him. He was letting his logic cloud his ability to see how much he was hurting his son. 

“I shall speak with Spock. I believe I have made a grave mistake in my words.”

With that, Sarek ‘kissed’ his wife, and turned to head towards the house.


	28. Tender Moments Strike the Heart

Kirk and Spock were in the girls’ nursery when Sarek walked in. Spock’s back stiffened at the sight of his father, and T’Para’s face became more straight at her father’s reaction. Kirk continued cuddling T’Lyra against his chest and bouncing her. 

“May I see my granddaughter?”

“You may,” Spock replied as he held T’Para out to him. 

Sarek hesitantly put his left hand under her dark hair, and his right under her butt. She had a vertical stance, and he gently rocked her. He stared at her with such curiosity; as if observing a lab experiment. 

“She appears much like you, Spock.”

“Indeed.”

Sarek looked over to T’Lyra as Kirk held her. 

“They are both quite aesthetically pleasing.”

“Thank you,” Kirk replied hesitantly. 

“Did you require something father?”

“I wanted to see my grandchildren. However, I also wished to speak with you. May we converse elsewhere?”

“Seeing as this concerns our child, I believe Jim should be allowed to hear the conversation.”

“Very well. Spock, I wish to apologize for my assumptions. I realize my misjudgment, and will endeavor to cease my insults in the future. I am quite proud of your accomplishments, and your mother has stated that you do not feel I am. Or simply do not feel I have communicated it very well. I wish you to know that I was not pleased with your decision to join Starfleet, however your performance in it has been one deserving of high praise. Seeing my granddaughters has also made me realize that you will be successful in child rearing as well. Both you and your bondmate. I was foolish to believe that you carrying a child would cause you to sacrifice your morals and standing as a Vulcan citizen. I ask your forgiveness.”

“You do not believe our son to be detrimental to me any longer?”

“I do not believe so. I am not pleased at the prospect of your mental shield weakening. That being said, if it is what brings your life fulfillment, I cannot deny you that. Something your mother has also brought to my attention.”

“Thank you, father. Your words may have been altered by mother’s discussion, however I still accept them.”

“Thank you, Sarek,” Kirk chimed in. 

“You have bore strong offspring, James. I can tell from their katras. Thank you for allowing me to see them more throughly. I will take my leave now.”

With that, he handed T’Para back to Spock and left. Kirk stared at Spock with his eyes blown wide. 

“Well that went… well.”

“Indeed. I must, however, ponder how his opinion changed so rapidly.”

“Sounds to me like your mom kicked him in the ass. I knew I liked her.”

“She is a remarkable woman.”

“Your grandma is just so great, isn’t she,” Kirk babbled to T’Lyra. 

He made faces at her, and she giggled and squirmed in her onezie. Kirk bent down to kiss her temple, and put her up against his chest. Spock told him the girls enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat at their age. It comforted them, so Kirk was doing it all the time. 

“May I hold T’Lyra?”

“Oh yeah! Guess we haven’t switched in a while,” Kirk joked with a sheepish grin.

They carefully transferred the babies, and Kirk made the same actions with T’Para. Spock held T’Lyra in the crook of his arm and tickled the bottom of her feet. The sound of her laughter made the edges of his mouth curl upwards. He then bent over her and kissed her cheek. Kirk’s eyes welled up at the sight of it. His brave Vulcan; caring for his daughter as if she were a glass flower. He didn’t let Spock know that he noticed his husband cuddling T’Lyra up against him. Don’t want him thinking his human side is showing too much; especially when he just patched things up with Sarek. 

“Daddy thinks it’s time for dinner!”

“That would be favorable.”

The pair fed their respective daughters their bottles, and put them to bed. Then they fed themselves with whatever Vulcan delicacies Amanda had so graciously made for them. When they got back to their bedroom, Spock meditated while Kirk read some articles on his PADD. When Spock finished, he crawled up on the bed next to his bondmate. Kirk gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and snuggled himself onto his shoulder. Spock took his hand and began to thread it through the tousles of Kirk’s hair. 

“Mmmmm,” Kirk hummed. 

“Would you like to sleep, ashaya?”

“Quite the opposite.”

Kirk turned over to face Spock, cupped his face with his hands, and kissed him with fever. He really hand’t gotten to properly thank him for his rescue from Kerchev yet. Spock responded by pulling him away by the shoulders.

“What’s the matter?”

“Jim, we cannot copulate for six weeks after delivery.”

“Yeah, I know that. I’m not in the mood anyways. I just wanna feel you, and show you how much I love you.”

“That is acceptable.”

Spock pulled Kirk’s shirt off of him, and Kirk removed his meditation robe; leaving Spock completely exposed. The Vulcan did not seem to mind as his digits cascaded down the golden flesh, and gripped right above his hips. Kirk’s fingers traced a line down his husband’s front, and created circular motions when he got to his midsection.

“Hahhh,” Spock moaned at the joy he could feel coming from Kirk. 

Kirk smiled at how he was making Spock feel, and moved to nuzzle his face into the still flat abdomen. He kissed his skin, and trailed more kisses back up until he got to his lips. Spock wanted to view his partner fully, and moved to unbutton his trousers when he heard, “Wahhh!”

Spock peered over at the baby monitor, and saw T’Para kicking around in her crib. He thought she had awoken from a nightmare. 

“I will tend to her,” Spock said; leaving Kirk breathless in his wake. 

Kirk crept off the bed and followed him without his knowledge. He was silent as he leaned against the doorframe so those Vulcan ears wouldn’t hear him. 

“Ssshhh,” Spock cooed as he rubbed T’Para’s stomach to soothe her. 

She reached her arms up, and Spock took that as a sign to hold her. Her face nudged into his shoulder, and her wailing became soft hiccups as her tears dried. Spock swayed back and forth, and cupped the back of her peach fuzz hair with his hand. Kirk’s eyes welled up… again. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to seeing Spock like this. Then again, Spock thought he was alone. He and their daughters were already sharing dirty little secrets of Vulcan love. 

When Spock was satisfied that T’Para was once again asleep, he placed her back in her crib. He also checked to see that T’Lyra was still sleeping soundly. He had gotten there quickly enough that she was not disturbed; thank goodness. He turned around, and was slightly startled at Kirk standing there. 

“I handled the situation. There was no need to leave our bed chambers.”

“I was lonely.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied with his eyebrow quirked up. 

“Guess the mood is kinda killed, huh?”

“Perhaps. However, I feel just laying close to you right now would be just as satisfactory. Also, the children might need further attention tonight.”

“I think that’s gonna be every night for a while, sweetheart. They are 3/4 human you know.”

“And I am glad for it.”

Kirk was taken aback at that statement, but didn’t have time to think as Spock pulled him into an embrace, and kissed him. Kirk could feel the love radiating through the bond as that golden thread wrapped around him. 

“What was that for?”

“I am… unsure. An act of impulse I suppose.”

“We’re only in the first trimester and you’re acting on impulse.”

“I assure you it will only be around you, not my duties. Also, do not expect my control to be so easily given up as my father has assumed—“

“Hey, I’m not your dad. I don’t think I’m gonna lose you with this pregnancy. Relax, I’m teasing you.”

Kirk pulled Spock back in to his embrace before he led them back to their bed chambers.


	29. Little Seahorse

“Honey, are you alright?”

“Define ‘alright’.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, I am fine.”

“Fine is relative. So, I don’t believe you in this case. I’m coming in.”

Spock was hugging the toilet again; retching and dry heaving into it. His face was pale, he had cold sweat on his forehead, and he felt extremely weak. 

“Where are the children,” he asked as Kirk walked in.

“Taking their morning naps. They’re all good.”

“Ah,” Spock said before he dry heaved again.

“Isn’t there anything we can do,” Kirk asked as he rubbed slow circles onto the middle of his husband’s back.

“I do not wish to take medication, and the ginger compounds have little to no effect. Therefore, I believe I must simply endure it.”

Kirk did not reply, but pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his hair. He continued rubbing his back, and sat down on the floor behind him. When Spock was finished, Kirk pulled him onto his lap and gently pushed his head onto his shoulder. Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk’s waist. 

“I’m still pudgy,” Kirk said as he nuzzled his cheek into Spock’s hair.

Without changing position, Spock muttered, “Perhaps. However, you did just birth two children, and it has only been eight weeks.”

“Seems like a damn long time. And ew, the word birth as a verb still grosses me out.”

“You are still as beautiful as ever, my Jim; especially after delivering our girls.”

“That’s a better word. And so are you, my husband. So gorgeous; just like you will be my little Vulcan,” Kirk baby-talked to Spock’s stomach as he pressed a hand to it. Spock could feel the soothing warmth of Kirk’s palm even through his thick robe. 

Spock hummed in contentment and nuzzled further into Kirk’s shoulder. He still didn’t have the energy to move, and even if he did, he wouldn’t tell his bondmate. 

“My birth canal thingy closed by the way. Guess we won’t be having any more fun with that. Only got that one go around.”

“It would seem old-fashioned coitus will have to do,” Spock said with hint of humor.

“You ready to leave tomorrow?”

“I must admit I will miss my mother. I also believe my father will greatly miss our daughters. He seems to have become quite attached to them.”

“Yeah, he does spend a lot of time with them. I like watching your mom fight with him to hold them.”

“I admit it is somewhat entertaining to view.”

“We can see them on video calls whenever we want. I’m sure they’ll be calling us!”

“Indeed.”

****************************************************************************************************

After practically ripping T’Para from Amanda, and Sarek showing his reluctance to release T’Lyra, Kirk and Spock beamed back on board the Enterprise. 

Starfleet had given them shore leave on Vulcan for the past eight weeks for recovery purposes, and now they were finally allowed to go on missions again. Spock wasn’t allowed on away missions by Kirk, but Spock was certain he’d find a way out of that. Starfleet had issued them some new crew members to replace ones who wanted a break, and to give new graduates a chance on a starship. Nurse Chapel was the most excited about her new intern, Ruby. She had pink skin, shimmering gray eyes, and a long brunette ponytail. Chapel believed her to be half human, half Belimun, but she wasn’t entirely sure. She was just happy to have some help in SickBay. It hadn’t been very busy, so Starfleet had cut some of their staff. Now there were just three nurses, and two doctors. They were handling it well, though. 

Speaking of doctors, Bones in particular was ecstatic to have the little Kirk-Spock family back. He had to admit he really missed them. He called them down to SickBay as soon as he heard they were back on board. 

“Hey, Bones!”

“Hiya, kid. And there’s my new favorite crew members,” Bones cooed to the girls; they were being rolled in on their double stroller by Spock. 

“I just need to give them some vaccinations, then it’s Spock’s turn for an examination.”

Kirk cried as his babies got stuck with hypos. They weren’t even crying; they were completely content. He still didn’t like watching it. Spock stood behind him with his head resting on his shoulder, and interlocked their hands to make him feel better. 

“Alright, they’re all set! Nurse Chapel, Ruby, would you please occupy them while I check up on Spock?”

“I think we can handle that,” Chapel replied with a big smile on her face. 

While they were being taken to the next room, Spock situated himself on the biobed. He put his feet in the stirrups, and lifted his shirt up.

“Well, somebody’s ready.”

“My over-achiever,” Kirk replied with a small smile as he moved to hold Spock’s hand. 

McCoy lifted the sheet to inspect Spock. 

“Well, far as I can tell, no birthing mechanism yet. You’ll probably get one like Jimbo here, but I can’t be sure. You’re having a lot more symptoms than he did based on what he reported to me, so this could go a lot different than his.”

“You reported my symptoms?”

“Yeah. I wanted him to know. It’s important, Spock.”

“I am not adverse to it. Quite the opposite. It is very thoughtful.”

“You boys ready for the ultrasound?”

“Yes! I wanna see him!”

“What about you, Spock? Ready for round two?”

“Round two? Spock, you already saw him?”

Kirk looked a bit down at that. He had wanted to be there the first time. It was really special to him. 

“Doctor McCoy had to scan me to trigger the device to get to Kerchev’s ship. It was unintentional. I didn’t tell you because I feared your reaction. I apologize, t’hy’la.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m a little sad, but I get it.”

Bones spread the lovely green gel on Spock’s stomach and began to scan him. He smiled a little at the figure on the screen. He definitely looked like a little seahorse now. You could see his eye from the side; it looked like a bulging black dot. A very tiny hand could just barely be made out. 

“He’s so cute! Oh, Spock!”

Kirk leaned down and heatedly kissed his mate. He thought he had been in awe when he was pregnant. It was even more so to see it from a ‘dad’ point of view. He wondered if Spock had felt the same. He was almost certain he did. 

Spock moved his eyes from the screen to look at Kirk. He quite enjoyed his reaction; it reassured him that Kirk wanted their son just as much as he did; not that he ever really doubted it. Kirk wanted it so badly from the look in his eyes. Their son would be loved just as much as their daughters. 

“I’ll get a print out for the both of ya.”

“Thanks, Bones! I”ll put it next to the twins’ two month scan,” Kirk said with a smile as he held the picture up and marveled at it. 

“Anytime, kid. Spock, let me know if you need anything. Now you two go attempt to get your daughters from the nurses and enjoy them! Missions start tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me. I’m not sure I’m ready for work. All this stuff has my head jumbled.”

“You are a superb Captain, Jim. Do not fret.”

“Thanks, Spock. I love you.”

“The sentiment is mutual.”

“Ugh! Just get outta here you two,” Bones mumbled with a light hearted tone.


	30. Ciaros III

“Attention crew. We have entered the orbit of Carios III. Our mission is to investigate the rapidly decreasing population. We are unsure of any possible adversaries, so I ask that all communications officers keep channels open. Science officers, prepare to examine data from the landing party. Engineering, you know what to do,” Kirk added at the end with a smirk. 

“Jim, are you sure you want us going down there? We don’t know what could be down there!”

“True, but our initial readings show no life threatening levels for humans. Spock, you don’t see anything do you?”

“Still negative, Captain.”

“See, Bones? We’re fine. Alright, Yeoman Neil, Dr. McCoy, follow me to the transporter room. Spock, take care of the girls while we’re gone, and check the bio-level status to ensure it’s safe from the computer in our quarters; those new officers may not catch everything.”

“Captain, are you asking me to stay on the ship?”

“It’s an order, not a question.”

“Our daughters are perfectly secure with Ruby and Nurse Chapel. I am fully capable of attending a mission.”

“Spock, we can’t take any chances with you right now. I’m sorry but you need to stay on board.”

“I do not recall you following those orders in your previous state, Captain.”

The Bridge got quite; awkward stares moseyed around the room from the other crew members watching. They had never seen them get into conflict ever; much less while on duty. 

“I am the Captain of this ship! It was my duty to survey Pyrasus II. It is not your duty as First Officer! Now you will stay on this ship and with our girls. You will monitor our progress, and you will ensure proper data is being recorded. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock said with his eyes downcast. 

Kirk felt a pit in his stomach. He didn’t want to get tough with Spock. But he couldn’t risk him and their son with an away mission. He wouldn’t allow it. 

The away team headed for the turbolift, and the rest of the Bridge was left wondering what Spock would do. 

“Lieutenant Uhura, please notify SickBay I will be there to collect my daughters in approximately 1.3 hours. This will give me time to collect data before I relieve myself of Bridge duty as requested by the Captain.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied; sounding downtrodden. 

The Bridge was silent. Everybody was simply doing their job as efficiently as possible. They were not in the mood to socialize after that. None of them blamed the Captain for his decision, but they knew how much Spock enjoyed exploring and collecting records on-site. Now he was stuck as a domestic spouse for the afternoon.

****************************************************************************************************

“Commander Ruby Matthews to Admiral Pierce,” Ruby called to her PADD screen.

“Admiral Pierce here,” an older man with gray hair, sapphire blue eyes, and coral pigmented skin replied. “Do you have any news to report?”

“I do, sir. The infants are progressing well. The eldest appears to have touch telepathy. Her sister appears to have that as well as the ability to replicate healing trances.”

“Excellent. Any abnormalities to report?”

“No, sir. They have exactly 50/50 DNA of the human and Vulcan. They are the perfect specimens for our experiments. If the third is the same, I do believe we can create trials for Zaelia within the year.”

“Most wondrous news, Ruby! And excuse me, but did I hear you correctly? A third?”

“Yes, sir. The Vulcan is pregnant with a male child. I saw him getting an examination myself.”

“Well that is most intriguing. It seems our infiltration has been successful.”

“It has, sir. They believe me to be a new Starfleet medical recruit. Since I do not physically appear as Zaelians do, they have no suspicions. Quite the opposite actually. I have been caring for the infants since this morning. Giving me ample time to study them.”

“Continue your mission. I am glad we have a hybrid Belimun on our side. You are the most cunning creatures I have met. With your help, Zaelia’s population may be ready to grow again very soon.”

“Thus why we make good spies, sir,” she replied with a devilish smile. “Matthews out.”

She ended the transmission, and went back to the babies. T’Lyra and T’Para looked up at her with wide eyes; as if they could sense the evil inside her. Their faces look weary. 

“Oh don’t look like that girls. We’ll have you on your new planet soon! And then your cute little selves will be gifts to the new Commander of the Zaelians? Isn’t that just lovely!”

T’Para scrunched her face up and started to cry. T’Lyra was right behind her.

****************************************************************************************************

“Readings, yeoman?”

“No signs of life, Captain. The entire area appears abandoned.”

“Well that doesn’t sound right.” He picked up his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Spock here,” an icy Vulcan replied.

“Spock, we have no signs of life down here.”

“Impossible. I surveyed only thirty minutes before your departure.”

“Well, there aren’t any.”

“Perhaps Doctor McCoy has an explanation.”

Bones snatched the communicator from Kirk. 

“I don’t have a damned clue! I haven’t examined anybody or anything! I’m a Doctor for Christ’s sake, not a wizard! I can’t come up with answers with nothing to go on!”

“If you’re quite finished, I have monitored again, and your are correct. The landing party are the only life forms I can find. If I were present, perhaps I could offer more information.”

“Spock, don’t—“

“Be safe, Captain. I will continue monitoring and warn you of any dangers.”

Spock closed the communication channel, and went back to staring blankly at the screen. He was hurt, and was having a hard time suppressing it. He blamed it on hormones. He was only two months pregnant, and he was already feeling more than he had previously. However, if there was ever a time for it, his t’hy’la and him arguing would be it. 

“Sir, it’s been over an hour. Why don’t you go get your girls? They might make you feel better. I’ll monitor them closely; I promise.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Do you need anything, sir?”

“No, Lieutenant. I am… fine.”

“Yes, sir.”

****************************************************************************************************

“Oh, hello Mr. Spock,” Ruby said with a smile.

“Greetings. I have come to collect T’Lyra and T’Para.”

“Of course. They were so sweet this morning. All changed up and fed too, so you should just have nap time to look forward to.”

“I appreciate you caring for them.”

“It’s no trouble! Nurse Chapel and I take turns when you and the Captain are on duty.”

“I am pleased you both take so fondly to them.”

“Hard not to! They’re so cute!”

“Indeed,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.

Spock walked up to their SickBay cribs (Bones had Scotty install them over shore leave), and peered down at them. His heart still swelled at the sight of them. He could not outwardly show it, but they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen (besides Kirk). He kissed each of them on their foreheads before carefully moving them to their double stroller. T’Lyra had a purple blanket placed on her, and tucked up by her chin. T’Para was given a stuffed bunny to cuddle with. She was old enough now that she could pretty much hold it to her side. Each of them were wearing pink and white footie pajamas. Spock gave a small smile down at them as he rolled them back to he and Kirk’s room. 

Spock sat on the bed, and held one daughter in each arm. He rocked them as best he could, and attempted to lull them to sleep. His deep voice seemed to soothe them, so he just talked. He read to them at night, but this afternoon he just wanted to talk. It was mostly to himself, but he acted like it was to them. 

“I am unsure why your ‘daddy’ is treating me like I am in medical isolation. My condition is not different than his. More troubling symptoms perhaps, but no different. I suppose I did the same to him, but as Captain, he can override me. I have, and always will, trust his judgment. The two of you should as well when it comes to be your turn for advice. However, I need away missions to feel like I contribute to the full capability of a First Officer. This pregnancy is already affecting my emotional stability, and now it is affecting my career. I now understand how your ‘daddy’ felt. For the first time in a long while, I am unsure of what to do…”

The Vulcan trailed off, and let out a sigh. He could feel a small tear form in his eye. Of course his hormones would act up just then. He could feel all of the hurt and pain within him; something he had not experienced before. His girls were fast asleep now, and he marveled at their sleeping faces. Having his son would be worth this. He feels bonded to his daughters, but it will be even more so with his son; like it is for Kirk with them. He so wished they had not fought. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Captain, I don’t feel well,” the security member said as he pressed his hand to a wall; holding his head. 

“Briggs, what’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, Captain. I’m just so… dizzy.”

“Bones, check him out.”

McCoy whipped out his tricorder and scanned Briggs. What he saw was quite troublesome. 

“His oxygen levels are decreasing at a rapid rate, Jim.”

Briggs’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell onto Bones’s shoulder. Bones laid him on the ground and kept scanning him. When the vitals started dying, he did CPR. To no avail. 

“He’s dead, Jim.”

Kirk just stared in disbelief. He was fine three minutes ago; now he was dead. Clearly they had just found the reason the inhabitants of Carios III were rapidly dying off. 

“Did he touch anything? Consume anything?”

“Not that I saw,” Bones replied. 

“We need to investigate. Yeoman, do you have any readings?”

“Just now receiving some, sir. There’s a toxin that appears to be diffusing into the air here. It was not apparent before because it was farther east. Now… well, now I can see it all around us!”

“Why did nobody on the ship tell us?!” Kirk got his communicator from his utility belt. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Uhura here, sir.”

“Uhura, why did nobody tell us there were invisible toxins diffusing through the atmosphere? We just lost Briggs!” 

She got a strange look on her face. She hadn’t received any warnings. 

“Sir, our readings are the same as when you beamed down. No changes.”

“That’s impossible. Yeoman Neil has signs all over her tricorder.”

“I am double checking right now, sir. Still no change.”

“Something’s wrong. Bones go— whoa.”

Kirk grabbed his head with his left hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. Bones rushed over to him.

“Jim… Jim! What’s happening?”

“I’m so dizzy.”

“Oh no.” McCoy grabbed his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise. Beam us up immediately! Have a stretcher and life support kit for the Captain!”

Spock perked up when he heard his communicator chirping. 

“McCoy to Spock.”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Get to SickBay now! Jim’s in serious trouble.”

Spock’s face showed automatic panic, and he ran into the girls’ room. They were sleeping still. He put them in their stroller as quickly as he could and rushed down the hall with them to SickBay.


	31. SickBay Snuggles

“Where is he?!”

Spock rushed into SickBay frantically searching for his bondmate. Nurse Chapel immediately went up to him and took the girls; they didn’t need the stress. McCoy got to him as soon as he heard his voice. 

“He’s gonna be fine. I managed to get him a blood transfusion right when we got here. Doesn’t mean he didn’t scare the living daylights out of me.”

“What happened?”

“Toxin in the air. Got Briggs first, then Jim started in on us.”

“Our scanners showed no signs of hazard.”

“Well isn’t that the big mystery. Yeoman Neil had data showing it, and the Enterprise didn’t. Something’s amuck there if ya ask me.”

“Where is Jim?”

“In isolation recovering. You can go see him.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

McCoy grabbed his arm right before he passed him; a look of concern on his face.

“You okay, Spock? You're pale as a sheet.”

“I am merely fatigued from the day’s events.”

“Well stress like this and that fight you two had earlier can’t be good for that little bugger you got inside ya. I wanna check you out.”

“I need to see Jim.”

“I’ll put you right next to him.”

“Very well.”

Spock followed Bones to the recovery area. Kirk was laying there; completely still in a medically induced coma. He looked content in his slumber, but it still bothered Spock to see him like that. His worst fear is losing his t’hy’la. 

Once on the bed, Bones reclined him to a laying flat on his back. It was then that Spock’s shirt tugged tighter, and the smallest bump could be made out on his abdomen. He was starting to show; even if the most minimal amount. Bones ran his tricorder over the length of his body. 

“Well, there’s so serious distress to the baby, but there are signs of stress. I wanna keep you here overnight just to be safe and monitor you.”

“What about my daughters?”

“I’ll move their cribs in here with the two of you. You can tend to them when they need it; otherwise, stay in bed.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes, it really is! I’m not taking any chances on this, Spock. Jim would agree with me, and you know that.”

Spock was silent, but nodded his head in agreement. He rolled over on his right side so that he could look at Kirk. He attempted to reach a hand out to him, but the beds were too far apart for him to touch. His eyes stayed on him until he noticed two cribs rolled to the foot of of the beds. Ruby gave him a closed lip smile before she left the room. Spock did not respond, but appreciated her sign of sympathy. 

“Nurse? They are both crying significantly. Is something the matter with them?”

“I think they just missed their daddies to be honest, sir.”

“Ah, I see,” Spock said as he went to comfort them. 

****************************************************************************************************

Spock was in the middle of feeding T’Lyra when he heard beeping from Kirk’s monitors. Not warning signs, but signs that he was in motion. Spock looked over to see him on his left side; eyes half open with a slight smile. 

“Hi,” he rasped out.

“Ashaya. I am so pleased to see you awake.”

“So am I. Figured I was a dead man.”

“We have contacted Starfleet and deemed the planet unfit for human exploration. They have directed us to a new mission. We are unsure of what yet.”

“Good, good. Don’t wanna lose any more people. But what about the scanners? How were they different? That’s never happened before.”

“Engineer Scott is still investigating. He believes someone froze the Enterprise scanner to make it stay on the findings of 0300 hours.”

“So someone tampered with it.”

“It appears so. Whether on purpose or not, we cannot be sure.”

“Well let’s just pray it doesn’t happen again. Speaking of Starfleet, what’s the word on the girls’ birth certificates? I had them sent in weeks ago.”

“I had the Admiralty send them to Vulcan to my father. That way we know they are safe, and can retrieve them the next time we visit. I apologize for not telling you. I have had many distractions as of late.”

“It’s okay. Smart idea my husband,” Kirk said with another small smile.

“Indeed, my bondmate.”

The two directed their attention back to the cooing baby in Spock’s arms. 

“Here, set T’Lyra next to me. I’ll finish feeding her.”

Spock placed the baby on her back by Kirk. He propped her head up on his bicep, and let her finish the little bit that was left of her bottle. When she was done, he rolled on his back, placed her on his chest, and burped her. T’Lyra’s eyes began to get heavy after that, and she rubbed a bit at her face. 

“I think she’s tired. Would you mind putting her back in her crib?”

“Of course,” Spock replied. 

He had taken care of T’Para while Kirk had T’Lyra, and they were both now sleeping peacefully in their cribs. 

Spock moved over to Kirk’s bed. He sat on the edge, and took his hand. 

“Ashaya, I want to apologize for yesterday. I should not have questioned you.”

“I shouldn’t have brought up a sensitive subject on the Bridge. I just wanted to keep our baby safe.”

“I am aware. It would seem your judgment was correct based on the events on the planet’s surface.”

“I don’t want to fight with you. I hate it. I’m sorry, Spock.”

“As am I. I do not wish to argue either.”

“Good.”

Kirk squeezed Spock’s hand gently, and used his other to pull Spock’s face down for a gentle, loving kiss. When their lips separated, Kirk yawned, and snuggled closer to his husband. 

“You are tired. I shall let you rest.”

“No. Stay here. I don’t like you being on a different bed.”

“Very well,” he said with a glimmer in his eye.

The pair faced each other, and intertwined their marriage hands. Kirk still marveled at his ring now and again. He couldn’t believe he had really found his soulmate. The ring reminded him every day that he had a man more devoted to him than he could ever imagine; not that Spock didn’t make it known himself. 

Spock reached up and brushed Kirk’s temple. Kirk closed his eyes again, and scooted down so that his head up against Spock’s chest. He breathed in his enticing scent, and moved his right hand to rest flat against his stomach. Spock closed his own eyes at that movement, and hummed. He loved feeling the warmth of Kirk’s hand through his shirt. Kirk reached under the fabric, and started rubbing small circles onto the ever tautening skin.

“Hmmm,” Spock vocalized. 

“Everything is so hectic, Spock. I feel like I haven’t been able to care for you like you did me. Nor do I feel like I’ll be able to with the girls and missions. It’s not fair.”

“Do not worry yourself. You are caring me in this instant; even when it is you who went through trauma and not myself.”

“Whatever you say. I still don’t agree.”

“Rest now, Jim.”

Kirk nodded his head, and was passed out within minutes; his hand still resting on Spock’s abdomen. He felt so safe in Spock’s arms; like nothing in the world could ever get to him. Spock watched him sleep for a little while before he too fell asleep. However, he only got about thirty minutes into a deep sleep before he heard the familiar cries of T’Para. Spock quickly untangled himself from Kirk, and tended to her. All she needed was a diaper change, then she was right back to sleep. He tucked T’Lyra’s blanket more around her, and went back to Kirk. The girls would be up for good soon enough, so he wanted to enjoy their time; even if they were unconscious during it.


	32. A Night Without Disruption

Spock was now four and a half months pregnant. He hadn’t exactly “popped” yet, but he was definitely showing more underneath his uniform. Kirk had to order him one size up. He tried to do it secretly so as not to upset Spock, but that didn’t happen. 

“Why do I have a large uniform shirt in my drawer?”

“I don’t know. I just folded it and put it in there. Maybe it got mixed up in the laundry or something.”

“Impossible. I alone wash my clothes, and they are separated from the rest of the crew. I wear a medium shirt.”

“Alright, you caught me. Your other ones were getting too tight. Thought you might be more comfy in a large.”

“I appreciate your concern, however I know feel humiliated.”

“What for? You’re pregnant, Spock! You’re gonna grow.”

“Precisely. I do not find it pleasurable or wanted. I am… fat.”

“Oh, Spock,” Kirk said as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart. Even more so now. Pregnancy looks good on you. Much better than it did on me.”

“I disagree. You were most pleasing in this state.”

“So why can’t I say the same about you?”

“Because it is false.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Kirk replied as he kissed him on his neck and moved to get dressed himself.

Spock went to brush his teeth; staring at the bulge from a side angle in the mirror. There was no way Kirk found him appealing like this. Absolutely no way. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Sir, there’s a transmission for you from Starfleet Admiralty,” Uhura chirped.

“I’ll take it in Ready Room 2 Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kirk left the Bridge to Spock, and went to receive his call. Admiral Nogura showed up on the screen. Not his favorite person. 

“Captain Kirk, how nice to see you.”

“And you, Admiral. What can I do for you?”

“Well, that Zaelian mess has been resolved. All remaining captives have given birth, and are on their way back to their home planets.”

“I’m relieved to hear that, sir. Is that all?”

“I’m afraid not. How are your daughters progressing?”

“Quite well, sir.”

“And Commander Spock?”

“Also just fine. What does that have to do with why you’re calling if I may ask?”

“Starfleet is considering grounded you and Commander Spock until your children are of school age.”

Kirk’s face dropped. 

“I don’t understand. We’re functioning perfectly. The nurses are fully capable of caring for them while we are on duty. Commander Spock is not going on away missions. What is the problem?”

“Your near death was documented, Kirk. We can’t have a starship captain dying on a mission with two infants, and another on the way. Not to mention how beloved you two are in the public eye. It would be a media storm!”

“Sir, with all due respect, if you take us from our duty, you will ruin us. Especially Commander Spock. We love our children, but we also love our careers. They are a part of us, Admiral. Please don’t take that from us.”

“I don’t know how to change the minds of all Admiralty, Kirk. I do understand. I would feel the same in your position.”

“If you sympathize, then at least hear me out.”

“Go ahead.”

“Commander Spock and I will no longer attend away missions. I will have a secondary landing party to collect data, and we will review from the ship. We are in no danger, and will have more time with our children. That being said, I assure you I will not sacrifice my Captaincy. I will remain the strong leader this ship requires, and I know Commander Spock will do the same.”

“Alright. I think I can get them to agree with that. You better be right about this, Kirk.”

“I am, sir. I promise. Thank you.”

The transmission was ended. Kirk breathed a sigh of relief. He had been holding his breath and clutching the table. He couldn’t lose the Enterprise, and neither could Spock. It would kill them. Kirk had never had a decent phone call with the Admiral; maybe the kids softened him up. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Alright, I think they’re good,” Kirk said as he left his girls’ nursery. 

“How did you get them to sleep so quickly?”

“Reading. T’Para really likes it, and T’Lyra follows suit.”

Kirk threw off his clothes and went over to where Spock was reading a magazine. He still had his uniform on, and was drinking some herbal tea.

“You know, we still have some time before bed. And you’re looking delicious right now.”

Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders, and started rubbing all around his chest. He could feel him relaxing, but there was still tension. He nibbled on his ear.

“Relax, honey,” he breathed onto his ear.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“What? You’ve been all over me for like 3 weeks, now nothing?”

“I told you this morning, I am overweight. I am disgusting and unpleasing. Why would you want to copulate with me in this state?”

“The same reason you would with me.”

“You were gorgeous. I have a taller stature, and so only look awkward with a bulging abdomen.”

“Spock, get up.”

Kirk moved around the chair to haul his husband off of it. He wouldn’t go easily, but he eventually allowed himself to stand up. He practically ripped the clothes off of him, and made him stand still. Kirk stayed in front of him, and held his hands at arm’s length. He stood there, gazing at him until he pulled him in for a kiss. Spock barely reacted; he was actually blushing from embarrassment at being looked at, so Kirk had to get more creative. He licked a stripe from his chin to his temple. He pressed a kiss there, and rested his head on Spock’s psi points. Their bond allowed Kirk to send rushes of affection and lust into Spock’s mind. His husband breathed out at the sensation of that golden thread wrapping around him. 

“That’s better,” Kirk hummed out.

Spock lowly growled, and pulled Kirk so that there was no space between them. He reached his left hand around to squeeze butt cheek; pulling it every so outwards in order give his prostate a sensation. 

“Oh gods, Spock,” Kirk squeaked out.

Kirk wanted to reward him for making that move, so he peppered kisses all over his face, and proceeded to his chest. When he finished there, he moved to his midsection. He could sense the embarrassment coming from Spock. He couldn’t stand to see him husband so upset over something Kirk found so wonderful. Kirk placed both hands on either side of the growing mound. His face buried into the skin, he placed one slow, chaste kiss to his navel; making sure to breathe out heavily. Spock tangled his fingers into Kirk’s hair.

“That feels…”

“What? How does it feel?”

“So good,” Spock huffed out. His eyes closing at the sensation. 

“Now you know why I liked it so much,” Kirk said with a smile. 

Kirk continued moving down until he got to his prize. He kissed the middle of Spock’s shaft, then licked upwards. There was now pre-cum beading up at the tip, so Kirk lapped that up with his tongue. Spock had his hands on his shoulders now for stability. Kirk took his member into his mouth, and let warm air flow onto it. Spock was growing harder, so Kirk began to suck; blowing out his cheeks a little for added effect. 

“Hnnng,” Spock croaked out as he came inside Kirk’s mouth. 

Kirk went to rinse out his mouth, then came back in the bedroom. The baby monitor was still quiet (that was new), so he continued his quest to make Spock feel loved. He led him over to the bed, and gently laid him down on his back. The lubrication was fetched from the nightstand, and Kirk pushed his now creamed up finger into Spock’s entrance. Spock’s breath hitched a bit, but that wasn’t good enough for Kirk. He added a second finger, and scissored them just enough to barely hit the prostate. Spock’s breathing became heavy, and he was getting antsy underneath him. Just for kicks, Kirk added a third finger. He rotated them just enough to stretch Spock more, and have him writhing underneath him. 

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Spock whispered out.

“I don’t think I heard you. Was that a yes,” Kirk teased.

“Yes! Jim, please!”

Kirk lubed up his member, then slowly eased it into Spock. He let Spock get used to it, then thrust upward. Their skin was audibly slapping, and Spock was grabbing the sheets for dear life. He tried to turn his face away, but Kirk reached up and forced him to look into his eyes. He kept one hand to stabilize him over Spock, and used the other to rub circles onto his abdomen again; kissing him feverishly as he did so. 

“Hah—HAH,” Spock’s breath hitched out.

“You’re so hot, Spock. Oh my gods.”

“Jim…”

“Ahhhhh,” Kirk vocalized as he came; his hand still caressing where his son grew. “Don’t ever tell me your stomach isn’t gorgeous. The way you react to me touching it turns me on so much, Spock.”

“I believe I must agree when you reached climax so quickly.”

Kirk laughed, and nuzzled his nose next to Spock’s before placing a long, heated kiss onto his flushed, plump lips. He crawled off of him, and went to get rags to clean them off. When they were down the laundry chute, Kirk went back in the bedroom to find Spock passed out. Pregnancy had him worn out; especially after that. Kirk smiled down at him, and snuck into bed next to him. He draped his arm protectively across his torso, and scrunched the other one against Spock’s side as he snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed his temple again; sending more waves of affection before he fell asleep.


	33. Tiny Silver Thread

“Almost six months looks good on you,” Kirk said with a kiss to Spock’s cheek.

Spock did not respond, but pulled Kirk back for a real kiss. Kirk hummed into it, and placed his hand flat against the side of his face. 

“Well somebody is happy today. What’s up?”

“I cannot be in a lighter mood?”

“Uh, no offense sweetheart, but you’ve been absolutely incorrigible this entire time. So yeah. This is new.”

“Perhaps it is because I made mental contact with the child last night.”

“What?”

“I can sense him within me deeper than I could previously. I am connected to his katra as his ko-mekh.”

“Why didn’t that happen with the girls?”

“You were not born with psi abilities.”

“Wait…before you said we couldn’t use our bond to communicate because it was too new. Do you think we could now?”

“We could experiment,” Spock replied; pleased that his mate wanted to.

The pair sat facing each other on the couch. Kirk pulled Spock’s blue science shirt up to his breast line, and followed with the black undershirt so just his abdomen was bare. Spock took Kirk’s hands in his, and placed them on either side of his stomach. He laid his own hands on top of Kirk’s, and pressed ever so gently into skin. His eyes closed, and his concentration was great as he attempted to connect Kirk with their son. 

Kirk didn’t feel anything at first, and then he felt a silver thread wrap around the gold one that he knew was Spock. He smiled, and let out a small laugh as he felt it. The silver thread was so content and radiated joy. Like an innocent infant’s mind would. Kirk couldn’t see it, but Spock’s lips upturned into a closed-lipped smile at the sound of his mate’s delight. He ended the meld, and put his shirt back down. 

“Spock that… wow. That was amazing!”

“Indeed.”

“Will I ever be able to that with the girls?”

“I believe so. They appear to have partial telepathic abilities, so they may be to initiate an emotion-sensing meld at an older age.”

“I would love that. Even if it isn’t that in-depth.”

“Your own abilities will grow with our marriage bond. That will benefit you when it comes to melding with our children.”

Kirk scooted himself as close as he could to Spock, and ran his hands down his entire front. He just wanted to feel him. His fingers traced lines at a right angle from his thighs to his feet. He rubbed up and down on the sides of Spock’s feet, and Spock’s head fell back slightly at the sensation.

“Your feet hurting you?”

“I am still experiencing swelling.”

“Oh, honey. You’re just having the worst time being pregnant. How can I help? I hate feeling useless while you’re miserable.”

“I am less miserable now that I can bond with the thing that is causing my symptoms. However, the motion you are completing currently is quite pleasing.”

“Yeah?” Kirk widely smiled. “Then lay down and put your feet up on my lap.”

Spock did as he was told, and rested his head on the end pillow. Kirk took his socks off, grabbed the lotion from the side table, and rubbed it on his palms for warmth. He started at his heel, and slid his fingers up the middle until he reached the ball of his foot. His thumbs worked their magic as he ran them from side to side, and kneaded the tender flesh and muscle. He took each toe between his thumb and index finger; sliding up slowly to let the moisture soak in. 

“Hahhh,” Spock echoed. 

“You like that?”

“Yes.”

Kirk repeated the same with the other foot, and Spock fell asleep at how relaxed he felt. It was Sunday, and they had Beta shift tomorrow. He should be allowed to rest. Kirk insisted he lighten his work load, but he knew how well that would go over; especially since they were grounded from away missions. Paperwork was all either of them had. That or commanding the Bridge. He starting dozing off himself when he heard the familiar cries of T’Para. The poor thing was always waking up in the middle of their many naps. He was hoping she would be better once they had a more regimented sleep schedule. However, as he got closer, he noticed T’Lyra’s cry as well. That was strange. Usually she slept through it. 

He walked into their nursery and saw a taller shadow standing by their cribs. They were holding something in their hand, and leaning over T’Lyra. 

“Who are you,” Kirk demanded; ready to attack. 

“Oh! Captain,” she said stunned; she gripped her chest and whipped around to face him. “I’m sorry. They need their vitamin shots, and I didn’t want to bother yourself and Mr. Spock. I used the medical override on their door. I was just going to slip in and out. I didn’t think I would disturb them. I apologize.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, Ruby. But didn’t they get their shots for this week already?”

“Doctor McCoy forgot the Vitamin B and D supplements by accident.”

That wasn’t like him… 

“They don’t usually cry. That’s odd. Must just be fussy today.” He paused a bit and looked over his daughters. “Alright then. Thank you. Next time, please bother us. I could’ve phasered you by accident.”

“Yes, sir,” she said and made her exit. 

The girls never cried like that with shots. And they never really woke up from their late afternoon naps. Yep, must just be a bad day. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Did you administer the vaccination?”

“Yes, Admiral. The specimens will be prepared for transport at the desired time.”

“Excellent work, Ruby. And the Vulcan?”

“He will deliver just before then. I will have all three specimens for you. I do have a question. Why not just use the data, and leave the children? Why must the Commander have the children physically on Zaelia IV?”

“Ruby, your job is not to ask questions. But I’ll tell you since you did such good work. The Commander wants to have custody of the first specimens so that when the people question the experiment, he will have the proof to boast to them.”

“I see. Thank you for the explanation. I will cease my inquisition.”

“Good. Just remember. Your duty is to deliver the infants here in stable condition. Nothing more.”

“I understand, sir. Matthews out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's everyone thinking?


	34. Empty Stroller

“How are you sweetheart?”

Kirk gently picked up T’Para as her smiling face awakened more. She was starting to make sounds, and it always sounded like she was singing in the mornings. Not words of course, but syllables and “la la la”. Kirk loved it when she did that. 

Spock went over to T’Lyra and stroked her fuzzy hair to wake her up. She always slept later, but they needed to eat at the same time. She yawned, and her arms immediately went up in the air for her sa-mekh to pick her up. He of course obliged, and kissed the side of her head as he put her up against his shoulder. She smiled a bit as he bounced her, and she was more awake. 

“Are my babies hungry,” Kirk asked in his signature baby voice. 

Spock rolled his eyes, but followed him over to the two rocking chairs. He sat down, and Kirk could barely hear an audibly “oomf” as he did. Six and a half months was making it harder for Spock to get around. He could still do a lot of things, but putting his shoes was not one of them. Kirk was always happy to help him with that task. 

Kirk gave his girl to Spock while he went to make the bottles. He came back, and they talked about ship business while the girls ate. Every so often, they would glance down to the girl they were holding, and smile. Whenever they had skin contact with the girls, they could project their emotion onto them. It was almost always affection and warmth. Kirk thought he would never get over that. 

When they were finished, Kirk decided to take them on a stroller ride to SickBay. He missed Bones, and wanted to see him. 

“Well hey Jimmy-boy!”

“Hey Bones.”

“What can I do ya for?”

Kirk scratched the back of his neck like he was embarrassed that he came all the way there to see him with no actual reason.

“I uh… well I honestly just wanted to see you.”

“Well isn’t that sweet.”

“I guess,” Kirk said nervously laughing.

“Kid, you’re the closest thing I’ll ever have to a son, and I delivered your child. I’m pretty sure it’s okay that you just wanna see me.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he replied with a smile. 

“Listen, why don’t you leave these cuties with Ruby and we’ll go for a stroll on deck six.”

“Sounds good.”

Kirk handed the stroller to Ruby, and the girls started crying. 

“I just fed them. It is almost their morning nap time. I guess try putting them down. Probably just fussy from being tired.”

“No problem, Captain.”

****************************************************************************************************

“Kirk to Spock.”

“Spock here.”

“Girls are going down early for their nap. Started crying when Ruby took them. So early dinner I guess.”

“Yes, it would seem so. Anything else, Captain?”

Man, he loved it when he used titles. 

“No, that’s it. See ya later.”

“Spock out.”

Spock was sitting on the couch reading a science magazine when he received the communication. He found it curious that the girls always seemed upset when Ruby had them. They were usually such pleasant infants. And they were touch telepaths…

“Computer, provide biological data on Nurse Ruby Matthews.”

“Ruby Matthews. Age 22. 60% Belimun, 40% Zaelian.”

Spock’s eyes blew wide. That couldn’t be right.”

“Repeat species make up.”

“60% Belimun, 40% Zaelian.”

Oh no. 

Spock jumped off the couch (well the best he could), and went as fast as he could to SickBay. She had their girls right now. And had for a while. When he got there, he saw her holding T’Lyra in a cradle; lulling her to sleep. 

“I have come for my children.”

“Oh, Mr. Spock. I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“I am here now. Release my daughters to me.”

“Of course.”

Ruby looked nervous. There was a darkness in his eyes she had not recognized before. She put the girls in their stroller, and rolled it to him. 

“I will see you tomorrow before shift, sir.”

“You will not.”

“Are you taking a rest day, sir?”

“No. You will be in custody, and therefore unable to perform your duties.”

“What… what, what do you mean,” she stuttered.

“I accessed your blood sample files. You clearly used your hybrid biology to infiltrate the ship, and get close to our family. Zaelia IV clearly has not given up on attempting to steal our children. However, you will not be successful.”

Ruby panicked. This wasn’t happening. If he got away, she would have failed. The Admiral would have her murdered.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Mr. Spock,” she said; suddenly demonized.

Ruby took out her device, set it to four beings, and transported them out of SickBay. To the only planet she knew… Old Zaelia. It was too early to implement the plan. She would communicate to the Admiral the situation, and he would be proud of her for thinking on her feet. Yes… he would be proud. 

She shot Spock to stun him as soon as they materialized so he couldn’t attack, and stuck a hypo in his neck to make him pass out for a few hours. The girls weren’t going anywhere, so she didn’t need to stun them. Ruby drug Spock by his arms to the abandoned medical facility (she knew the coordinates would beam them there), and restrained him. She then went back for the girls, who were wailing after seeing her hurt their father, and rolled them next to his bed. What was she going to do now?

****************************************************************************************************

“So anyway, after all that happened, I found Ruby in the girls’ nursery. She was giving them their vitamin shots.”

“I gave them that yesterday morning, Jim.”

“Yeah. But she said you forgot B and D, so just slipped in to give it to them.”

“Jim, I gave them that. I never forget.”

“I know, but I thought maybe you were busy and—“

“JIM! Listen to me. Something is up. I don’t allow anyone else to administer anything to them. Just me.”

“What?”

“Just me.”

“Oh no. Oh no!” He got out his communicator. “Kirk to Spock! Urgent!”

No answer.

“Kirk to Spock!”

Silence. 

Kirk and McCoy ran down the corridors; not caring if anyone stared after them. They reached SickBay, out of breath, and rushed around in search for anybody. Kirk reached where the girls should be, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

The stroller was there, and empty. He put his hand over his mouth, and tears started building up. McCoy came up behind him, saw the scene, and put his hands on his shoulders.

“This can’t be happening,” Kirk said; sobbing. 

“We’ll find them, Jim. Spock and I found you. We’ll find them.”

“Spock! Oh my gods, Bones, Spock! Where is he?”

“I think with them,” Christine said from behind them. 

Kirk and Bones turned to look at her. She continued. 

“He came in here saying he was taking the girls back early. I didn’t see him again, so I just assumed that he took them. I didn’t come in here again, so I didn’t notice the stroller still being here. I thought Ruby was running errands.” She started tearing up. “I could have done something! I could’ve stopped her! I didn’t think anything of it. I—“

“Christine! It’s not your fault,” Bones said while going to console her.

“It’s not,” Kirk chimed in. “…But we have to find them. I don’t know what they’ve got planned for them. Not only the girls, but Spock. If it’s half of what they did to me…”

Kirk couldn’t keep talking. He was inconsolable. His husband was pregnant, and his girls were just 6 months old. This couldn’t be happening. Bones started up weeping, and then all three of them stood around the empty stroller; crying and holding each other.


	35. Held Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing tone for effect on this one...

I can feel my arms waking up; my fingers slowly able to curl in and out, one by one with each passing second. My head lulls to the the right side of me, and my eyes flicker open halfway. Everything is blurry. Everything is white and sterile. 

My baby. 

Can I still feel him? Is he alright? I concentrate my mind as much as I can. There he is. A faded silver thread, but a thread none the less. He must be waking up as I am. Unharmed, but still effected. 

I want to rub my eyes with my slowly returning finger dexterity, but I can’t. Something is holding them down. Something thick, black, and slick like a shuttlecraft belt. It is restraining my wrists. I can feel it rubbing against my flesh as I tug harder to free myself from its grasp. I try moving my ankles to no avail. The same material keeps them down as well. Not even my superior strength is able to break these bonds in my state. Heavily pregnant, and drugged. 

I can’t even begin to understand what is happening around me… until I hear a mewling from my left side. I soft sound I have come accustom to. The tiny noises my sweet T’Para makes when she’s having a nightmare and wants me for comfort. I turn my head to the left and see her beautiful green eyes staring back at me; her tiny fingers reaching out towards me. But I cannot get to her. I cannot muster the strength to break free and comfort my daughter. I see her sister is next to her, and I see her gorgeous blue eyes, just like my Jim’s, staring back at me as well. 

Jim. What must he be thinking? He must be in distress, or full of anger. 

I would not know. I can’t feel him. I can no longer feel that warm golden thread wrapping around me, telling me everything will be fine. Even though fine is a relevant term. I can feel the sides of my lips turning upwards at the thought of Jim constantly catching me using the very word I say is illogical. I want to keep thinking of our moments together. Our marriage ceremony with all of its twists and surprises, our time spent in the bathtub to soothe his pain, reading our daughters stories at night. All of it I want to remember in this moment when I feel useless and hopeless. When all I have are my daughters and the being inside me for company; creatures I love but cannot truly communicate with yet. I want my bondmate, my Jim. I want him to untie me from this slab I now lay on, hold me in his embrace, and kiss my temple; shushing me as if I were an infant just like the ones who lay next to me. 

I will find a way out. I must. I am formulating a plan when I hear that female voice I have so quickly some to loathe. 

“Mr. Spock? Are you awake?”

I roll my eyes over to look at Ruby. She’s carrying a tray of what is clearly a hospital meal, and two bottle for the babies. 

“I brought you all food. I’m sure you must be hungry.”

“How thoughtful of you to nourish us,” I reply with my best sarcasm. 

“It’s my duty to keep you all safe and healthy.”

“Your duty.”

“Yes, sir. My Admiral wishes nothing but the best care for you and your children. Once your son is delivered, I can transport them to their new homes on Zaelia IV, and you back to your ship with your Captain. All will be well.”

“Taking my family from me is not well.”

“The Zaelians gave you your family as an experiment. It was always our intention to claim them, but you foiled our plans. So we had to get creative.”

“You are so young. Why give in to these monsters?”

“I am half of them, and not a monster. I am doing my duty, and caring for you. A monster would leave you here to fend for yourself.”

“I would do adequately in that situation.”

Ruby was silent. I think she knew I was right on that remark. I reluctantly allowed her to feed me (if only for my son’s benefit), and watched her feed T’Lyra and T’Para. I loathed her touching my children. They took her bottle, but cried the second her skin touched them. It only abated when they were sucking down the formula. 

All that night, I tried to plan an escape. If I could just get out of the restraints… she wasn’t drugging me anymore, so I had my wits completely returned. I still could not tug hard enough to break through this material. I had figured out I was in an abandoned medical facility. A hospital perhaps. That would explain the atmosphere of the room, and Ruby’s ability to gain supplies. 

Morning comes. I barely slept. The girls woke up a couple of times during the night, and my inability to go and comfort them nearly killed me. Ruby would come in and try to calm them, but they only got worse when she came near. They knew she was nefarious, and were more than likely confused as to why I couldn’t just reach out and touch them. They were still so small and fragile…

“I scanned the girls when you finally fell asleep. It’s your turn for a scan.”

Ruby says this as she wheels over a device. It’s not a tricorder medical scanner, but an older machine. It appeared similar to a Terran ultrasound device. I don’t want her coming near by unborn child. My and Jim’s unborn child. I thrash around; maybe harsh movements will break these bonds holding me down. 

“It’s no use, Mr. Spock. Those are the strongest restraints we have.”

I am out of breath from trying so hard to free myself. Pregnancy has made my lung capacity lower. Just another symptom to add to the ever-expanding list. Ruby is ignoring me as she sets up her machine. I do not intimidate her. 

She lifts up my shirt, and rolls it so it stays. She presses her fingers to my taut skin, and presses down a bit. I hiss at the feeling, and she picks up her chart and writes something. More than likely that it’s normal. I remember Jim doing that during his exams with Dr. McCoy.

McCoy… if only he was doing this instead of her. 

Ruby continues rubbing my stomach, and the baby gives small kicks at her. I cannot tell if he can sense her as the twins do, or if he is just responding to any touch. My telepathy does not go that far. When she finishes, she takes out the wand to the machine, rubs the gel on me, and the image of my son appears on the black and white screen. It is grainy and he looks like a shadow. I can see his distinct features on it, but not as detailed as the one in SickBay. 

I used to complain about being forced to visit SickBay. Now… now I would give anything to be there. I would stay there for months if it meant never coming here again. I can feel small tears in my eyes as I look at the image.This pregnancy has made me feel in ways I have so often tried to suppress my entire life. I find I cannot keep my emotions at bay with this condition; just as my father predicted. As the tears form, I am fully aware that I cannot give up on him; or my girls. I must find a way out of here. A way off of this planet and back to the starship I call home. 

“He looks good. I have detections of distress, however. We need to rid you of those.”

“Return me to my mate.”

“I can’t do that, you know that.”

“Then I suppose you will have to report distress levels to your Admiral.”

She glares at me. I don’t think she enjoys me challenging her. It would appear that does not happen often. I am, however, quite resilient. 

“I will allow you a few hours unrestrained to hold your girls. I better come back to find those levels lowered.”

With that, she frees me, and runs out of the room before I can get up enough to nerve pinch her. I hear the door lock behind her, and there are no windows in this room. That is no matter right now. I pick up both of my girls; one in each arm, and revel in the purring coming from both. Seeing as I am not getting out today, I will just be a father for the hours I can be. It has been absolute terror not being able to be in contact with them. Now I am. And for now, that is enough.


	36. Captain's Orders

Spock is leaned over the Captain’s chair, his hair disheveled, and Kirk is sprawled on top of him; his breath panting into the pointed ears. 

“You’re so beautiful, Spock,” he huffs out. 

Spock moans as Kirk begins a trail of wet kisses down his spine. Each time sending warmth into his now flushed green flesh. His hands move up to twist into the black hair, and knead his scalp, forcing the Vulcan to surrender himself to his Captain. 

“Captain, how would you like to proceed from here?”

“What?”

“What are your wishes?”

“Oh… you want me to order you around, huh?” Kirk smirks. “Well I think that can be arranged.”

Kirk presses a kiss to the back of Spock’s neck before moving off of him and standing at the other end of the chair. He looks deep into his lover’s eyes and stands with his arms crossed; looking as tall and ferocious as he can. 

“Up. Now.”

Spock does as he commands, and rises to his feet. There is visible shaking coming from him as he waits for Kirk to decide his next move. 

“I want you at your station, Mr. Spock. Bent over, with your hands flat on the control panel and your legs spread apart. Keep your head down.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kirk could feel the blood starting to pool towards his lower half. They were actually about to have sex on the Bridge. And his First Officer was acting as if they were on duty. He wasn’t used to them taking their ranks to the bedroom, but he wasn’t adverse to it. Kirk sauntered over to Spock, ready to take on the challenge. 

Spock was already shirtless, but Kirk wanted to see all of him. He slipped his fingers around the hem of the uniform pants and tugged harshly until the fabric sat just under Spock’s butt. Kirk took his hands and pressed the palms into the flesh there. He pulled them in opposite directions, stretching the muscles apart just enough to get a reaction from his mate. 

“Jim, please,” Spock begged. 

“Do you want me?”  
“Yes,” he breathed out.

“You’re gonna have to work a little harder than that.”

Spock’s head started to turn around to look at him after that remark, but Kirk cut him off before their eyes met. 

“I said keep your eyes down, Mister. That’s an order.”

Spock snapped his head back to look at the control panel. He could feel his own groin getting hard at the sound of Kirk’s deep, authoritative voice coming through. 

“Good. Now, slowly, very slowly, slide your pants to your ankles. I want full access to you.”

Spock’s digits smoothed the pants down to his knees, then to his ankles. As he did so, his butt stuck out more and more to accommodate his hands reaching to his feet. Kirk took in the sight of this, and softly whimpered as he grew harder. Spock did not roll back up, however. He could sense the pleasure coming from Kirk. 

Kirk smacked his ass, and dug his fingernails into the softened flesh. Spock moaned at the simultaneous pain and pleasure he was feeling. Kirk’s hands moved to trail up his sides, and those fingers vice gripped his shoulders; turning him around so that they faced once more. Those human lips smashed into his with violent fever, and their tongues dueled for dominance. Spock tried to bring his hands to the back of Kirk’s head, but his lover’s hands stopped him. 

“Nope. Hands at your side. Behind your back, actually.”

Spock obliged. 

“Stay here.”

“And if I do not?”

“It’s mutiny. And you’ll be punished.”

“Very well, sir.”

Spock’s breathing was rugged now. Kirk walked across the room (he was just testing him), and was somewhat surprised to see Spock disobeyed. The Vulcan was right on his heels, following his every move.

“I thought I told you to stay.”

“You did,” he replied with a slight up-turned smile.

Kirk returned the mischievous look and said, “Oh I see how it is.”

The Captain went to the Bridge supply area, and grabbed yellow rope. He walked toward Spock with a darkness in his eyes, and whipped the Vulcan’s wrists in front of him.

“Hold still.”

Kirk enclosed Spock’s hands in the material, and knotted it to ensure he could not escape. He then did the same to his ankles. Spock stood, still breathing hard, completely under Kirk’s control. 

“Captain, I fail to see what tying my ankles will do.”

“You disobeyed. Can’t have you trying it again, now can we?”

Kirk embraced him, and nibbled behind his ear. He lowered him to the floor, and flipped him on his stomach. He sunk his teeth into his shoulder blades and neck, marking him mercilessly. Spock hissed at the feeling, but was not displeased. Kirk took his index and middle finger, and dragged them over the same ones on Spock’s left hands. Spock began to writhe at the electricity he felt, but could not escape his bonds to touch Kirk back. 

“You’re at my mercy now,” Kirk whispered. 

Kirk traced lines over the back of Spock’s thighs, and moved over to his entrance. He stuck one finger in to get him used to the feeling; sliding in and out just enough to scrape his prostate. Spock’s eyes squeezed shut, and his head began to roll around on the floor. Kirk added a second finger to stretch him enough. He scissored widely, and Spock’s legs began to squirm. Kirk put his own knees on top of Spock’s to still him. When he felt he had prepared enough, he removed his fingers, and laid himself over the Vulcan. 

“Are you ready for me, ashaya?”

“Yes. Jim, please!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I want you. I NEED you. Please, Jim!”

“Still not convinced…”

Just then, Spock startled the human. He wanted Kirk, and he knew he had to prove himself to his Captain, so he used all of his Vulcan strength to push Kirk off enough to flip over. He moved to sitting on his knees, and scooted right up to Kirk. He kissed him harshly, and leaned his forehead onto his shoulder. Their members rubbed together, and became fully erect as they rolled their hips against each other. Spock could feel the pre-cum leaking from Kirk onto him. 

“Did I perform admirably, Captain?”

“Oh gods, Spock…”

“I believe that is a confirmation, and I therefore must suggest that I receive a reward for my efforts.”

Kirk laughed at this, and got a large smile on his face. He turned Spock around to face the control panel once more, and lay him down. He spread Spock’s knees apart with his own, and held them there for the best access. He bent down and kissed right between his shoulder blades. He slid closer to him, and nudged his member right up to his entrance. 

“Jim, I cannot wait any longer, please take me.”

“I am not Jim.”

“I apologize… Captain.”

“I am neither your Captain nor Jim.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at this. What was happening? He turned his head the best he could, and what he saw was not his Jim’s face. It was one with glimmering silver eyes, and pink skin surrounding it. Her dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders. It was Ruby’s face he saw. Spock gasped, and when he did so, found his eyes had snapped open. He frantically looked around the room with hyperventilation creeping up on him. Then he heard a voice from the side of him. He turned his head to see the demonic female standing beside him. 

“Relax, Mr. Spock. It’s just time for your examination. You’ve been sleeping a while. I thought it time you woke up.”

“I was with Jim. Where is Jim?!”

“Not here. He was never here. You were dreaming.”

Spock’s eyes grew wider, and he nodded his head up and down like a zombie; understanding what she said, and yet still in disbelief. Jim had never been there. He was still in that horrible room. That white, sterile room with no hope of being rescued. It was week four, and all he had were fantasies of his bondmate coming for him. 

“Where are you,” Spock mumbled to himself as he peered over at sleeping daughters.


	37. An Impossible Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY K/S DAY!  
> So... sorry to rip everyone's hearts out with this.  
> But it's Spirk day so get excited!

“Where is he?!” 

Kirk was yelling in SickBay, absolutely beside himself. One month. Exactly one month had gone by since Spock and his girls were captured. No clues left behind, no inkling of where they were. Spock was 7.5 months pregnant by now. Was he alone and scared? Probably. Kirk wouldn’t know… he couldn’t comfort him even if it were the case. 

He let his hands fall to his abdomen. He caressed the flesh there, and thought about his daughters. How much safer they would have been inside of him. With Spock caring for the three of them. Spock’s pregnancy should have been something to celebrate, and all it has been is chaos, ailments, and misfortune. They were having a baby boy, and that should be exciting! Kirk couldn’t even begin to feel that kind of emotion. He just wanted them all back in his arms. 

Bones came up to him. He put his hands on his shoulders, and rubbed up and down them for comfort. He and Nurse Chapel were doing their best to get through this, but Kirk wasn’t even pretending to be okay. Nobody on the ship blamed him. 

“We’ll find him, Jim. I swear it.”

“When?! When Bones?! It’s been a month… and … and…”

Kirk trailed off when he felt those pesky tears coming back. He’d never cried as much as he did when he fell in love with Spock. Probably because he’d never cared for another being as much as he cared for Spock. Kirk laid his head on Bones’s collarbone and breathed out like the fabric of his medical shirt would give him sustenance. 

“I need to get back to the Bridge.”

“What for?”

“We have another mission in 3 days. I need to prepare for it. I’ll see ya later, Bones.”

Kirk headed towards the door when he heard something… a voice. An unwelcome voice that sent chills up his spine at the sound. 

“I don’t believe you’ll want to do that, Captain.”

Ruby. 

Kirk whipped around and saw her face on the monitor in SickBay. Bones and Chapel had their eyes blown wide and mouths agape. This wasn’t happening. 

“Ruby. RUBY! What have you done with my family?! Where are they?!”

“Well there’d be no fun in telling you, now would there?”

“Just… let me see them. Please.”

“What would I gain from that?”

“I won’t kill you slowly.”

Ruby laughs. But there is nervousness in her eyes. 

“You’ll never get to me, Captain. And you’ll never hurt me when I have your precious cargo.”

“There will come a time when you don’t have them. And I WILL find them! And if you let me see them now, I won’t make you suffer my utmost wrath when I get a hold of you.”

“Jim,” a familiar voice utters in the background.

“Spock?”

“JIM!”

“SPOCK! Spock, where are you?!”

“Up, up, up. No talking you two,” Ruby interrupted. 

“Let me see him, dammit! I want to know he’s unharmed. And my daughters while you’re at it.”

“You can hear him. He’s fine. And I have a better suggestion anyway. One that is approved by my Admiral.”

“And what would that be?”

“You can barter for either your mate or your children. You cannot have both. Our Commander must have at least one specimen to show off to our people. But you may choose which we keep. Your mate and son… or your girls.”

Kirk went silent. His fingers gripped the edges of the table with absolute destruction in mind, and he ground out his reply. 

“What use is Spock after the child is born?”

“For more breeding of course. That was your purpose… but you changed our plans, so we had to make new ones. That is only, of course, if you choose to make him stay. If these darling angels stay, your mate is returned.”

“You can’t ask me to choose.”

“Choose our daughters, ashaya.”

Ruby did not stop him this time. 

“Spock?”

“Choose T’Para and T’Lyra. They cannot live without you. I also cannot, but I would rather suffer than them. Our son will know who his father is.”

“How can you give up so easily?!”

“Jim, we have no choice. It has been a month as I am sure you are painfully aware. This is the most logical path of action.”

“You can’t expect me to leave you!”

“It is that, or leave our daughters. The very same girls you held within you and cared for. Would you leave them alone with these demons?”

Kirk looked down at his stomach once more. He started to tear up.

“No, no I wouldn’t.”

“Precisely. Jim, this is what we must do. I… I love you. You are my t’hy’la.”

Kirk broke down. Salt-filled tears ran down the flesh of his now flushed face. Bones ran over to the monitor. He couldn’t contain himself anymore. 

“Dammit, man! You can’t do this! Jim needs you! The girls need you! This entire ship of idiots NEEDS you!”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, Doctor, the decision is made.”

Bones went silent and just stepped back. He wasn’t going to win this one. 

“Should I beam two back to your ship, Captain?”

“How can you even beam from where you are? We are nowhere in range to any planet.”

“We Zaelians have surpassed your technology in Starfleet.”

“Fine. Don’t tell me. Just… just let me see Spock. I’ve done what you asked. I’m begging you.”

“Glad to hear you finally see me as the one in charge. I will allow you two minutes.”

She turned the camera, and there was Spock. His stomach was a mound on him now. Bigger than before. Much bigger than Kirk remembered. He grabbed his chest that ached. 

“Jim.”

“Spock…”

“Considering our time constraints, I have an inquiry for you.”

“Anything.”

“When our son is born, I would prefer to have a name for him. A name chosen by both of us.”

“No… no! Don’t do this! I’ll be there. We will name him together when he’s born. We’ll—“

“Jim. Please. You know as well as I that this will not end that way. Now please, what Terran name did you choose?”

“Xavier. I picked Xavier.”

“I chose Saul.”

“Xavier Saul? It’s perfect, Spock.”

“Indeed. As he will be.”

“I will find you, Spock. Please don’t give up ever, I will find you!”

“I want to believe you, Jim. However this month in solitude has left me without hope. I am unsure of my fate. However, I now know our daughters have a bright future ahead of them with you on the Enterprise. That is enough.”

“It’s not enough! It will never be enough! I’ll die without you!”

“As may I. However, we must think of the children, and save our strength for them. I desire you to find me more than anything in the universe, my Jim. Please come find me.”

“Time’s up! Captain, your daughters will be released to you momentarily.”

“No! But Spock! Spock I—“

The transmission ended. Kirk fell to the floor. That might have been the last time he talked to Spock. Seen his husband. Now he was losing hope. 

Kirk walked over to the empty stroller in the side room of SickBay. Nobody had dared move it since that horrific day. He started pushing it back and forth slightly, as if he needed to for comfort. As he did, he saw shimmers of gold light. And then his babies appeared. Smiling and giggling at the sight of their daddy. 

Kirk scooped each one of them up, kissed them on their foreheads profusely, and sobbed all over their swaddled blankets. His daughters were finally returned to him. He would never let them go. And he WOULD find their father… if it was the last thing he did.


	38. Timing is Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready!

“Thanks, gods,” Kirk cooed to the babies. He had been holding them for over two hours now. He refused to let them go. 

“I really need to check them, Jim.”   
“Yeah, Bones, I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare be sorry.”

McCoy took the girls from Kirk, and went to examine them. His medical interest was peaked when he saw a small skin rash on T’Para’s side. He un-swaddled T’Lyra, and she didn’t have it on her. That was peculiar. Bones took a biopsy of the rash, and ran it through the scanners. 

“Hey, Jim. Come in here a second.”

“What?”

“See this rash? Only one of them has it. It’s not affecting any of her body functions. It doesn’t appear to be causing her any harm or discomfort. I don’t get it.”

“Doctor, here’s the biopsy results you requested,” Chapel said. 

“Thank you, Nurse.”

She blushed, and shyly left the room. Something about his accent sent illogical warmth through her veins. 

“Okay. Let’s see here… that’s odd.” He kept scanning the PADD. “That doesn’t make any damned sense!”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s an atmospheric rash. T’Para was allergic to something down there. Good news is I do have something to make it go away.”

Kirk was slightly ignoring him. A lightbulb clicked in his head, and he was gone. 

“Wait, Bones, do you know what this means?!”

“That your daughter is gonna be fine?”

“Well, yes, that. I’m very glad. But no, something else! Do you know?”

“Apparently not.”

“Scan that atmosphere in the systems. It’ll tell us the origin! It’ll tell us where Spock is!”

“Dammit, kid! I knew there was a reason you were the Captain of this hunk of space junk. Brilliant!”

McCoy rushed over to his console and stuck the sample in. 

Old Zaelia. 

Was Ruby really that stupid and predictable? Considering their technology level, both Kirk and Bones assumed her plan was complex and undetectable. They should have known better. 

“We have to get there NOW.”

“How do intend to explain that to Starfleet?”

“Easy. I tell them the First Officer in the fleet and his child were kidnapped. And if I can prove it was Zaelia, they get to wage war on the Zaelians.”

“Why would they do that? As far as Admiralty knows, they’re in our good graces as delegate allies.”

“Bones, they kidnapped several species, experimented on them, and forced Starfleet to clean up their mess. Starfleet couldn’t prove it was them since the staff was murdered by my oh-so protective husband. This time, we will have them pegged.”

“Again, brilliant, Jim!”

“Just comes to me sometimes, Bones. Now, let’s go get him!”

Kirk broke out his communicator.

“Mr. Chekov?”

“Yes, keptin?”

“Plot a course for Old Zaelia. We think we may have found Mr. Spock.”

The entire Bridge had smiles splitting their faces over that transmission. 

“Yes, sir!”

“Estimated arrival?”

Chekov’s face dropped. 

“3.4 weeks sir.”

“That’s the fastest possible route?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, fine. Mr. Sulu, warp 9. Engage!”

Kirk closed the communicator, and his face dropped a bit. He was so hopeful, and now he was losing it again. 

“He will be almost eight months by then, Bones.”

“I know.”

“I can’t believe this. I could feel how close we were. Now he’s like a ghost figure again.”

“We may have found him, Jim. That’s what matters. All that matters at this point.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Take my fatherly advice,” he replied with a wink. 

****************************************************************************************************  
THREE WEEKS. 

Three weeks of the Enterprise making its mission to find Spock. Using all of the resources available to get to Old Zaelia at top speed. 

Three weeks of Spock keeping mental connection with his son. Knowing that he is safe. Thinking how he is the only current link to Kirk. To Kirk and his daughters. 

Spock had his hands caressing his stomach when he felt a pang of distress. Then he felt something twist underneath his palms. His eyebrow quirked up. Eleven minutes later, it happened again. Then again seven minutes later…

“Why are your monitors all jumpy, Mr. Spock?”

He would not answer her. He kept hold of his midsection. 

“Well, would you look at that! Someone is in labor. A bit ahead of schedule, but no matter. The Admiral and Commander will be pleased. The earlier, the better actually.”

“Stay away from — gah! Me.”

“Oh come now. We’ve had such fun together these past weeks. Don’t turn away the only person who can deliver your child.”

“I would rather do it on my own than with your assistance.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

She left, but Spock knew she would be back. He wanted to hold his son in. But the pain racking through him suggested otherwise.

“Please, Jim,” he whispered to himself, “save us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To update twice in a night, or to wait...


	39. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided tonight. My gift for updating late ;)

“I don’t understand. You should be dilated by now. Why can’t I tell?”

“My birth canal has not formed yet. It is too early.”

“What does that mean?”

Spock was already seriously irritated with this bitch, and now she was just annoyingly naive and stupid. 

“It means I need surgical removal. Clearly we do not have the means for that.”

Ruby was speechless. Her job was to deliver the baby and steal it away from him. She didn’t know what to do with this complication. Nobody warned her that his device to give birth naturally didn’t come in until the very end. She just sat next to Spock; mouth agape. It remained that way when she felt a blunt object against the back of her skull.

“Don’t you dare move.”

“Jim,” Spock breathed out. 

“I don’t like killing people, so I’ll spare you. But if I EVER catch you near my family again, I will not hesitate to pull this trigger.”

Ruby shook her head in fear. 

“Your clever Admiral Pierce is already in custody. I assume he’s the one who got you on board my ship. Have fun joining him in prison.”

“You’re lying!”

“Wouldn’t you like to think that. Too bad for you, Starfleet is stronger than Zaelia will ever be. And you took one of its major assets. Trust me when I say, your Admiral was taken into custody with absolutely no mercy. “

With that, Kirk grabbed her by the arm (he wasn’t gentle about it), and gave her to the two security men standing behind him. They beamed back on board. 

“Spock,” Kirk huffed as he rushed to his side. 

“Jim. He’s coming. I can’t… GAAAHHH! I can’t stop it.”

“Okay honey, just breathe. In… and out. In… and out. Follow me.”

“I did not know if you’d ever find me. Where are they? Are they safe?”

“Focus on your breathing.”

“Jim. Where are they?”

“With Christine. They’re safe. T’Para’s little skin rash she got from this planet is the only reason we found you. And before you ask, Bones already has a cure.”

Spock’s eyes immediately darkened. First Ruby kidnapped her, and now she had been subjected to an illness. He didn’t care how harmless it was. Their son was coming too early because of her. He had been left alone for weeks because of her. 

“Spock, I know you’re probably all sorts of upset right now. But you have to focus on breathing. In and out… in and out.”

Kirk stared out into the room as he coached his husband. His words were coherent, but his eyes told the story of him zoning out; totally somewhere else. In a world where this situation was totally different. Like the normal birth they had planned. But at least he had Spock in his arms again. That’s what really mattered. 

Spock replicated his bondmate’s technique, but wasn’t able to keep it together when the contractions peaked. His screams could be heard through the entire forest he was sure. His mental shields had been disparaged from his captivity, so he had no control of his pain receptors. Good thing for that though, or else McCoy wouldn’t have found them. Kirk snapped out of his trance at the sound of the Doctor running up. 

“There you are! We gotta get outta here! We gotta…”

Bones stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Spock. Oh no. Not today, not like this! He only had his medical bag. No anesthesia, no afterbirth kit, and certainly nothing to actually take care of a premature infant. He surveyed the building while Kirk tended to Spock, but couldn’t find that he needed. 

“We’re in a hospital, and yet I see no medical supplies. How is that both times you two were captured, neither place had any damned tools?! How was that girl even taking care of you!”

“I am unsure. She had her own medical tools. I am unaware of where she procured them.

“Yeah, well, I don’t see anything. 

“Ruby was planning on having me deliver naturally from her sayings earlier. Clearly, that is not possible considering how — ahhhhh! — premature I am.”

“Come here, Spock,” Kirk said. 

He settled himself against the back of the bed, and gently pulled Spock onto his chest. He rubbed soothing circles onto the contracting abdomen, and kissed his temple. 

“Ssshhh. It’s gonna be okay. I promise. Our son will be okay.”

“We have no way of getting him out. That is not ‘okay’ if I am…ah!… using the term correctly.”

“Yes we do,” Bones spoke up. “But you’re not gonna like it one bit.”

“Whataya mean, Bones?”

“I have enough tools to perform the surgery. But I don’t have pain meds or anything for the baby. And we can’t beam Spock up when he’s in transition like this. I’m gonna call Scotty and see if he can beam Christine down with equipment. Other than that, we don’t have another option.”

“Christine is watching the girls. She can’t leave,” Spock said sternly. 

“I’ll have Uhura take it then.”

“Thanks.”

McCoy made the call and turned back to the exhausted heap of a couple on the forest floor. 

“We need to make a decision. It’s getting dangerous for both of them like this.”

“No! There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t Jim!”

Spock’s eyes squeezed shut and he started grunting again. 

“Jim, we have no—”

“Breathe, honey, breathe! Whew, whew, whew.”

Spock didn’t listen. He just kept screaming. When it ebbed, he spoke out.

“Perform the surgery.”

“Spock—“

“I will not lose my child. Pain is temporary. Perform it.”

McCoy was terrified, but it was his duty; even more so for his family. Kirk just kept rubbing Spock’s stomach in attempts to calm him; moving to hold his hands tightly whenever a contraction came. He kept his head right up against Spock’s; making soothing noises and trying to use the bond to make him feel better. He was still novice with the psi abilities, but he was getting better. 

“Lay him flat, Jim.”

Kirk lifted him off of his chest, scooted him down, and gently laid his head on the mattress. He kept his knees bent near Spock’s shoulders, and grounded himself there so he could be as close to Spock as possible. Another contraction hit, and Spock grabbed his stomach. 

“He’s dropping. Ahhh! I can… I can feeling him dropping. There’s so much pressure.”

“Dammit! We gotta do this NOW. Jim, put your knees on his shoulders to pin them down. I’ll lean over his thighs to keep his legs down. I can still get where I need to that way.”

Spock’s pupils were blown wide. There was so much pressure filling him. Even he would admit he was full of fear. More so for his son than for himself. Kirk saw this, and cradled his face in his hands. 

“You’re doing so great, and he is going to be beautiful,” he chided. He gave him an an encouraging kiss. 

“Ready, Spock?”

Spock just nodded his head up and down. Bones breathed out a sigh; he hated this. But it was his job. He took the scalpel, and pressed it into the corner of Spock’s middle. Spock twitched, but remained still for the most part. That was until the cut was run across him more. He tried to buck his hips up and away from it; McCoy held him steady by using all of his weight. Both he and Kirk cringed at the sound of Spock’s cries. Kirk slightly tightened his grip on his face, and forced his eyes to look at his. 

“Look at me. Me and nothing else. I’m right here. Our son will be here soon. Look at me, sweetheart. Only at me.”

Kirk was trying not to cry. He could feel the anguish running through their bond. But Spock kept his eyes on him. Then Spock felt an enormous amount of pressure. He was involuntarily holding his breath, but let it out heavily when he felt something leave him. He heard McCoy laughing, and looked from Kirk’s eyes to see a tiny being in his arms. A squalling baby with green flushed skin, dark hair, electric blue eyes, and those beautifully tipped ears. He could hear Kirk sobbing from behind him. 

“It’s a boy,” McCoy exclaimed; still laughing. 

As if by magic, Uhura came rushing to them with the equipment. She stared in disbelief at the sight before her. Bones was stitching him up and regenerating his skin; still with a baby in his arm. The placenta was laying beside them, and the umbilical cord right next to it. The Captain looked exhausted, and Spock was ultra focused on his baby. 

“I have an incubator sir. And containers for the afterbirth. Oh! And a blanket and cap for the little guy.”

“Thanks, Uhura,” Bones replied with an exhausted, grateful smile. 

“Don’t put him in there yet, Bones! We wanna hold him first.”

“Like I would’ve done that. You oughta know me better than that,” he said with a smirk. “One little hobgoblin coming up!”

After running the tricorder over the boy, he placed him in Spock’s arms, and he immediately put him to his chest. He was so handsome. Spock put his ear up to the infant in order to check him out for himself.

“Doctor, his heartbeat and lung capacity are not sufficient.”

“What,” Kirk asked with concern.

“Whatya mean, Spock? The little bugger is premature, yet still checks out to be fit as a fiddle!”

“I mean he has lower levels than a Vulcan infant should.”

“He’s three quarters human, ain’t he?”

“Perhaps. However, he has my blood flowing through him. His readings would not be normal on your tricorder. I insist that you beam up immediately and more thoroughly check him.”

“I can’t just leave you—“

“Doctor. Take care of my child, please. Jim will take care of me.”

Bones just nodded his head, and reluctantly took the baby from Spock’s arms. As many times as the stubborn Vulcan had been right so far, he had to trust him on this.


	40. Perfect Little Family

Kirk peppered kisses all over Spock’s face. His t’hy’la was back in his arms. He didn’t care what the circumstances were. 

“Jim. Jim, our son needs us.”

“I know. Just give me a minute, okay? I thought I had lost you.”

“However, you did not.”

Kirk chuckled. “I suppose you’re correct, Mr. Spock.”

Spock cringed in pain. His hands went to grip his newly sewn up midsection. His signature baby bump had already started to deflate. 

“Hey. Hey, what’s wrong?”

“My abdominal cavity is extremely sore.”

“What can I do?”

“I am unsure. I do not fully have control of my mental controls, and the trauma is becoming hard to bear.”

“I want to help. How can I help?”

“I did not mind the physical affection.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I missed you so very much, my Jim. I had… I had lost all hope. It seemed our defeat was eminent.”

“Look at me, Spock.”

Kirk stroked the side of Spock’s jaw, and guided his chin to tilt upwards and look at him. 

“Now, listen to me. That was never going to happen. I would never have let you go from my life, do you hear me?”

“But… we accepted the trade. You were gone from the comm unit. I believed I would never see you again.”

“Well, sure. I couldn’t let Ruby think we had a trail. Who knows what she would have done? But trust me when I say I would never have let that happen.”

Spock looked in his husband’s eyes with such adoration and pride. He was so clever, and never ceased to amaze him. 

“I should not have doubted.”

Kirk looked away; downtrodden.

“Ashaya, tell me what is wrong.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I highly doubt that considering your current body language.”

“It’s just… I had started to give up on you when I was captured. I kept telling Kerchev you’d come, but I was just doing it to trick my brain into believing it. After a while, I didn’t believe my words anymore.”

“I do not understand why you feel embarrassment over this.”

“I didn’t trust that you’d come, Spock! And you started giving up, too! I mean, what does that say about us? How could we give up so easily?”

“Look at me now, Jim.”

Kirk was reluctant, but let his eyes slowly glide over to Spock’s. 

“None of what has occurred these past months should have any negative impact on our relationship. Our circumstances were dim, and we began to accept our fate. There was not one moment when I did not fantasize about being with you once more. With our daughters. I would often bond with our child if only because he was a piece of you. A product of our devotion to each other.”

Kirk violently captured his lips after that statement. Spock always knew how to make him feel better. He had missed him so much. A world without him wasn’t a world he wanted to live in. 

Spock twitched in pain again. It was clear he was becoming too uncomfortable to remain there. 

“I’ll try and get them to beam us up.”

“That would be preferable. I am in a considerable amount of pain presently.”

The communicator was flipped open.

“Kirk to Mr. Scott.”

“Aye, sir?”

“Are we ready for two to beam up? Spock’s having a rough time, and needs medical attention.

“Aye, sir.”

“Have an anti-gravity bed at the ready as well, please.”

“Aye sir,” Scotty replied with a huge grin on his face. 

****************************************************************************************************

“He’s so tiny.”

Kirk was cooing over his son. Xavier was in an incubator. He had a breathing monitor, and feeding tube. He wasn’t the tiniest Vulcan who was ever born, but Spock had been right; his functions were limited. Kirk pressed his hand to the glass. Tears welled up into his eyes at the sight of him. He had never even gotten to hold him. And now they were separated by multiple barriers. 

Spock was forced to stay in his Sickbay bed. McCoy threatened to restrain him if he continued to try and escape. 

“Don’t try anything funny.”

“I fail to see the comedy in this situation.”

“I don’t enjoy this, Spock. I know what you’ve been through. I’ll release you as soon as I can.”

Spock just nodded his head up and down in compliance. He knew Bones was right. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Kirk announced as he walked in the private room. He approached him, put his hand on the side of his hair, and kissed his forehead. “Wasn’t sure when you would be awake.”

“How is Xavier?”

“Still perfect,” he replied with a closed-lipped, sweet smile. 

“His lung functions are improving,” McCoy chimed in. “Still needs the feeding tube, but the little bugger is a fighter.”

“He is part Vulcan.”

“That he is,” Kirk replied to Spock with another kiss to the head. 

“Where are the girls?”

“With Christine,” Bones said. 

“May I see them?”

“Sure,” Bones smirked as he went to get them. Kirk followed. 

They came back, and Kirk held T’Lyra while Bones had T’Para. They both smiled and giggled at the sight of their father. Both were placed in the crook of each of his arms, and he held them closer than ever before. He did not cry (he was thankful that was finally over), however, there was noticeable relief in his face. Spock would never forget when they were beamed away, and he thought he would never see them again. Now, there they were, cooing in his arms all snuggled up in their pink footie pajamas. Caps covered their heads still. He pulled T’Lyra’s up to see her pointed ear, and kissed the tip of it. She was so beautiful. As was her sister. 

Kirk came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled of T’Para’s cap and ruffled her peach fuzz hair. Her arms started waving around, and Spock moved his hand to where she was grasping his index finger. He leaned down to his other daughter and kissed her forehead. 

“You wanna go see your son?”

“Our son.”

“Our son,” Kirk replied with a smile and small kiss. 

****************************************************************************************************

It took a few minutes to get Spock situated in his wheelchair, but they managed well enough, and rolled him over to Xavier’s area. Spock was holding T’Para, while Kirk held T’Lyra. They wanted the girls to meet their brother. Spock’s eyes became somber as he stared at the tiny infant caged up in his crib. 

The Vulcan pressed his palm up to the glass, and moved his fingers apart into the customary greeting. Kirk’s eyes welled up at the sight of this. Spock was hiding how hurt he was by their son being so premature, and he wished he would share it with him. Kirk moved over to the wheelchair, and rubbed his shoulder as they stared at Xavier. 

The baby’s eyes suddenly blinked open; revealing that stunning blue pigment. He was not capable of facial expression, but Kirk noticed the tiny smile that crept onto Spock’s lips at the sight of those eyes. T’Para must have sensed his strong emotions because she lifted her hand to stroke whatever part of her father she could reach. Spock diverted his gaze to look at his amazing daughter, and kissed her on the cheek. Their children were more perfect than he ever thought possible, and despite everything, he was so very lucky.


	41. No Sweeter Revenge

“Welp, Spock, it’s been almost two weeks, and I think you’re up to snuff again.”

“Are you referring to my release?”

“Yes, you hobgoblin! You’re really not used to my clever phrases by now?”

“I am afraid not, Doctor.”

“Well, you’re missing out,” McCoy replied with a smirk.

Kirk walked in; two empty bottles in his hand.

“Our girls’ tummies are all full. They’re talking their nap now.”

“That is satisfactory.”

Kirk shifted on his heels. He was looking slightly nervous. 

“Ashaya, what is the matter? You seem… uneasy.”

Kirk itched the back of his head. “It’s just that I’m supposed to go interrogate Ruby right now. And I’d rather do it with you. I need back up.”

“Do you wish for me to assist?”

“Not if you can’t handle it.”

“I have just been deemed fit for duty by the Doctor. I would like nothing more than for my first task back at work to be this.”

“Alright. Well, come on then. Let’s get down there and get this over with.”

****************************************************************************************************

Ruby was sitting in the corner of her cell. Legs pulled up to her chest, tears staining her face. She was shaking. 

“Look who’s acting all innocent now,” Kirk bellowed. 

“I was ordered to.”

“I don’t care.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Your cooperation. And my patience.”

Her rocking back and forth stopped, and she slowly lifted her head so that her gaze met directly with Kirk’s. A cunning smile slowly curved on her now paling pink lips. She waited a few slow, drawn out moments before replying. 

“You will not receive my cooperation. Not until I know my Admiral is safe.”

“Putting on a good act there with the innocent, sad girl who went wrong. Probably should have kept that up longer. Your precious Admiral is in Starfleet custody. He will stand trial, and will more than likely be in jail the rest of his sorry life. The Federation has waged war against Zaelia, and I guarantee you their loss is eminent.”

“Then you shall get nothing from me.”

“So I should just kill you?”

She said nothing, but her eyes were showing fear. Kirk’s gaze was dark and unmerciful. 

“I’ll ask again. Why should I keep you alive?”

“You need me.”

“For what?”

“To protect you from the Commander.”

Spock moved up from behind and got next to Kirk at that statement. He stepped in front of him, and got right up into Ruby’s face. Her handcuffs kept her from making any sudden moves. Spock did not fear her. Even if she had been free, he would not fear her. Now he had the upper hand. 

“Your Commander? What is his mission?”

“To breed.”

Kirk stepped in again. 

“Is that why you kidnapped us? For your Commander?”

“He wants your offspring. To show the Zaelians that we can repopulate once again. That not all is lost. If you and Mr. Spock continue to breed, then that will be proof of our success.”

“And what happens to our children?”

“They will be deemed his.”

“So your plan was to keep us as lab rats? And keep our children from us?”

“Yes.”

Spock lost control and that point. He lunged at Ruby with force and held her neck in a chokehold. His pupils were black and cold; his breath totally even regardless of the fact that he was about to commit murder. 

“You intended to steal our children from us permanently?”

She couldn’t answer. She didn’t move.

“Answer me!”

“Spock, stop it. You’ll regret it.”

Kirk moved to put his hand on his husband’s shoulder. He didn’t want him to commit more murder. However, Spock did not accept it, and he shrugged him off harshly. 

“ANSWER ME!”

Ruby was grasping for breath. She writhed around on the floor, her eyes were blown wide, and her choking was audible. She was running out of air. 

She gave in. She shook her head up and down. Spock ripped his hands off of her throat. He once again stood, but did not back away from the corner when she sat. 

“I would have. Your son was to be like a Messiah for us. Living proof that the Zaelians would once again thrive. That we could use our new advances to bring about new life in our species.” 

Her eyes were welling up. 

“It was my duty. And I wanted to see the Zaelians become strong and united once more. I… I became malicious in my work.”

“Do you feel regret for this,” Spock asked.   
The tears stopped immediately, and back came that vicious grin. She was truly looking insane now. 

“No. Without it, there was no chance of success. We were so close to succeeding…”

“You failed TWICE,” Kirk replied angrily. “You held me captive, and Spock found me. You held Spock hostage, and I found him. In what universe were you CLOSE?!”

Ruby made no reply. She just stared at Kirk. Her head then lowered. 

“I failed my planet. I failed my Admiral.”

Her head rose defiantly to look straight at Spock. 

“But my Commander stands strong.”

“Let me tell you something. Your Commander will be in custody within days, if not hours. He will be in the same boat as Admiral Pierce. I can guarantee you that. None of you will be coming near my family ever again.”

“How are you so sure, Captain? We have been very good at that since the beginning. You are easily fooled.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. I’m not the one in prison right now.”

“How is your son by the way, Captain? Is he enjoying his prison in your medical ward?”

“That’s it.”

Kirk out his phaser and pointed it straight at her face. He turned to Spock. 

“Would you like to do the honors, Mr. Spock?”

“There would be no greater honor.”

Spock took the phaser, and pressed it into the skin of her forehead. The cold sweat beading up on Ruby was very noticeable. Her breathing rate increased, and she began to plea for her life. 

Spock pulled back the phaser, and let it fall next to him. He kept a hold of it, and moved to being behind her. She craned her neck, but still couldn’t see him. Kirk was just watching intently. He wasn’t sure what his bondmate had planned. 

“Do you feel remorse for your actions?”

No answer.

“Do you deserve mercy?”

No answer.

“Give me a reason to spare your life.”

“How is your son, Commander? Does he enjoy not feeling your touch? I mean, you two became so close over your time alone together, and now your wonderful Doctor McCoy is keeping him from you. In a glass prison. I have to wonder how that must feel…”

Ruby did not finish. Spock shot her in the back with his phaser. He then broke her neck with one swift movement, stepped on it, and ripped her head off in a split second. Just like Kerchev. Except this time, his rage carried him to ripping her limbs off with it. 

Kirk did not move an inch. He was not about to mess with him. 

When Spock completed his task, he fell to the floor… covered in her blood. Kirk walked up to him cautiously. He slid to the ground with him, and pulled him into an embrace. He kissed Spock’s temple and rocked him back and forth. 

“It’s over, Spock.”

“I… I acted out of impulse. I should not have—“

“Stop. I gave you the reigns for a reason. You did it better than I ever could. She deserved all of it.”

“Starfleet will not be pleased that be disobeyed the trial system.”

“Somehow, I think they’ll deem it as reasonable.”

They sat there for a while before Bones went to check on them. Kirk comforting Spock as Ruby’s remains lay strewn on the floor. The Vulcan had finally gotten his revenge, and it was well deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Reviews are love!


	42. Safe and Warm

“You can hold him tomorrow, Jim,” Bones said as he walked into Xavier’s room. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Little guy is doing much better. I knew he’d pull through.”

“As did I,” Spock replied as he gracefully walked next to his bondmate.

“It’s been four weeks. I was beginning to think I would never get the chance to.”

Spock turned Kirk towards him, and embraced him. He cradled his head on his shoulder and began to rub soothing strokes onto that dark blonde hair. Bones noticed the Vulcan “shushing” him as well. Since when did he do that? It’s like the first time they heard Xavier “purr”. Who would’ve thought Vulcans were so vocal?

Except that Kirk knew JUST how vocal they could be. Multiple passionate nights in bed left him time to observe his husband. He knew about the purring. Spock could never know because then he would stop. And Kirk loved it too much to let that happen. 

“I wanna give him something to connect with us tonight. Just so he’s not in shock when we hold him. We’re practically strangers to him.”

“What did you have in mind, ashaya?”

“Well… we sleep in our quarters now. We could take his baby blanket and put it on our pillows. That way it’ll smell like us.”

‘He’s not a wolf, kid,” Bones chimed in.

“Oh shut up.”

“That is a very admirable suggestion, Jim.”

“See, Bones? Spock thinks I’m admirable.”

“Oh well then excuse me! ‘Cause his authority is the only one that matters around here.”

“I believe that would be the Captain, Doctor.”

“Oh my gods,” Bones huffed out as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. Time for another headache hypo and whiskey. “Just get outta here. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Kirk smiled, and Spock followed him out like a puppy. He didn’t let Kirk out of his sight these days. Kirk really enjoyed his husband sticking next to him. Nothing bad could happen if they were together. He had planned to watch over Spock himself, but his stubborn Vulcan beat him at his own game. 

****************************************************************************************************

“How’s my little T’Lyra doing,” Kirk cooed as he set her on his lap to read her a bedtime story. 

He couldn’t believe how big they were getting. They weren’t actually that big, but they seemed like it to Kirk. He didn’t have to hold them in the crook of his arm anymore. They could hold their head up, and slouch against his stomach while on his lap. In truth, it was the cutest thing Kirk had ever seen. 

Kirk had begun the story when Spock strolled in with T’Para. Who, of course, was all smiley and giggly. She loved her sa-mekh. 

“I am unsure as to why you did not wait to begin the narrative. T’Para would like to hear,” Spock said with a smirk. 

Kirk gave a small laugh. “My apologies baby girl. Here, I’ll start over. Though you know Mr. Spock, they can’t understand anything. She’s not gonna know she missed anything.”

“They are part Vulcan, my t’hy’la. They are much more aware than I believe you know.”

“I guess I’ll trust you. Their mind tricks never cease to amaze me.”

Spock sat cross-legged on the floor; lightly bouncing T’Para on his knee. T’Lyra was gazing at the picture book, and reaching her hand out to make contact with the cartoon characters that Kirk was using his best animated voice to portray. Spock couldn’t help but give a small smile at that. T’Lyra was less vocal, but her fixation on the illustrations showed she loved it just as much as her sister. 

****************************************************************************************************

After the girls were in bed, Kirk and Spock returned to their quarters. Spock stripped down to his black tight fighting shirt and boxers. Kirk, of course, just laid in his briefs. The two lay facing each other, with a baby blue blanket placed in the middle of their heads. Spock stroked it absent-mindedly, while Kirk placed his hand on is flattening stomach; his thumb tracing over his scar. 

“Does it still hurt?”

“Negative. There is minute tenderness still. However, it is nothing I cannot manage.”

“I’m sure,” Kirk said as he gave his mate a crooked smile and kissed him. 

The pair laid there for a while. Gazing at each other with absolute adoration, and keeping Xavier’s blanket in the clutch of their fingers. Their breath was most certainly floated over the fabric, so there was no doubt their scent would be planted on it. McCoy had said they could put an object in the incubator now, so they would stick it in there with him. 

What Spock did not tell Kirk was that he had put the blanket in each of the girls’ cribs during their nap time the last two days… so it would smell of them as well. His whole family would be with him (symbolically anyway). 

That next day, McCoy put the blanket in with Xavier. He would monitor him the entire day, and if all seemed well, he would let Kirk and Spock hold him that night. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Oh, look at him, Spock!”

“Ashaya, he appears physically the same as twenty four hours prior to this moment.”

“He looks different. And don’t you try to tell me different.”

“Very well.”

“Alright, kid, hold on a tick and I’ll grab him.”

Bones went into the isolation room and unhooked all of the wires form Xavier’s tiny body. After, he gently lifted him out of the incubator, and onto a table covered in a padded mattress. A blue and pink striped cap was placed on his head, and he was swaddled in a matching blue blanket. Bones put him in the crook of his arm, and shushed him in his most southern gentleman way. He rocked him a little bit, and peered down at him before exiting to the main room. 

Kirk had never seen that side of Bones. So fragile and warm. It was no wonder he had such utter trust and confidence in him. Why he treated Kirk so much like a son. And now he even treated Spock like that, too. 

When McCoy came into view, Kirk’s eyes glimmered with unshed tears at the sight of his son. 

“You go ahead, honey.”

“No, Jim. I have held him, you have not. Logically, it should be you.”

“You sure?”

“I would like nothing more.”

Kirk walked over to Bones and ever-so-gently brought his son into his arms. Electric blue eyes stared back up at him, and curls of black hair stuck out by his ears under the cap. He was not emoting much, but he seemed content to Kirk. 

“Hi, kiddo. I’m your daddy.” 

Kirk kissed his forehead and looked back up at Spock with a smile that should have cracked his face. Spock moved to be across from them, and pressed his palm against Xavier’s chest. His heartbeat was much stronger; a sign that made Spock feel much more level inside. Kirk and Spock’s foreheads were just barely not touching as they peered down at their son. Bones would swear he saw rays of light beaming off of them. He smiled, huffed to himself, and left them to be with Xavier. They only had ten minutes, but it would be the best ten minutes they’ve had in a long while. 

“Here, Spock, you take him.”

Spock looked hesitant, but grabbed the infant with ease. He put his head on his shoulder, and let him be pressed against his chest. He knew that infants found comfort in the presence of their mother’s (in this case, father’s?) heartbeat. Spock nuzzled his cheek against the top of Xavier’s head and closed his eyes; reveling in his touch. It had been the worst pregnancy imaginable, and when all hope seemed lost, all had Spock had was his baby. Now, he was finally holding him in his arms. Free of threats and bad people. It was just their family, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming up! Thanks to all of my current/future readers and commentators. You all are the real MVP's, and help make writing these stories all the more rewarding.


	43. Epilogue

“Ko-mekh, I would like to learn chess. Would you teach me?”

Xavier stood in front of Spock at five years old. His eyes stayed that piercing blue that ladies would kill for when he became older. T’Lyra and T’Para came running up behind him; T’Para holding a stuffed rabbit with her perfect ringlet curls cascading down her face. 

“Yes, father! Teach us too… pleeeease.”

“T’Para, grow up! Stop whining like a baby,” T’Lyra interjected. 

“I agree with sister. You are acting very immature,” Xavier retorted. 

Kirk walked in wearing his green wrap shirt. He opened his arms wide, and gave a huge smile at the sight of his family. He hadn’t seen them all day. Spock had gotten off Bridge duty early, but he was left with paperwork. 

“Wear are my kiddos? Come here!”

T’Para jumped into his arms, and giggled as he spun her around. T’Lyra hugged his waist as he swayed with her. Xavier put out his hand to shake. 

“Xavier, what’s this? No hug for your dad?”

“I do not prefer unnecessary physical contact, sa-mekh. I do believe you know this.”

Kirk gazed up at Spock with his mouth agape. Spock couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh at their son. He was trying to be fully Vulcan. Spock knew he wouldn’t keep it up forever. There was no way to in this family. 

Then, Kirk did the unexpected, and pulled his son by the arm that currently reached towards him. Both of Kirk’s arms wrapped around Xavier, and he laughed at how still the boy was trying to be rigid. After a bit, he could sense a bit of relaxation from his third child. He would break him eventually. 

“Now, what’s this I hear about chess playing?”

“The children would like us to lecture them on the basics of the game,” Spock replied. 

“You know kids, that’s how your dad and I met.”

“You and ko-mekh met by serving as officers on this ship together. Your statement is false,” Xavier refuted. 

“Well formally, yes. However, I didn’t realize I loved him until that night we played match after match together. I could never beat him.”

“Not even with your wits, daddy?”

“No, T’Lyra, not even with my wits.”

Kirk walked over to Spock and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“We should do that tonight after dinner. Considering we have plans tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes.”

“What plans, mommy,” T’Para asked.

“Now, you know what I told you about the mommy calling.”

Spock gave a small smile at his daughter. It drove his bondmate crazy that she called him that. He considered it payback for telling them of their origins at such a young age. 

“You three are going to see Uncle Bones and Aunt Christine tomorrow night. Won’t that be fun?”

“Why can we not stay here,” Xavier asked.

“Because it is your ko-mekh and I’s anniversary. What’s the matter, do you not want to go?”

“That is not an issue. I enjoy my time with Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel.”

Kirk rolled his eyes at Spock over their son’s choice of language. 

“I was simply curious, sa-mekh. That is all.”

“Alright then.”

The family all moved into their kitchen. The kids sat at their smaller table next to the “adult” table. T’Lyra and Xavier talked amongst themselves while they waited for Kirk and Spock to cook. T’Para held her bunny under her arm and colored pictures of princesses. Spock put on the blue apron he had worn when Kirk was pregnant. Kirk wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the neck. He adored when he wore that apron. Spock felt the same as he stared at Kirk in his green wrap shirt. It was his favorite clothing item he owned. He wanted to divest him of it immediately, but could not considering their children were present. 

After a while, Kirk announced, “Dinner is served!”

The children’s faces (even Xavier’s) lit up as the food was placed in front of them. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Don’t go,” T’Para said as she clung to Spock’s pant leg. 

“We must, little one. You will have a good time with Doctor McCoy and Christine.”

“Yeah, I guess,” she replied as her head dropped a bit. 

Kirk walked over to his daughter and kneeled to be at her level. 

“We will miss you so very much. Every minute we’re gone.”

T’Para let her eyes flicker up at him.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” she said while hugging her bunny tightly. 

As if on cue, Christine hit the buzzer on the door. She had candy in her hands, and all of the kids’ faces lit up at the sight of it. They may be Spock’s children, but they were still five-year olds with illogical wants for sugar. Bones stood behind her with his Southern grin on his face. He loved these kids like they were his grandchildren. 

“Sorry, Jim. I told her not to keep bribing ‘em.”

“They like it. A little candy isn’t going to kill them.”

“There is a .03% chance of that occurring, t’hy’la.”

“Well thank you Mr. Calculator,” Bones retorted. 

Bones held Christine’s hand as they waited for the kids to grab their belongings. He kissed the top of her head, and her cheeks flushed at the contact. 

“So, when’s the wedding,” Kirk teased.

Christine’s face even brighter red. Bones looked completely unsettled. 

Kirk clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just kidding.”

“You’re hilarious. Alright you three! Ready to go?”

“Ready,” T’Lyra yelled with her war strategy books. 

“Ready,” T’Para squeaked with her coloring stuff and bunny. 

“Ready,” Xavier stated with his math homework. 

“Is that really what you’re bringing, sweetheart,” Christine asked Xavier. 

“Ko-mekh says knowledge is vital.”

“I believe I said that in the context of when you are a student,” Spock replied. 

“Yeah, come on, kid. Why don’t you watch TV with me and your Aunt Christine?”

“That will not progress my education.”

“Sure it will! We can watch documentaries. And Christine here will bring you blueberry pie. Good for the brain.”

“Perhaps…”

“That sounds logical to me, my son,” Spock chimed in. 

“Very well.”

“Good!”

When the kids followed Christine out, Bones mouthed “not really” to Kirk and Spock. Kirk almost died laughing as he waved goodbye to them. 

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk had the lights in the bedroom dimmed. There was a glow to him as he spread the luscious rose petals all over the top of the bedspread. Spock strolled in from his shower to find his mate meticulously planting the flowers on the white sheets. 

“T’hy’la, what are you doing?”

“Out! Get out,” Kirk said playfully. “You weren’t supposed to be done yet.”

“You aware my showers are efficient and so only take 6.47 minutes.”

“Yeah, well, it’s been 5.8 minutes.”

“Actually, it has been 5.92—“

“Out,” Kirk exclaimed again as he pushed his husband out of the bedroom. 

Kirk finished with roses, and moved to light some candles on top of the dressers. The wax dripped gently down the sides of the creme colored sticks. He then turned on some soft saxophone music for the background. He left the room to retrieve Spock.

“Okay, I’m ready now, honey.”

Spock’s lips turned up at how much Kirk was beaming. He hadn’t seen him this content in a long while. They loved spending time with the kids, but they hadn’t had a break in weeks, so this was nice for them. 

Kirk led Spock into the bedroom, threading their fingers together the whole time. Spock moved to kiss the back of Kirk’s hand as they got to the door. Spock couldn’t see it, but Kirk gave a tiny smile at the gesture. When they arrived, Spock took in the scene before him. His bondmate had gone to so much trouble for their anniversary. He loved him so much. 

“Do you like it?”

“I believe I would use a stronger term, Jim.”

“So you do?”

“Yes,” Spock sighed out. Sometimes, Kirk just did not understand his way with words. It was quite endearing. 

Kirk twisted out of Spock’s grip so that he could face him. He cupped the sides of his face; running his thumb along the side of his cheek. Spock leaned in to press a feverish kiss onto his Captain’s soft lips. Kirk moved his hands down to Spock’s shoulders in response. His fingers gripped him with desperation as he moaned out. 

Spock caressed the flesh on Kirk’s waist; just barely ghosting underneath his shirt. He kneaded the skin until Kirk’s hips were rolling against him. Kirk panted as their tongues dueled for dominance. He could feel his lips getting swollen from the constant mashing. He was reveling in it. 

Kirk pressed his palm to the Vulcan’s chest and pushed him towards the bed. When he was far enough, Spock let himself be thrown back onto the mattress. The rose petals flew up all around him. Kirk thought that was one of the most gorgeous sights he had ever seen. Spock’s face was flushed a hue of green (like that day on the Bridge). His ears were still perfect brushstrokes, too. Kirk gripped the blue science shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed every inch of skin he could find on that perfect form that lay under him. His hands moved up and down Spock’s sides to give him something to caress. Kirk was on his knees; his hips rolling against Spock’s own waist as he did this. 

Spock reached up to thread his fingers through Kirk’s hair. His bondmate leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. He sat up straighter, and pulled his shirt off for Spock. He did it slow though; made a show of it. His perfect white smile showed as he gazed upon his husband sprawled out under him, completely vulnerable. Kirk dug his fingers into his scalp and kissed him fiercely. 

The Vulcan wrapped his arms around Kirk and rolled them to where the human lay underneath him instead. 

“Why, Mr. Spock,” Kirk said with a small laugh. 

“You are mine.”

“Yes,” Kirk gasped out as Spock palmed his member through his pants. “All yours.”

Spock ripped off Kirk’s pants with absolute desperation. He took in the sight of him in his briefs before sliding them down his legs slowly and with absolute tenderness; leaving Kirk wanting for his touch so badly. When he was successful, he made his way to removing his own bottoms. Except for this time, he took the underwear with them in one swoop. They both lay there fully visible to one another. A sight neither of them saw much of anymore with the kids and ship business. They still had alone time, but not like this. 

Kirk’s face was illuminated by candle light. It made Spock’s breath catch to see his bronze skin look so gorgeous. Kirk spread his legs underneath his husband to try and move things along. Spock smiled at this. He kissed a line from Kirk’s navel to his member. Those lips wrapped around it and began to blow on it for stimulation. Kirk was gripping the bed post to keep himself somewhat under control. He threw his head back on the pillow and panted. Spock continued this until Kirk came. He couldn’t leave him unsatisfied. 

After this, Spock scooted farther down the mattress. He bent down, and slid his index finger into Kirk’s entrance. Once that stretched, he added another finger, and then another. When Kirk was fully stretched, Spock took out his fingers and reached over to the nightstand for a condom. 

“What are you doing?”

“Retrieving birth control.”

“Gods… I totally forgot about that. Dammit! Just hurry…okay?”

“I will endeavor to,” Spock replied as he rolled the rubber onto his member. 

When he was satisfied, Spock splayed one hand on the bedpost, and the other around Kirk’s waist for leverage. He pushed in far enough to just barely hit Kirk’s prostate. 

“Gah…” Kirk moaned out. 

“Did I harm you?”

“Quite the opposite, Mr. Spock.”

Spock pushed in further, and began to thrust up into Kirk. He moved to once more kiss him as he found a rhythm. Kirk writhed underneath him as he hit his prostate over and over again. Spock let his right hand caress the side of Kirk’s head to ensure him that he had him. The left hand remained wrapped around his hip to keep hold. Spock came with a small shout, and pulled out of Kirk gently. 

“That was… that was…”

“I agree,” Spock panted out. “I shall retrieve towels to clean us. Then we may “cuddle” as I know you find favorable.”

“You know me so well, sweetheart,” Kirk said as he lay with heavy eyelids and a huge smile. 

Spock went into the bathroom. Once there, he noticed something off, and looked down to his member. He immediately walked back into the bedroom. 

“Where’s the towels?”

“Jim…”

Kirk perked up at Spock’s face and tone. He supported himself on his elbows to focus more on the conversation. 

“What is it? You look like you saw a ghost in there.”

“I did not. However, I have discovered something possibly akin to that in your mindset.”

“What on earth happened, Spock?! Just tell me. You’re starting to freak me out.”

“The birth control device has failed.”

Kirk shook his head a bit. 

“Can you repeat that?”

“To put it otherwise, the condom broke.”

Kirk’s eyes blew wide. He fell backwards onto the mattress and put his hands over his eyes. 

“Oh, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Miss Moxie for helping me through some of the tougher chapters! And thank you so much to my readers/reviewers! This has been a crazy ride, and I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
